Uncover
by moribayashi
Summary: Yaoi. Alternate Universe. After years of being apart, Tezuka and Fuji meet again on a sunny day in Paris. Would history repeat itself? Or would it be different this time? Read to find out. (NEW CHAPTER)
1. Gate of Destiny

_Standard Disclaimer: all the wonderful characters of Tenipuri belong to Konomi Takeshi respectively. I own only the plot and a number of foreign characters which you won't find in any Tenipuri episode/chapter. The rhyme below was taken from_ _the song Don't Wanna Lose You by Gloria Estefan.  
__Setting: Mostly Paris. Early summer right after Rolland-Garros Tournament.  
__Hugs and thankies go to my proofreader **unemoineau**, and to **tora macaw** for reviewing ALL my fics._

"I'll open my heart and show you inside  
My love has no pride  
I feel with you I've got nothing to hide  
It's all up to you, to tell me to go  
'Cause it won't be me to walk away  
When you're all that I know"

**Uncover  
**By Moribayashi

Chapitre Un: The Meeting

"Alright, so everything's set. You can stay at the hotel for as long as you like. If you feel like visiting other places or countries, just do. Send the bills to the office and they'll take care of them. Do you have all your travel documents with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, about the address you gave me, Shinomori-san already had someone check it out and tomorrow, a cab is ready at 10 AM to take you there as you requested."

"Thank you, Manager."

"We're leaving now, Kunimitsu. Take care, and have fun."

"You, too."

Tezuka watched silently as his manager walked out of the hotel, followed by the rest of the crew, to the awaiting bus outside the lobby. Now that the French Open was over, it was time to fly back to Tokyo. Games, set and match, Tezuka Kunimitsu: 6 games to 3. The result had again secured his position in the world's Top Ten ranks, which finely added to the long list of his stunning winning records.

It had been seven years since Tezuka had entered the ring of pro tennis players. To be, and stay the best; his goal was set the moment his skinny little hands gripped the racket on the first day of tennis practise in his elementary school. His goal didn't falter even when a major blow almost tore apart his future, which happened when he was elected the captain of Seigaku Junior High School Boys Tennis Club. He managed to recover, and brought his team to win the Nationals.

Since then, he had done whatever it took in order to pursue his newly upgraded ambition: to be the _world_'s best player, despite leaving his family and friends in Japan to study at the best tennis school in Europe. And now, at the age of twenty-five, he could already taste the sweetness of his dream, just a few steps away.

Tezuka stepped out of the elevator door and walked across the richly maroon carpeted floor, fishing out a cardkey from his jacket pocket as he stopped in front of the door to his suite. Lightly tossing the plastic material onto a table once he was inside, the bespectacled man shrugged off the black denim jacket and hung it neatly in a small cupboard at the foyer. The soft tune of Bach greeted him as he walked past the living room, where he had left the stereo switched on, and plopped himself down the sofa in front of a large bed.

Sighing, the man closed his eyes and relaxed. Now that the first thing on his To Do list had been crossed-out – which was to climb up to a higher rank through the Rolland-Garros tournament, it was time to move on to the second one: to win back a _treasure_. Glancing at a piece of paper consisting of roman letters that lay on the small wooden cabinet next to the sofa, he took it into his hand, almost to the point of cradling, re-reading it for the hundredth time.

Little did people know that other than tennis, Tezuka had another mission to carry out upon his arrival in France. The one that strangely enough, had absolutely nothing to do with the said sport. It was a personal mission he had been preparing for in the past three months, since he last met Echizen Ryouma in a tournament in Japan. As expected, his ex junior in Seigaku had also become one of Japan's most promising players; despite the fact that he was now representing the US where he had been a resident for the past four years. Still as impudent and taunting as ever, the descendent of the legendary Tennis Samurai had managed to continuously wreak-havoc in the world with his unpredictable shots, earning both fear and admiration from other tennis pros.

They spent one nice afternoon in a coffee shop, exchanging news, mostly of sports. It was then that Echizen mentioned Fuji Shuusuke, the once famous genius of Seigaku Junior High, Tezuka's second shadow in the boys tennis club. Echizen met him in a tournament in the US while Fuji was doing coverage for a sports magazine. Having gone A.W.O.L ever since he graduated, the blue-eyed man was now a professional photographer and lived in Paris.

Ten years ago, the whole Fuji family moved to the US to live with the patriarch, whose work was stationed in New York. It was quite shocking news for his ex-teammates, especially since Fuji had said nothing before. Not to Tezuka, not even to Kikumaru Eiji, whom everyone considered as Fuji's closest friend. Although they had exchanged e-mails for the first five months, Fuji never told Eiji his contact address. To the red head's whining for not being able to send him back a birthday card, Fuji only provided a smiley icon and wrote that his birthday didn't come that year, which was true enough, since the tensai was born on the missing date, February 29. Months turned to years, and the smiling boy finally succeeded in retreating into the shadow. No one knew where he lived or what he was doing, except for the fact that some of his photographic works had been included in the annual gallery exhibitions in Tokyo for almost three years.

"Neh Buchou, are you planning to wait forever?"

Tezuka glanced at his ex-junior. "Echizen, I'm no longer your captain. And what are you talking about?"

"Fuji-senpai. When are you gonna tell him you like him?" Echizen shot again. Though he seemed indifferent, his large, sharp golden eyes hardly missed the slightest change in Tezuka's face. "It's been too long, you know."

Eyeing the younger player, Tezuka wondered if he really was that easy to read all along. But there was no point in covering up then, and he supposed to side with the truth wouldn't hurt.

"How is he?" the stoic faced man asked back, not bothering to answer the previous questions.

"He looks fine, still smiling like a madman and all. I think he's broken already too many hearts by now, just like you did," Echizen smirked at the faint crease showing between Tezuka's eyebrows. "Don't you miss him?"

Tezuka was about to open his mouth to strike back when Echizen delivered his last blow smoothly. "You'd better find him, Buchou, or he'll slip away for good."

Having practically lost the game in a blink of an eye left Tezuka astounded. The man absently stared at his half empty fruit punch before ending it with a sigh.

"I need help." There was a hint of defeat when he finally spoke. A rare one really, since it came from once the strongest captain of Seigaku.

Echizen smiled the typical smug smile he always wore in front of his defeated opponents. "You can start from here: _Vogue_."

After taking enough portions of deep contemplation, Tezuka came up with the conclusion that the idea of not knowing whether or not Fuji still harboured the same feelings for him – however small they remained – was nowhere near good for his sanity. However, having always been detached from the world other than tennis, it took quite some time before he was finally able to find the correlation between Fuji and the word _'Vogue'_. It turned out that Fuji was indeed living in Paris and currently was a photographer for a fashion magazine. And so with the upcoming French Open next summer, Tezuka prayed that not only would he gain a major leap to his career, but also win a chance to meet his long-lost object of affection. For Tezuka was ready to make up for everything he had lost, and thus get the answer he had always wanted.

* * *

Glancing up from the book he was reading, Tezuka idly stared at the street. A herd of people was marching past the coffee shop at where he was sitting, with one leading at the front, supposedly from the Pompidou Centre's direction. It was especially on warm, sunny days like this that tourists especially flooded the modern exhibition center. The uniquely designed building was named after the former French president, Georges Pompidou. It houses the French national gallery of modern art and industrial designs. Though famous it was, Tezuka didn't recall having visited the said tourism destination more than once, for he was more into old relics like Versailles or Notre-Dame. So the fact that this area had been Fuji's hiding place for the past five years had never occurred in his mind.

Looking at his surroundings, Tezuka could somehow understand why Fuji chose to live here. Beautiful old buildings standing side-by-side with the freshness of contemporary artworks, this place breathed out the harmony of the classical and modern arts. It was a perfect combination of two contradictions. The meeting point of opposite poles, something that suited Fuji's character very well.

Sipping a cup of tea under one of the green tents about 20 meters away from Fuji's apartment building, Tezuka wondered what the tensai had been doing. Ten years was a long time. Though Echizen had said that Fuji looked the same, only several years older, Tezuka believed that there must be at least something different about him.

The bespectacled man was about to retreat back to his John Grisham novel when his eyes suddenly caught the sight of a man that looked Japanese carrying a rose bouquet entering a patisserie next to the coffee shop. Fuji…!?

From the brief glimpse, this man was fairly tall, quite different from the boy he knew; yet there was no mistaking for the honey brown hair and the faint smile. Staring at the patisserie's glass door, Tezuka's mind was trying its best to recover from the massive shock and started working. Now what was that again he would do once they met?

Moments later, the patisserie's glass door was opened with a faint tinkle. A Caucasian man clad in beige suit appeared. Tezuka's shoulders sagged a little, unconsciously released a breath he was holding. Then the glass door was opened again, this time revealing a man in dark casual outfit holding a large cream-colored sack full of bread. He was listening to his cell phone and walking fast. Tezuka's heart leapt. It was Fuji. But just as the man got to the road, an old lady rushed out from the patisserie.

"Shuusuke!" she called. Though heavily accented and weird sounding, it seemed that the old lady was used to addressing Fuji by his first name.

Turning around, Fuji walked back to her. "_Anneanne, Quel est le problème_?"

A bittersweet tingle coursed through Tezuka's chest. That same gentle, melodious voice, now deeper due to the growing of his vocal cords, was so unmistakably Fuji's. From what Tezuka's limited French told him, it seemed like the old lady called Ann- something insisted on giving Fuji another sack of fresh bread in exchange of the red roses the tensai gave her as a belated birthday present.

"_Anneanne_, there's no one at home now. I can't finish all these bread alone," Fuji hesitated; one hand, which was free from the cell phone, was then occupied with the same large sack of bread.

"_Mon cher_ Shuusuke, you've lost weigh because of too much working, so you must eat all my delicious pastries. They give you good nutrition! See?" the old lady gestured at her large limbs, which were holding Fuji's arms.

Leaning over, Fuji's narrowed, inspecting eyes glinted with humor. "_Anneanne_, are you on some kind of secret mission to make all my dates go away?"

"Yes, so that I can keep you to myself," folding her arms in front of her chest, the old lady nodded, pretending to be serious.

"_Anneanne_, you know my feelings for you never change."

"I know that, dear. That's why you must eat properly. A skinny boy isn't fit for my hugs."

Chuckling, Fuji shook his head in defeat.

The warm display of emotions, though close it was to Tezuka's eyes and ears, seemed out of his reach, making the bespectacled man felt like he was watching a foreign movie.

Fuji's smile grew soft and loving. He leaned over to give the old lady a light peck on her cheek. "_Merci, Anneanne_. You're the best."

The old lady smiled back, her wrinkled palms now holding Fuji's pale cheeks.

"You know how much I love you, child. And thank you again for the beautiful roses. They meant so much for this old woman."

Fuji's smile broke into a wide grin. "Aw, you're not old. Just one year wiser… and sexier," he added while winking playfully, making the old lady laughed in delight.

After bidding their goodbyes, Fuji continued his way towards the direction of what Tezuka assumed was his apartment, which was away from the coffee shop where he was sitting. Tezuka stood up hurriedly and walked off to catch the man.

"Fuji!"

Halting, Fuji's eyebrows quirked a bit, not sure if he was hearing things. But then the man turned around, only to reveal a pair of cerulean blue eyes wide open at the sight of Tezuka Kunimitsu, the ex-captain of Seigaku Boys Tennis Club, standing a few meters before him.

Having never tried this hard before to ignore the wild drums in his heart and stay composed, Tezuka walked forward, eyes never leaving the raw shock displayed on Fuji's face. The smile had disappeared. Just before he was about to violate Fuji's personal space, the dark haired man halted and nodded.

"Fuji, _ohisashiburi_."

Blinking, the tensai was clearly still not sure if he was seeing a real human and not a hologram. But then the smile came back, melting away the tension that was forming in the air.

"_Ohisashiburi_… Tezuka," and warm it was the voice that greeted him back, making the bespectacled man unconsciously smile in return.

* * *

"So, how long have you been in that coffee shop?" Fuji asked as both men walked the hallway on the fourth floor of the apartment building.

"Not bad, got to almost finish this," Tezuka showed him the novel. Fuji chuckled.

"That old lady you saw just now, she owns the patisserie. The best in town, in my opinion. She moved from Istanbul to Paris during the World War II, and has been capturing the hearts of many artists since then," Fuji explained.

"Seems to me you're the one who captured her heart."

"Saa, you know me and my charms. Can't help it when they worked too well," Fuji grinned, gesturing at two large sacks of assorted bread in his arms.

Then they stopped in front of a door.

"Here we are. Ah, sorry, would you mind?" Fuji said gesturing at the sack of bread in his right arm.

"Aa." As Tezuka took both sacks into his arms, his skin came in contact with Fuji's in the process. It felt warm.

"Thanks." Fuji fished out a cardkey from his jacket pocket. He slid the card into its place until a click was heard. Pushing the door open, Fuji moved aside to give access to his guest, his hands already full with the sacks.

"_Hai, douzou_. Welcome to my humble nest."

Tezuka stepped inside, taking in the scene in one sweeping glance. The short passage at the entrance led to the center of the apartment, which had the kitchen on the left, the living room on the right, and two doors were spotted at the far end. The walls were painted in cream color and the floor was of warm wooden pattern. High windows were graced with dark blue curtains neatly tucked at the sides, letting the sunlight go through the white lace curtains and give the apartment a glow.

As Fuji walked to the kitchen to fuss over the drinks, Tezuka found himself looking at a large, deep blue sofa near the windows. Its color stood out nicely in the living room. Glancing on the far wall behind the sofa, photo frames of various sizes in black listings were hung in an artistic way, where a simple wooden dining table with two chairs lied under. They were all black and white, consisting of scenery, people, animals, and still objects, and clearly had something of advanced photography techniques in them. Judging from the choices of furniture, colors and artworks, Tezuka immediately recognized that Fuji was a minimalist. And there was a thing with the way he decorated the rooms that made the apartment look larger and comfy.

"By the way, congratulations for the Grand Slam. You were really great at beating that fifth rank player."

Turning around, Tezuka found Fuji setting down a bamboo tray consisting of two earthenware cups, a teapot and a plate of assorted bread onto a table in front of a TV set. He dragged a chair from the dining table and sat facing the backrest as Tezuka landed on the blue sofa.

"Thanks. You watched it." It was meant as a statement, not a question.

Fuji chuckled low. Same old Tezuka. "Yes, at Rolland-Garros. What? You think I'd waste a chance of witnessing the birth of a legend?"

Tezuka looked at him. "Why didn't you look for me?"

"Well, I know how busy you are, being a famous tennis pro and all. Besides, I know how important this tournament is to you, and that you needed full concentration on it."

"But you know I'm never too busy to see any of my ex-teammates."

Fuji just continued to smile at that.

"So, you met Echizen," he changed the topic.

"Aa."

"How is he?"

"Getting better."

"That's good to hear. How come he wasn't in the tournament?"

"He's after Wimbledon."

"Ah, I see."

Propping his chin on one hand on the top of the backrest, Fuji tilted his head. "Funny though, I don't recall ever giving Echizen my home address."

"He didn't know."

Fuji narrowed his eyes. "Then how did you find me?"

Tezuka looked at him. "Is it that important?"

For a moment Fuji stayed still, looking like he was contemplating. "Maa, I guess not, now that you're here. Anyway, successful attempt on catching me off guard put aside," Fuji's eyes shone brightly as his smile broke free, "It's good to see you again, Tezuka."

There was a twinkle in his eyes when Tezuka replied, "It's good to see you again, Fuji."

Indeed, Tezuka was glad that he could finally meet the tensai. Ten years did bring changes to him. The fourteen-year-old Fuji that everyone knew had been petite and rather fragile looking, but the twenty-four-year-old Fuji who was now sitting in front of him had grown much taller and stronger. During his growth Tezuka had also gained more height, but looking at the slight difference when they stood side by side in the elevator, he suspected that Fuji probably lost only ten centimeters at most. When the tensai was taking off his dark brown corduroy jacket at the entrance, Tezuka could trace the toned-ups under the light shirt Fuji was wearing. Those honey brown strands and bangs were now shorter and looked fashionable. All the boyish traces on Fuji's face had gone, replaced by elegant angular features; from the exotic shape of high cheekbones, the faint line that sort of divided the tip of his nose and down the teasing pale pink lips, to the sexy faint crook of his chin.

Fuji had turned into a gorgeous man.

* * *

"So tell me, what's been happening in your side of the world?" Fuji asked, pouring more tea onto Tezuka's cup.

"Where do you want to begin?"

Grinning, Fuji said, "Seigaku."

Tezuka cleared his throat. "Well, you remember Kawamura. He's now married with two children, a boy and a girl."

Blue eyes widened at the news. "Taka-san??"

"Yes, he's opening another sushi shop in Yokohama. Said his cousin's taking care of that shop but the whole management thing is in his hand. He still makes _wasabizushi_, and waits for you to clean up the stacks in the counter," Tezuka explained.

Fuji shook his head, looking bewildered. "Taka-san is married? That's great, and it's good to know the sushi shop's advancing… I miss his _wasabizushi_."

"When was the last time you visited Kawamura?"

Thinking, Fuji shook his head. "I don't remember… six, seven years ago?"

"Then you should meet him. Kawamura will be happy to see you. We all do," Tezuka said.

"Yeah, it's been a long time…" For a brief moment, Fuji's smile turned soft at the reminiscence of their happy days in Seigaku. But soon the cheerful smile was back in its place as he chirped, "And what about the others?"

The old friends talk continued.

Tezuka told Fuji that Ooishi had taken the same path as his father, which was to become a surgeon. After all, the raven-haired guy had been prepared to inherit the hospital his father was running. As for Kikumaru, he ran a pet shop in the suburb of Tokyo. Fuji grinned at that. It sounded very much like Eiji. He remembered having difficulties in latching the red head's face off the local pet shop window one time when a new cute brown bunny was displayed. Inui was now an asset to a leading food company in Japan. He was also the copyright holder of a new brand of supplemental drink. Fuji once heard from Yuuta that Momoshiro made a debut as a sports presenter on TV. Fourteen months on going, his fan club page had now reached over 5000 hits. But nothing beat the shock at the fact that Kaidoh was now running his life as a farmer in Shimane Prefecture. The _mamushi_ quit tennis upon entering the university. He was married and now expecting a baby.

Nostalgia remained thick in the air when both men realized that the sun had set, which meant it was time to part. Tezuka went back to the hotel feeling as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The meeting went better than he had expected. Though he was aware of the many facets Fuji had, Tezuka knew that the tensai was glad to see him too. They made a promise to hang out together tomorrow evening. The bespectacled man felt like he should thank the deities for the second chance to meet Fuji, and prayed from now on that they would side with him until the mission was accomplished.

To be continued.

* * *

Mori's Notes:

Tensai: genius

Anneanne: grandma (Turkish)

Quel est le problème: what's the problem

Mon cher: my dear

Merci: thanks

Ohisashiburi: translated freely as 'long time no see' (formal)

Hai, douzou: Please (come in)

Wasabizushi: sushi made of green super spicy dry mustard-like

Mamushi: translated freely as 'viper'

Yaah, seems like my post-winter vacation finally bore itself fruits. My very first trip to Paris, which lasted for only four days so God knows if I've mistaken this or that place. Or things. But one thing for sure, Paris has great places for kissing scenes. Hell yeah.

Any comment/constructive criticism is very much welcomed.  
Thanks for reading!


	2. Mirror of the Past

_Disclaimer: Only the plot and some foreign characters that you won't find in any tenipuri episodes belong to me._

_Warning: Long sentences, weird thoughts._

_Setting: Mostly Paris. Early summer right after Roland-Garros Tournament._

_Hugs and thankies go to my proofreader **maria-chan**._

_To my wonderful reviewers, thank you all. So very sorry for such a long update. I spent the whole December trying to upload any of my fics but ffDOTnet seemed to develop some ugly feeling towards them and spat them out, though I finally managed to sneak in my mpreg fic, only to realize much later that I've put it as a new story instead of a new chapter!! (tears off hair). So anyway, here are the replies:_

**kagami** --- Don't worry, all the answers to your questions are already in my next chappies. And yes, I understand exactly what you mean. It's not my intention either to make it all too too fluffy and sweet. Too much sweet gives me toothache. And I hate toothache. So yeah, I think you're safe. :)

**yoshikochan** --- Yes, there seems to be more masochistic thoughts appropriate for tezukafuji compares to other pairings like… say, the golden pair? Interesting.

**driftingwanderer** --- Anou… this story is actually a series. I've already gotten at least 5 chapters down, and there are still more to go. Don't worry, I won't leave my readers dangling by the cliff. ;)

**tora macaw** --- Aww, you reviewed again! (hugs) ..Though I wonder why your comment didn't pop up in my reviews section. Is ffDOTnet acting up again? Well, it is ALWAYS acting up against me. It took me two months just to upload this one. :(

**celes-chan** --- You're right, Buchou should've jumped Fuji right then and there. But you'll find out why he was slow in the chase. :)

**fujiko-chan** --- Um, well, I did warned my readers for the long sentences in the story (points warning above). But I'll see what I can do for my next chapters. Thanks for pointing out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll open my heart and show you inside  
My love has no pride  
I feel with you I've got nothing to hide  
It's all up to you, to tell me to go  
'Cause it won't be me to walk away  
When you're all that I know" 

- Don't Wanna Lose You – Gloria Estefan

**Uncover**

By Moribayashi

Chapitre Deux – Mirror of the Past 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was exceptionally cold that night.

But the school was filled with colorful lights, loud music, and students scattered all over the place. Wearing their best outfits looking good and feeling great, they arrived either in groups or with dates to attend a farewell party. The party was held annually by the school board, as a celebration for graduate students of Seigaku Junior High School. Boys and girls were laughing, singing, dancing, and gossiping over their soon-to-be no longer classmates who looked exceptionally fabulous on that special event.

Attending random babblings and jokes thrown at a small crowd of ex-class 3-6 by Kikumaru Eiji near the hall entrance, Fuji Shuusuke glanced around. As he nodded to several fangirls passing him by, the usual smile fixed on his face, the tensai idly wondered if Tezuka was still in the hall. One more glance to the far corners and he was sure that his former captain was no longer there, so Fuji walked past the entrance and out to the only place possible: the tennis clubhouse.

There was no light in the clubhouse when he arrived, but Fuji knew Tezuka was there. He gently pushed the slightly open door a bit wider, and found the stoic boy standing alone in the dark room. Tezuka was leaning against the large window; his silhouette was carved on the wall by the light from the exposed glass. Gazing at the picture of his former team hanging on the wall, he didn't realize the tensai's presence in the room.

"Bidding farewell to the throne, Buchou?" Fuji greeted the taller boy gently, a teasing tone on its edge.

Tezuka turned his head to find the honey brown haired boy approaching him. "Fuji," he acknowledged curtly.

"Neh, why didn't you turn on the lights?" reaching the window, Fuji halted then leaned casually against the glass.

"I like it this way," Tezuka replied calmly, his head looking down.

"Hn, it's more romantic, huh?"

Learning from years of experience to not fall for Fuji's endless little pranks, Tezuka stayed silent.

"Great things happened in here, Tezuka." Fuji glanced at the picture. It consisted of all Seigaku Regulars, which was taken right after they had won the national championship. "All because of you and your passion for tennis, and I dare say we were the luckiest tennis team in the world."

Tezuka looked at him, his expression grew softer. "Thanks for being serious in tennis," he said. "…and for standing by my side."

Fuji smiled a real smile. "You're welcome, Tezuka."

"What are you gonna do after this, Fuji?"

Tilting his head, Fuji looked as if he was contemplating. "Saa, other than finishing senior high, I haven't given much thought of what my life will be yet," he replied honestly. "However," he added a moment later, face turned serious as cerulean blue eyes flew open, "There is something I wanna do now. Something I need to find out." And with that, he turned to face the taller boy.

"Fuji…" Tezuka blinked, aware at the sudden change in the air. Blue, blue eyes were directed at the ex-captain the way he never looked at him before. The tensai stepped forward, intending to close the remaining space between them. But then a loud noise made him stop. As the clubhouse door was opened, Kikumaru stormed in, dragging Ooishi Shuichiroh with him. "Nyah! See what I told you, Ooishi? They're here! Fujiko! Tezuka!" nearly crushing the tensai's ribs with his enthusiastic glomp, the redhead permanently walled up whatever remaining space was left between the two boys.

"Tezuka, Fuji, what are you doing here?" turning the lights on, Ooishi asked with a smile.

"Nothing, Ooishi. I'm just helping Tezuka spicing up his nostalgic mood, ne Tezuka?" Fuji answered casually, eyes crinkling up as usual.

At Ooishi's knowing smile, Tezuka raised his hand to fix his glasses in order to hide a blush, secretly sending a glare to Fuji who smiled innocently.

"Hoi! Nostalgic? Then you can't forget when Momo smashed that dane dane guy from St. Rudolph on the face in the district tournament, can you?"

Fuji's smile turned into a grin. "Yeah, it's one of the best bloopers I've ever seen."

Ooishi laughed. Even Tezuka had the edges of his mouth quirk up several millimeters at the funny incident. Soon, the empty clubhouse turned alive with the boys chatting and laughing.

It was a cloudy night sky as Tezuka and Fuji walked home together. Although Fuji's home was at the other side of the city, Tezuka didn't say a word when the honey brown haired boy got into the same train with him. As usual, most of the ride was filled with comfortable silence. Though Tezuka could sense there was something different with the silence, he didn't bring it up, for he knew the tensai would eventually speak up if he felt like he needed to.

Opening the gate to his house, Tezuka walked to the veranda with Fuji trailing behind him. While he was fussing with the door key, Fuji took a deep breath, preparing himself of what he was about to do. He waited until the taller boy turned to face him.

"Tezuka, that thing we were talking about in the clubhouse…" Fuji was looking at the gleaming of the stainless steel watch on Tezuka's right hand. "There's something I need to find out, about… us." He paused to check if the other boy showed any emotion.

There was nothing.

Fuji bit his lower lip, leaving more color to it as a result. "You know, I've been thinking about our relationship lately, where we have been, and where we will-"

There was a change in the bespectacled boy's face. "Fuji-"

"I like you, Tezuka. I like you a lot. I don't know how it started, but it's here," Fuji put his own hand on his chest, "…and it's real." Stepping forward, the smaller boy reached out to caress the stoic boy's cheek with the back of his fingers. "And I wonder if you feel the same thing…about me." With that, Fuji stood on tiptoe to press his lips to the other boy.

Tezuka's pupils dilated. He gasped, but did nothing to remove himself, and slowly closed his eyes instead. Fuji's pale pink lips were soft and tasted like melon, sweet but not so, alluring him to taste more. Tezuka had no idea how long they had stayed like that until suddenly, pictures started rushing into his mind. His family, his promise to Yamato-buchou, his fateful match with Atobe, his painful struggle in Germany, the nationals…

Having his consciousness slammed back to him, Tezuka's eyes instantly flew open and he pushed Fuji away out of instinct. The tensai almost stumbled backward had he not trained his reflexes well.

"_Fuzakeruna_!!" Tezuka growled like a wounded beast.

Fuji was staring back at him in shock and confusion, not aware of his mask slipping off. "Tezuka…?"

"Don't you dare make fun of me!" using the back of his hand, the taller boy roughly wiped his mouth. Those russet eyes were flashing in anger. And fear.

Fuji shook his head. "But I… didn't mean to make fun of you…" his voice was quiet and small. In the mixture of many feelings, there was something akin to hurt in his eyes. But the mask had firmly slammed back on his face before the other boy had the chance to notice. Forcing a smile, he voiced out the most soothing tone he could bring himself to manage at the raw display of rejection in front of him.

"Ne Tezuka, I'm sorry, okay? Such a stupid prank, I won't do it again. I promise… Okay?"

Tezuka was standing rooted to the ground, refusing to look at Fuji in the eyes. His breaths were still short although they were slowing down.

"It was out of line. I'm so sorry… You can order me to run laps, okay?" Fuji said, stepping back. "I'm leaving now. Please, don't be angry anymore… I'm sorry," and with that, he turned away and left.

Tezuka closed the front door and headed quietly to his room. When his mother, who had woken up at the sound of his yelling in the otherwise peaceful starry night asked him what it was going on, he apologized for the small commotion and proceeded to climb upstairs. Closing the door behind him, the usually composed boy leaned back and sank down as his legs were giving away from shaking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After that night, Tezuka didn't see Fuji for three days. When they accidentally bumped into each other at school on the fourth day, Fuji acted like nothing had happened. The boy was still smiling and greeting graciously as usual, and teasing everyone in the courts but him. Not that Tezuka didn't feel awkward about this, but he figured Fuji had learned his lesson for stepping out of line. Although the tensai seemed a bit tense whenever Tezuka was around, the bespectacled boy saw it that Fuji didn't pull away. So the messy haired boy decided not to make a fuss out of it.

Besides, he never told Fuji to run laps, anyway.

On the day of Tezuka's departure back to Germany to continue his study, the Regulars saw him off. Yet Fuji was nowhere in the group. Tezuka didn't say a word. What he didn't know was that Fuji was struggling in devastation. The tensai thought that the bespectacled boy didn't wanna see his face anymore. Or it was more likely that he couldn't bring himself to see the other boy leaving him for good. Despite the rejection.

So then it was time for Fuji to leave Japan. It was four weeks after Tezuka's departure that his whole family was moving to New York to live with the patriarch, leaving his fellow teammates in shocked. He told them only the day before his flight, which left Kikumaru angry in tears and yanking him by the shoulders. The redhead accused him of being a traitor of their friendship. But Fuji only smiled and said in the gentlest tone he used only to his best friend. And Tezuka.

"Neh Eiji, I'm sorry. But had I told you earlier, you would've shown me this sad, sad face for weeks, and it would've made me even harder to leave. But I have to, my whole family's going. Besides, it's not like I'm staying there forever. Three to four years maximum and we'll see each other again."

"But still, how can you do this to me? Aren't I your best friend anymore?" by then, Kikumaru's angry tears had turned to sniffles, albeit still pouting.

"Hey, I never say that, aren't I? Come on Eiji, we're still best friends. But I guarantee that you won't be alone. You still have Ooishi, he'll make even better boy- oops! – best friend than I am," he winked at the band-aided boy whose face was now matching his hair.

"Mou! Fujiko! That's not funny!" Kikumaru scolded cutely, trying so hard to hide his blush. "But still, tennis won't be the same without you and Tezuka."

Fuji tried not to cringe at the mention of the name. "Oh, but everyone will be in the team again. Ooishi, Inui, Kaidoh, Momo, and _Occhibi_. You all will make it to the Regulars and hit nationals, just like the old time!" pulling his best cheerful smile, he desperately hoped Kikumaru would stop whining about his leaving. At least for tonight.

A couple of months later, upon finding out from Kikumaru's random emails that the bouncy redhead had been spending most of his time with Ooishi, he decided to retreat completely to the shadow, and bid a silent goodbye to his life in Japan.

Shortly, Fuji started his Senior High in the US. Doing his best to start a new, he decided to permanently hang his racquet and join the school's photography club. He was active in the school's news bulletin, which earned him quite a name for excellent numerous coverage in school events. He dated several girls, maintained good relationship with the captain of the baseball team – which put his name on a nice post among fellow students, and won his teachers' hearts. It was a good thing that the student-bully in the US wasn't as mean as portrayed on TV. But he had no worry for that, having learned Karate on a local dojo in the neighborhood, and thus able to protect himself.

His platonic relationship with his younger brother Fuji Yuuta was also improving, mostly because they were left with no one else in an English speaking neighborhood at the beginning, so they had to support each other before they were able to make friends. One thing that was relieving to Shuusuke was the fact that although they once again shared the same school, this time Yuuta didn't seem annoyed at his brother's excellence. He once asked his younger sibling about this, and got yelled at instead for looking so lowly at him. Blinking, Shuusuke then hugged his stubborn brother and thanked him for understanding and praised him for his maturity. Yuuta was soon involved in a busy attempt to free himself from the death grip and leaving the room scolding a 'stupid _aniki_' in the process.

As time went by, photography had become Fuji's passion, replacing tennis. Of course, he was still playing tennis with Yuuta or some friends or his father's friends on several occasions, but by the time he was in the last year of high school, Fuji had found his true love in photography. Although it wasn't a new hobby to him, the genius was eager to learn from scratch all over again, all the while discovered that the world of journalism was enthralling as well. His goal was then set, which was to become a professional photographer. And being Fuji, by the time he graduated, the boy had secured his future by winning himself a scholarship in a famous school of photography in France. Having been a freelancer in several magazines, it didn't take too long before his dream company, the National Geographic Channel, contacted him for a two year contract. Thus, his journey around the world with the dream job and the dream work places had begun.

Life had proven to one Fuji Shuusuke that if he really did, there was nothing that couldn't be done. Including stepping out from an old phase in his life, which consisted of tennis and one certain stoic captain of Seigaku; the two things that he had once held so dear.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As it was planned, Tezuka went back to Germany to finish his studies. He figured there wasn't much for him if he were to stay in Japan. All his teammates were advancing beyond his expectations. Truth be told, the realization of their not really needing his presence was kinda hard for him to accept. How everything had moved on without him being around. But then instead of letting the sinking feeling eat him, he directed his thoughts and energy planning for his own future. He had a personal dream, which was to be the best professional tennis player in the world, and that was where he was heading.

Upon graduating from a school equivalent to Senior High in Muenchen, he flew to London to enroll in a prestigious tennis academy. Persistently shaping his goals and ambitions, Tezuka soon earned respects from both students and trainers. His cold exterior had again helped him maintain both authoritative and fearful presence around his opponents, which somehow made them easier to defeat. He kept his scores up through various tournaments until he stepped into the ring of professional tennis players in England several years later.

After finishing his study in London, Tezuka went home to Japan. Having been known as the legendary captain of Seigaku – he thanked Inoue-san and Shiba-san for their great efforts on media coverage, and as the undefeated rising star in Japan's tennis world, the stoic young man had management services lined up for him. After consulting with his old coach, Ryuuzaki-sensei, he found one service which he considered reliable and suited his style. Now with a set of new troops and a number of sponsors behind him, Tezuka was ready to conquer the world. The Japanese tennis player, whose hair was still as artfully messy as ever, had been entering tournaments in Australia, USA and Europe, and now was securing his position up in the Top Ten ranks of Grand slams.

Being the loner he was, little – if not nothing - did people know about Tezuka Kunimitsu's private life. He never bothered to show his emotions, let alone getting involved in a scandal. Rumors had it up and down. Nevertheless, no matter how much eager the media was to find out about the handsome player's love affair, the hunger was never satiated. There was only one word left for the man: iceberg.

However, again, little did people know that often, when he was granted amongst his tight schedule the luxury of an off day, Tezuka would stay in his quiet apartment or a cabin up in the mountain gazing at the clouds, staring at the fireplace, looking at the far colorful streetlights, or just sitting amongst the steam in his hot bath for hours. Sometimes he would open one of his two photo albums where he kept all the little pictures of his life. Then he would stop at one particular picture, consisting of a skinny boy whose straight honey brown bangs nearly covered his eyes, which in turn strangely looked like a set of crescent moons, and whose lips curled up in a friendly manner. The boy liked to smile, to nothing or no one in particular.

As strange as it was, yet based on years of observation, Tezuka suspected that after a long period of practise, the boy managed to train those exact same quirks on the edge of his mouth into various different meanings, ranging from angelic to devilish. Tezuka would put his index fingers to trace the lines of those eyes, lips, little nose, lower jaw, neck, the body beneath the white-red-blue polo shirt that was Seigaku Regular's Boys Tennis Club attire, and below. A pair of lonely, lonely eyes accompanied all.

It had taken a long time for Tezuka to realize his feelings toward Fuji. Ever since the night of their graduation, the bespectacled boy hardly said anything to the tensai, save for the grunts, the nods, the two-three-letter words… wait a minute. A nod isn't counted as word. Well, for most people. Not him. At the fact that the tensai wasn't there on the day he departed to Germany, he ignored and later dismissed the sinking feeling that was creeping up his heart.

When Ooishi emailed him telling that Fuji was off to America, he thought it was really for the better for the blue-eyed boy. He knew Fuji and his father didn't really have the same words. With the father and son living together, it would be a great chance to make up for the loss of time. As time went by, with piles of schoolwork and special training from his former trainers in the rehab center at where he was volunteering, Tezuka hardly had enough time to think about Fuji. However, the tensai's words at the night of his confession remained stubbornly in the back of his mind, and came back to haunt him only at the loneliest hours in his life.

Tezuka started seeing things that he failed to see within the tensai before. Indeed, as both captain and teammate, he had noticed many things from Fuji of which every sensible human being would consider good traits. If not gifted. His multiple talents, intelligence, eloquent manners, patience, sharp observation, all the things that were potentials had the tensai chosen to fully explore them. But he realized that in the end, he might never truly look at him.

Potential. Such a deceitful word it was. He was so busy looking and plotting a way to explore Fuji's potentials, with the objection of watching him rise to the stars, without really understanding what it was the tensai wanted in his heart. The warm gestures, the smiles, the way those eyelids flutter up to reveal cerulean blue orbs staring at him expectantly, the one-sided chit-chat, the comfortable silence, they all had double meaning. Indeed, Fuji was an enigma. You need to fully equip yourself before you get into the complex labyrinth that was he. But even the hardest puzzle isn't impossible to be solved, is it? If only he had also used his heart.

So why then he rejected Fuji?

The very first answer that came to his mind was _panic_. Tezuka was dreadfully panicked. Surely he had lost count of the love confessions he received from the girls in his Junior High School – that, if he ever bothered to count at all. But none of them was accompanied by a kiss. Or a press on the lips. Or light nibbles on each other's lip. Or… whatever. The bottom line was, they were all confessions. No additional ingredient. So when somebody confessed their love to him and kissed him, not to mention one of the same gender, wouldn't it be natural that he got freaked out and lost whatever composure he had?

Then there was this thing that Tezuka thought he would never have crossed in his life, let alone got to near it. Yes, he was well aware of Fuji and his little pranks. But no matter how bad Fuji had tested his limits – believed him for they were the worst, this one was way out of line. _Homosexuality_ isn't something to play with. Contrary to common belief, Tezuka actually came from quite a liberal upbringing. But even the most liberals still have to get their senses rooted to the ground, or else the world would run in chaos. So homosexuality wasn't something he would consider as a way of life. Ever. Okay, at least back then.

There was also another thing. The rushing images in his mind, all the things he had done to come this far. His dreams. His goals. His life. Tezuka, who had just recovered from a fatal injury that almost tore apart his life, was scared to death at the possibility of losing his dreams once again because of this forbidden act. Tezuka remembered how his shaky legs instantly gave out once he was alone in his room. How his whole body was shaking so hard that he had to hug himself in order to have it stop. All because of _fear _of what might have come had he decided to lock his common sense in a box and proceeded to go on living without it.

So, didn't it mean that he had feelings for Fuji all long?

Younger Tezuka had insisted that the feelings he had for Fuji were strictly within the line of friendship. If it ever went beyond that, it'd be nothing more than platonic. True, Fuji was the only one who could understand him. Ooishi was his best friend, but even the raven-haired boy couldn't get past the barrier without breaking in. But Fuji could, and eloquently did. Tezuka also admitted there were some private emotions that he showed only when the tensai was around, like some kind of a privilege for him. He liked it when he found out that Fuji had sensed this, and that the tensai had showed him some of his true self in return. It was really symbiosis mutualism.

Years after, Tezuka realized that the love confession wasn't prank at all. Fuji had meant every word he said. However, by the time Tezuka realized his own more-than-platonic affection towards the blue-eyed boy, it had been too late. He had hurt Fuji, and in the end he had hurt himself. Somehow, he felt that Fuji's sudden departure was aimed to get back at him, for leaving so abruptly to Germany after the match incident with Hyoutei's captain. Not telling him first but in front of the whole Regulars was equal to telling the tensai he wasn't all that important to him. In the end, it was similar to violating the privilege.

Among a few things Tezuka had ever regretted in his life was the fact that he failed to recognize Fuji's confession, as the greatest privilege the tensai would have ever given to him.

But now it was no more time for regret.

Tezuka was a firm believer of no-such-thing-as-luck, for life had taught him that nothing would ever gain without effort; and yet the man found himself wondering if it had been luck itself that knocked on his door the moment he heard Echizen mention about Fuji. Maybe there was hope. Now that he was granted a second chance, Tezuka had resolved to find Fuji, for he was ready to make up for the pain he had caused and the time he had wasted. No matter how Fuji would feel about him, no matter how much time it would take to win his heart back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued.

Mori's Notes:

Fuzakeruna :: translated freely as 'Don't mess around (with me)'

Occhibi :: cute, cuddly nickname of Echizen Ryouma

Aniki :: Older brother (formal)

Ah, yes. I realize this chapter might look detached from the previous one, but it is essential for the whole story to make sense. As usual, constructive comment or criticism is very much welcomed, for it helps showing me where I'm good at or need to work out better. Thanks for reading! :)

And oh, since I guess am gonna need it as much as Tezuka need it for Fuji, wish me luck for the next uploading process on the series' updates.


	3. Catching The Light

_Disclaimer: Only the plot and some foreign characters that you won't find in any Tennis No Ohjisama episodes belong to me. _

_Warning: Long sentences. Alternate Universe. And it's still not too late to turn back and skip this series should you feel that male-male relationship isn't your thing._

_Setting: Mostly Paris. Early summer right after Rolland-Garros Tournament._

_A big, big heart for my proofreader, **Maria-chan**._

_And many thankies to my dearest reviewers:_

**Tora Macaw**- Glad you enjoyed the angst in the previous chapter. I got the feeling you're gonna find this chapter interesting, becuz some of the settings took place in Australia. /nods/ Yep… So lemme know what you think, okay.

**Kagami**- Am sorry, too, for not updating in such a long time. But thanks to your g'luck wish, I think I've gotten along well again with ffDOTnet /hugs site/. Glad you liked my depicting of Fuji, and yes, let's hope he won't go OOC as the story goes. ;)

**Ruji**- Heyy, it's good to know you're following this series, too. Yosha, I'll work hard for next chappies! ;)

**Yoshikochan**- Ne, am sure Fuji and Eiji will remain best friends, despite my not focusing on their friendship /whispers: sowwy…/. Btw, Tezuka said thank you for the wish for his success, God knows he's gonna need it very much /ebil smirks/.

-

"I'll open my heart and show you inside  
My love has no pride  
I feel with you I've got nothing to hide  
It's all up to you, to tell me to go  
'Cause it won't be me to walk away  
When you're all that I know" 

- Don't Wanna Lose You – Gloria Estefan

-

**Uncover**

By Moribayashi

Chapitre Trois – Catching The Light 

-

"So what was it like to join the National Geographic Channel?" Tezuka asked Fuji one bright evening. Today was their fourth meeting, and unlike the previous two that were held outside, this time it took place in Fuji's apartment. Dinner had just finished, taking the shape of two large boxes of sushi and a couple of bottles of beer.

Glancing idly at the direction of the kitchen, Fuji mused. "Saa, it was great. The best job in the world. I got to travel around the world for free, just like you," he looked at the tennis player.

"You did?"

"Yeah, I've been to Africa, and then Australia, Asia and the Bahamas. I often was assigned with a team of researchers for documentation purposes. You know, like the documentary films you see in the channel. It often takes months away from home, mostly covering remote areas. Then I also have regular due dates with the magazine."

"Out with nature.. must be fun."

Fuji smiled, remembering that Tezuka was a nature freak just like him. "It was."

"Then why did you stop?"

Sighing, Fuji cast his eyes at the nearly empty plates.

"Good fate I guess, because I don't believe in misfortune. I got injured when doing coverage in Australia. There were four of us: two researchers, one local ranger and me. We went on a speedboat to Kakadu. Ever heard of it? Kakadu is the largest national park in Australia. A spectacular ancient wildlife habitat consisting of stone plateau, rainforest, estuaries, and coastal beaches. It's also well known as a paradise for saltwater crocodiles. We landed on one side of the forest, planning to observe the croc eggs. It was when I was taking pictures that suddenly a bored croc decided to jump out from the bushes and go hostile, making our small group scatter. My friend and I were running into the woods, but I stumbled over a small hole and fell down… and that was when the croc found me and sunk its teeth into my thigh."

Of all the things that could've happened to the tensai, this one _definitely_ wasn't something Tezuka would ever dare to imagine. Dear gods, Fuji was ambushed by a _crocodile_?

"And then what happened?" asking, the man wasn't aware that he had been holding his breath.

"Thank god, it wasn't one of those giant crocs, or else I would've made a nice wasabizushi." Fuji grinned, silently hoping his joke didn't turn Tezuka green. "No, seriously, it was a young female, with the size of less than two meters long."

"Anyway, the ranger was trying to divert her attention from my delicious looking thigh, and when finally the croc let go of me, another friend threw his jacket to cover her eyes. And then we ran as fast as we could to the boat because the scent of my blood could've attracted another predator. Right then I had nothing in mind save for getting into the boat and get the hell out of there. I didn't even feel the pain. It wasn't until we were half way to the base camp that I realized one of the researchers also got his arms injured. Then soon, a chopper came to evacuate us to the appointed hospital."

Fuji told that he was given three months of bed rest as a result. Luckily, although his inner left thigh had been bleeding heavily, the bite didn't affect anything life altering; but it left a permanent scar of thirty-seven stitches. Fuji didn't mind, though. Joking, he considered it a love bite, saying that the she-croc must have been in one of her sensitive days and her deceiving eyes made her see him as her stupid ex-boyfriend.

Despite the horror, Tezuka found himself unable to hold back a small chuckle.

Four days after the incident, Fuji was transferred to a hospital in Paris, where his family had been waiting. He stubbornly refused to be transferred to Tokyo and have his family take care of him, so his mother and elder sister flew to France and stayed at his apartment. Unfortunately, given bed rest for three months meant that he was out of the expedition team, and considering that his contract with the company was due in less than two months, Fuji decided to quit.

Truth be told, the tensai was very, very upset with having to leave his dream job. But he didn't have the heart to go against his crying mother, who had practically begged her genius but hard-headed son to find another less dangerous job and start settling down. So there he was, bound with a contract to a fashion magazine. Although fashion photography wasn't anything new to him, Fuji still felt awkward with the sudden change of work. As he said to Tezuka, "I felt like a ranger climbing down the mountain and seeing the glamorous city for the first time. Bedazzled, and severely homesick."

"But you're okay now." Again, Tezuka gave him a statement and not a question.

"Sure, it's been over a year. Besides, as long as I have my camera then I'm a happy man."

"So you're not going back to the National Geographic?"

Fuji snickered. "Well, I never said that. Frankly, I'm planning to go back to NG as soon as my current contract is over. I've been keeping in touch with my old boss for some time. Still, for now, I'm happily stuck in the jungle of lights, while working on my second photo book."

Tezuka nodded. "Ah yes, your works. I've seen them in Tokyo."

Pausing, Fuji raised one eyebrow. "Are you saying you visited an art gallery and not a museum?" the look on his face clearly said he wasn't buying the idea of Tezuka and modern arts combined.

"I might look like a barbarian in the courts, but I'm actually quite a civilized being." Pulling a regal look, Tezuka shot back calmly. Fuji grinned.

"So, you've seen them. What do you think?"

Looking at cerulean blue eyes meaningfully, Tezuka said, "They are beautiful."

"Thanks. Glad you like them." Those eyes were now boring through his glasses to meet a pair of russet orbs.

For a moment, they were just looking at each other, accompanied by nothing but a faint music on the stereo set. Iris, by Goo Goo Dolls.

Then Fuji diverted his eyes somewhere.

"Ne, do you wanna see my private collection? I think you might like it. It's Nature Freak Fun-fun Special Edition," he offered, glitters of joke in his eyes.

Flashing a gesture on his face at which Fuji interpreted as smiling, Tezuka nodded. "Show me."

-x-

Fuji was serious about photography. Tezuka could tell from the artistic black and white compositions hanging in the gallery in Tokyo sometime ago. Ever since he found out that Fuji often put his works in various exhibitions, Tezuka had always tried to keep track of any photography exhibitions in Japan. The effort had resulted in a photograph that he won in a charity auction through his manager, who sent him suspicious looks regarding his sudden interest in modern arts. The artwork took the form of a picture of an old woman from some tribe in South East Asia, which was now hanging on the wall in his apartment's bedroom.

It was the same picture he was staring at now, among Fuji's large portfolios, which were scattered on the warm wooden floor in the living room.

"This is an old woman from a Dayak tribe in Kalimantan, Indonesia. They were splendid tribes, really. High sense of art. The tribes are famous for their beautiful tattoos. Mine was also made there," Fuji explained.

Tezuka was eyeing him. "You have tattoos?"

"Yes, well, just one. It's here," Fuji reached his shirt to slip off enough buttons just to pull down the back of his shirt. Tezuka moved closer, and saw a medium sized tattoo at Fuji's upper back, situated right between the shoulder blades just below the nape. Its tribal pattern resembled a pair of wings. The blue-black color came out in contrast to Fuji's pale smooth skin. Beautiful, indeed.

"You see, they use this traditional method where no needle is involved. But it blends so smoothly with my skin, and the color comes out even better than the usual permanent tattoos," Fuji said. "Wanna feel it?"

Tezuka put his calloused fingers on the tattooed skin. It felt smooth. Fuji's skin felt smooth. He wasn't really sure but for a brief moment he felt that Fuji had trembled slightly to his touch. The tensai then leaned away and buttoned up his shirt casually.

"Did it hurt when you had it?"

Grinning, Fuji answered. "When it swelled up, I suffered from high fever. Two whole nights. But it was worth it."

The tensai continued showing him pictures and told the stories behind them. Amongst them, there was a picture which had been taken when Fuji was assigned in the Jungles of Kenya. He told Tezuka that his tent was built near a small pond in the savannah. Often when it was dark the team could spot a panther or cheetah quenching its thirst, or woken up in the morning to find a herd of elephants taking their leisure bath about twenty meters away. Next there was an underwater picture of the wild spotted dolphins of the Northern Bahamas, which had been taken from inside a sea capsule, and then, of course, the Great Kakadu. Despite learning about the crocodile incident, Tezuka had to admit that the place was indeed beautiful and intriguing.

Looking at these pictures, Tezuka felt that Fuji had somehow found his way to break free from his own self-restraining cage. They clearly told that the tensai was moving on, and somewhere in his heart the stoic man told himself maybe it was for the better for them that they had parted back then.

"Seems like you've been all over the world," Tezuka realized that Fuji was waiting for his comment.

"Maa, not really ne. There are still places I'd love to visit, like the ice poles, and the Amazon."

"To get another love bite from the piranhas?"

Fuji chuckled. "If that's the case then it's more likely losing several ounces weight."

Tezuka smirked. "Relax, there's no way those piranhas will win against Indiana Jones, Seigaku version 02," the way he said it somehow resembled Inui's.

Fuji laughed.

Outside, the night was getting higher. Fuji got up to change the CD in the stereo. Tezuka was fixing him a warm gaze. "You're advancing, Fuji. That's good to know... I'm happy for you," he honestly said.

For a moment Fuji's smile disappeared, but soon a sincere one was showing. "Thank you, Tezuka."

"And it's not like you're not advancing. Hell, Mister, you run fast! Come on, I know there are still things you haven't told me yet. The very secret of Tezuka Kunimitsu, the famous pro tennis player," Fuji raised one eyebrow, smile looking devilish.

"You've already known everything about me," Tezuka replied, his eyes smiling at the sight of Fuji rolling his eyes.

"But you know, there's one thing I like very much about you," This time, Fuji's face turned serious. "You have a very strong focus. You managed to chase the exact same goal until now. Not that I wasn't sure you'd make it, but watching you play in those big tournaments, I still find it hard to believe," shaking his head in amazement, Fuji continued, "Tezuka, I'm so glad one of us really made it. I'm so proud of you."

Tezuka's heart felt exceptionally warm with the compliment. "Thank you, Fuji."

"And whenever I see you on TV or in the newspaper I can tell people that, hey, that tough guy's my friend. We used to be in the same tennis team. He was the best captain our school's ever had," Fuji grinned.

Then silence filled the room. Tezuka was playing idly with a half empty glass, while Fuji was stretching out his limbs, relaxing on the floor.

"Ne Tezuka, who's your girl friend now?"

Tezuka abruptly stopped whatever he was doing.

"Or should I say… girl friend_sss_?"

Tezuka shot a sidelong glance at the tensai, suddenly feeling alarmed. He still remembered that innocent looking smile. Fuji and his evil pranks.

"I suppose you've broken already too many hearts by now."

_Déjà vu._ Tezuka was pretty sure he had heard somebody said the exact sentence before. Now that it came from Fuji, he wondered if it had double meaning; yet he couldn't help but feeling a bit ironic about it.

"You know me better than to believe in those tabloids," he replied.

"Exactly why I'm asking." Fuji poked cheerfully. "Tezuka, no one will deny the fact that you're a freaking workaholic, but I know you're also into the family-man kinda type. So, yeah, how many girls have you slept with by now?"

Here came a trademark glare from the legendary ex-Seigaku captain. "How many girls have _you_ slept with by now?" he shot back.

Fuji chuckled. "Oh, not that many. I suppose you haven't forgotten my sexual preference."

If only Fuji had known it actually meant good news to the stoic man.

"No, I haven't." But then Tezuka felt the urge to neutralize his answer. "But you look okay now. I mean, you seem alright with it." …Was he fidgeting just now?

"You can say that I'm moving on."

Tezuka nodded stoically. "I see."

Seeing his friend was back toying with the now empty glass and not looking at him, Fuji let an evil glint flash in his eyes.

"I had a man propose to me two years ago," smiling, he chirped casually out of the blue.

"………"

"You had WHAT?"

It was true. When Fuji was staying in one of the tribe's villages, one day a man came to his cabin and proposed to him, not believing in a second that the blue-eyed man was of the same gender.

"Then how did you convince him you're a guy?"

"I asked him to follow me into the room and then I dropped my pants."

Tezuka nearly dropped his jaw to the floor (which would've bruised his dignity had it really happened).

"He doesn't speak my language and I don't speak his, so what method did you think would work?" Fuji said a-matter-of-factly.

Tezuka found the explanation quite made sense.

"And he let you go?"

Fuji grinned. "Thank god, the guy was quite understanding. I might be gay and a nature worshipper, but that doesn't mean I'm open for any Tarzan and John's adventure."

Then it was silence again. This time the music had stopped playing, for Fuji didn't push the auto-reverse button.

Realizing that he was about to enter a sensitive subject, and most probably kill the good atmosphere, Tezuka carefully chose his words. "Fuji, about your… preference, did you tell your family about it?"

Ordinary people wouldn't notice the slightest change on that smile, or the darkening of those sky blue orbs. But Tezuka was no ordinary person. Fuji knew this, so he covered it with raised eyebrows and a huff.

"Naturally. They're the only family I have," He started. "I've never wanted to lie to them, nor was I planning to hide. Their reactions were mostly of general cases. Out of all of them, Yumiko-_neesan_ was the only person who didn't look away in disgust whenever I was around. But surprisingly, Yuuta started treating me better soon after. Three years later, Mom called on my graduation day in college. But Dad had ditched me for good, vowing he'd erase my name from the heirs' list and the Fuji clan for dishonouring the family."

Tezuka put his hand on one of the tensai's knees and squeezed gently. Fuji turned to look at him and smiled reassuringly.

"I'd planned not to tell them until I was in college, and it was proven to be the right thing to do, because then I would've been in trouble had Dad decided to kick me out of school. Thank god my enrollment in college was based on full scholarships, so I could still finish my studies without fully switching onto survival mode. Dad stopped whatever supplies I got from home, although Neesan kept sending me food and money secretly. But I couldn't always depend on her. She has her own life, too."

By the time Fuji stopped talking, Tezuka had to stop the urge to pull the tensai into his arms, afraid somehow it might hurt Fuji's pride.

"Hey, don't give me that look," Fuji grinned. "Things happened, it's just a process that I must go through. But everything has gone back to normal, nothing to worry about." Jokingly, he added, "I do remember Ooishi being the mother hen of Seigaku, but never you, _Buchou_."

How Tezuka missed that same gentle tone that came out whenever Fuji addressed him that way.

-x-

It was past midnight when Tezuka decided it was time to go back to the hotel. Although in Paris cabs are ready at 24/7, Fuji kindly offered him to stay for the night, which left the stoic man in surprise.

"Thanks Fuji, but I'm afraid I'll disturb your privacy," Tezuka politely refused.

"Nah, it's okay, we have two bedrooms," Fuji replied casually.

"…We?"

"Yes. Oh… didn't I tell you I have a roommate?"

Tezuka blinked.

"Ah, silly me," Fuji mumbled sheepishly. "Yes, I do share an apartment with my friend. But he's now out of the country."

He?

"Both of us have got to be away from home often, so mostly it's either his room or mine's empty, or sometimes both. So tonight you can sleep in my room, and I'll sleep in his. In fact… this apartment is free for you to stay in for as long as you like!" Fuji offered cheerfully. "It's a bit crammed, but at least it's better than being alone. And no curfew policy, I assure you. Feel free to do whatever you please here, at whatever hour."

Tezuka had to admit that he was tempted. VERY tempted. It was as if Fuji was letting him step into his life once again.

"Fuji, are you sure about this?"

"Tezuka, I'm asking you to move here," Fuji emphasized. "In Tokyo, you can be a loner and still enjoy your life. But this is Paris, where the-more-the-merrier law's applied. But of course, that's if you want to. Don't force yourself out of politeness or anything."

"And your roommate?"

"Oh he's alright. Like I said before, he's often away for work, so it'll be mostly just the two of us. He won't mind having you move here though, we do it all the time. It's good to have friends or families stay here once in a while," Fuji explained. "So, what say you?"

That night, Tezuka decided to go back to the hotel, and arrived at Fuji's apartment with his luggage the next day. On the first night, Fuji had Tezuka sleep in his bedroom where the man kept his suitcase, as the tensai slept in his roommate's. Fuji really meant it when he told Tezuka to make himself feel at home. The stoic man was relieved that the barrier, which appeared between them on the first day they met, had seemed to fade into the thin air. The Fuji he saw today was the same old skinny boy who enjoyed latching himself to his side back when they both had been students in Seigaku. Well, if not a bit more carefree looking. Ten years of living abroad might have done something good to him.

…And was it the same apple scented shampoo that Fuji had used back in Junior High?

-

To be continued.

_More Mori's Notes:_

_Neesan : Older sister_

_Buchou : Captain (referring to the anime fansubbers)_

_Any comment/constructive criticism is very much welcomed. Thanks for reading, and happy Valentine's Day! ;)_


	4. Ora et Labora

_Disclaimer: Only the plot and some foreign characters that you won't find in any Tennis No Ohjisama episodes belong to me. _

_Warning: Long sentences. Alternate Universe. Obscene language. Fuji worshipping. XD And, oh, if you managed to get to this chapter then I take it as you're okay with this whole male-male relationship idea. So, have a nice read._

_Setting: Mostly Paris. Summer Time._

_Lotsa Fuji!love for my proofreader, **Maria-chan**._

_And to my dearest reviewers:_

**babytears - **Thanks, hope you don't get bored waiting for my updates:D and please do enjoy this chappy and lemme know what you think.

**Tora Macaw - **You know, there's something about your review that always makes me smile. And thanks for reviewing in every chapter /hugs/. Ahh, so Kakadu has hot temperature? Benkyou ni narimashita.. Yes, Fuji was indeed very lucky that the croc was less than 2m long, otherwise Tezuka would never see him again, which isn't good for either men, no?

**ruji - **Hey, thanks for reviewing in both communities. The reason why I don't update quite often in ffDOTnet is becuz I don't always succeed in uploading the fics. Really, it's not becuzam lazyor favor the other place better, but the uploading process often IS frustrating. But it seems that I finally get along well with the server, so I hope I can update here sooner. :D

**yamatoforever - **Thanks for the reviews. Yes, Fuji had through a lot, but you know our tensai. I mean, he somewhat reminds me of a willow, delicate, yet strong and flexible. And just like you, I wanna see Fuji and Tezuka together, too. But it's up to them to decide. So let's pray for the best, ne/winks/

**tezufuji4eva - **Well, you'll find out more about who Fuji's roommate is /winks/. Glad you enjoyed the series.

* * *

"I'll open my heart and show you inside  
My love has no pride  
I feel with you I've got nothing to hide  
It's all up to you, to tell me to go  
'Cause it won't be me to walk away  
When you're all that I know" 

Don't Wanna Lose You – Gloria Estefan

**Uncover**

By Moribayashi

Chapitre Quatre – Ora et Labora

* * *

Fuji Shuusuke did change. 

It was something that Tezuka learned as he spent more and more time being around the smiling guy. Seeing that he had always associated Fuji with a river – deep, calm, and yet constantly moving with occasional fluctuations, he found the Fuji!facts enthralling.

Tezuka didn't notice it at first, but he did note that ever since that day in the coffee shop, Fuji rarely had his eyes closed, although the smile remained. He had thought that Fuji opening his eyes was merely out of curiosity, seeing that they hadn't seen each other for years and now it was time to catch up and store in mind whatever updates available before them – which was exactly what Tezuka was doing, especially considering the purpose of his staying in Paris now that the Grand Slam was over. But after a closer observation, it was getting obvious that the tensai had stopped his old habit of walking-and-talking-while-sleeping. Tezuka found it weird, as it had been one of Fuji's trademarks back in Seigaku, so he decided to ask.

"Saa, it didn't work out when I was in America, and it certainly doesn't work out here in Paris," Fuji answered with a smile, cerulean blue eyes directed at the bespectacled man standing next to him.

"As if it had worked out in Japan," Tezuka snorted, but enjoyed the deep blue color that had become his all time favourite.

Fuji looked amused.

"You think? Maa, I believe it did though. I gained my reputation both at school and in tennis partly because I walked, talked and played with eyelids closed. Even you found me mysterious and therefore let me hang around you."

"You know exactly that wasn't the reason why I let you be around me," Tezuka stated. "But you're right, I did find you mysterious. I still do."

Head tilted to the side as blue eyes narrowed slightly, Fuji chuckled amusedly. He leaned close to Tezuka's ear, and whispered in a seductive tone, "Then feel free to uncover me, Buchou. You know, while there is a chance."

A double-entendre. Now that was something that didn't change.

Looking at the tensai in an equally teasing manner that one Tezuka could manage, the handsome, stoic man returned the serve, "My pleasure."

Tezuka had to admit that even though he found them more frightening at the same time, those cerulean blue eyes had made Fuji look even sexier than ever. A dangerously beautiful creature that was he.

And then there was the same apple scented shampoo that Fuji had been using since he had been in Junior High. That same green bottle he had often shared with Tezuka in the school's shower stalls was now standing neatly among Fuji's other toiletries in the bathroom. Tezuka thought it was a good thing Fuji could find his favourite shampoo in a foreign country, and dismissed the weird thought of the tensai going so far as to have his family send them to him every month.

Fuji said it had used to be the latter, until his regular Japanese supermarket in Paris decided to have it imported from Japan about three years ago.

And later on, Tezuka found a major Fuji!fact that he had yet to learn: Fuji shared the joy of living in his apartment with one of the rare breathing clones of Michael Angelo's David.

His name was Jaime. A fashion model. Jaime was the guy that Tezuka saw in one of those frames in the living room, and among Fuji's portfolios. Shoulder-length black hair, bits of naughty curls here and there. Tall, athletic build with muscular proportion in just the right places. Exotic Latin features with sharp angular bones, thick eyebrows, eagle eyes, and a breathtaking smile.

Now what was the term again? Oh yes. _Fresh meat._

Jaime and Fuji had been roommates for more than five years, meaning that they met when Fuji was still in college. Jaime had often helped the blue-eyed genius by being the model for his photo assignments. They shared the same interest in many aspects and had experienced many things of living faraway from home together, which had bound them in a strong companionship.

Not to mention that they had once been lovers.

Although not anymore.

"Saa… maybe we weren't meant to be," Fuji had answered. "But we turned up as best friends, which we believe is the best thing for us."

Still, Tezuka felt his stomach clench unhappily at the revelation.

Three days later, he came face to face with Fuji's roommate, as the said person came back from a two-week series of fashion shows around Europe.

"Hi, I'm Jaime Garcia. _Yoroshiku_, Tezuka-san."

Shaking Tezuka's hand enthusiastically, Jaime flashed him perfect rows of white teeth, which came in contrast with his perfectly tanned skin.

"Yoroshiku, Jaime," Tezuka politely nodded, face plain as always. He idly thought that Fuji must have taught Jaime many things about Japan, considering how smooth the language was flowing from his lips.

"I've heard so much about you. It's good to finally have you here, as we didn't get the chance to meet you back then," Jaime spoke again in English, earning Fuji a curious-and/or-suspicious-but-still-stoic glance from Tezuka.

"Jaime and I watched you play in the French Open last year," Fuji explained, also in English.

"I see," Tezuka nodded. So, Fuji had been watching him for two years, at the least.

"Too bad I couldn't make it to Roland-Garros this year, my schedule's been packed. Congratulations, Tezuka-san. I hope you'll get to number one soon," Jaime continued cheerfully. "And welcome to our humble apartment."

"Thank you, Jaime."

Then Fuji draped his arm casually around Jaime's shoulder. "Alright, there's still time for unpacking your suitcase before we have dinner. Need some help, Gorgeous?" he offered in a low, suggestive tone.

"Sure thing, Babe," Jaime's reply was equally suggestive.

And with that, they walked towards Jaime's bedroom.

Suddenly, Tezuka didn't feel like staying in the apartment. "Fuji, I need to go to the nearby store," he quickly announced before the tensai and his roommate disappeared behind the bedroom door.

"Eh?" Fuji turned around. "But you'll make it on time for dinner, won't you Tezuka?"

"I'll try, but I think you shouldn't wait for me. _Ittekimasu._" Grabbing his jacket, Tezuka went outside, hearing Fuji's "Be careful!" before the door was closed behind him.

Once he was alone in the elevator, the bespectacled man let out a sigh. Knowing Fuji, Tezuka had predicted that there was no way in hell that his mission would go easy. Still, the idea of Fuji seeing someone else didn't settle well with him.

How things were always easier said than done.

Back in the apartment, Fuji was helping Jaime unpack his suitcase.

"So, that was _him_?" Jaime said in a life-is-boring-nothing-new tone as the tanned guy started unzipping the suitcase.

"Yep."

"I noticed his eyes on you," he informed teasingly.

Fuji just smiled at that. "Remember what I told you on the phone? Just act normal, okay."

"Chill out." Jaime winked. "Man, he's even hotter than on TV! No wonder you dumped me…"

Fuji looked up at him, frowning.

"Well, you did."

Fuji shook his head, ignoring Jaime's words.

Jaime absently looked up the ceiling. "So, what are you gonna do about him?"

"Saa… I don't know yet."

Jaime raised one eyebrow. "Shu, this guy's head over heels with you."

Fuji smiled amusedly. "I know. Can you imagine?"

"So? When are you gonna turn him _heels over head_?"

Fuji's smile got wider.

"Seriously, it's been three days and you guys still do nothing," Jaime shook his head. "What are you, people? Virgins?"

"Ne, I don't believe Tezuka is a virgin," Fuji deliberately missed Jaime's sarcastic retort. "But I do believe, with all my heart, that his hot tight ass is."

"Oh yeah. Hot tight ass makes it even more challenging," Jaime agreed. "So, why are you still here? Go away! Drag him to bed!"

"Now why do you so want me to have it with him?"

Jaime paused for a while. Then he leaned towards his roommate, voice flat as he spoke.

"Because you've been a faithful faraway worshipper of that godly sexy man for _thirteen years_. And if I am to watch you worship him for another thirteen fuckin' years, _still_ from faraway, I might as well shoot myself to death."

Fuji chuckled.

-x-

The sun had set high in the morning when the phone rang. Tezuka glanced around, debating if he should pick it up. Fuji was in the bathroom. Jaime was, he assumed, still recovering from jetlag in his room.

"Good Morning, Fuji Shuusuke's resident," Tezuka answered in English.

"_Est-ce que bonjour, je peux parler à Shu, s'il vous plait?"_

"_Je vous demande pardon?"_

"I'm sorry, is this Shu's house?" probably noticing the phone receiver wasn't a native French, the other speaker suddenly switched into English.

Tezuka frowned. Who..? Ah!

"Yes, this is his house," he answered quickly. "Unfortunately, he is not available at the moment. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Ah yes, could you please tell him, Marcel is calling?"

"Yes, I will inform him."

"Thanks, and who's this speaking?"

"I'm Tezuka. His friend."

"I see, thank you."

Then it dawned on him as this morning, another Fuji!fact had presented itself.

Fuji's friends in Paris called him Shu. Jaime called him Shu. Just like Uemura Shu, that famous Japanese cosmetics designer, or so he read. He figured because it was probably easier to say. Though it sounded odd, and so un-Fuji like. But then again, Tezuka himself had some friends in London who took liberty in calling him Tezzie. Not that he ever agreed on that. But if he could care less about that, there was no reason to care about this, either.

In the daytime, when Fuji was at work, Tezuka would spend most of his time visiting the places he loved: the Louvre Museum, where it is said to take about six days to get through all the artifacts, Le Fountain Bleu, and Versailles, where it takes about four days to get to each corner – the massive garden included. Although he had already seen all those beautiful sites during his long stay in Europe, seeing that visiting old sites had always been one of his hobbies other than fishing and reading, who was he to complain?

Sometimes when he wasn't feeling like going for excursion, Tezuka would play tennis all day. There was an out-door tennis court in a sports center not too far from Fuji's neighborhood that he really liked. There weren't many people using the court, which was just perfect. After all, if there should be one Tezuka!fact, it was Tezuka Kunimitsu was a famous handsome tennis pro player.

Often, there were people – usually Japanese tourists – who stopped by to greet him whenever they spotted him on the street or in a café or in other public places, asking for his photographs and signatures. Tezuka Kunimitsu and fans. The sight amused Fuji to no end. There were times when they were out together, Fuji happily moved aside to give access for fangirls who wanted to have their pictures with their idol taken. Sometimes Fuji himself offered to take pictures for them, which earned a slight furrow on the other man's brows.

In the evening, either Fuji or Tezuka would cook dinner. Or sometimes Jaime, if the Latin man was free of his photo-session or walking the catwalk somewhere in Milan, London or New York. Of course, Fuji would still cook them spicy food, and the situation could not get any worse now that he and Jaime lived together. The Red Hot Chili Peppers had become their official kitchen theme. Bracing his poor stomach, Tezuka had then wisely resigned to the fact.

Sometimes Jaime would tell Tezuka stories of college!Fuji, when the said person wasn't around. Talking to the non-vocal person that was Tezuka didn't seem to falter Jaime's will to start up a conversation with the stoic man and thus made the night enjoyable. As a result, Tezuka couldn't bring himself not to like Fuji's roommate. There seemed to be a charm that attracted people to Jaime. Something that the stoic man could not fathom.

Well, that, and the 'David' factor.

Not that it had any effect on him.

Still, he hated that ugly feeling that was coming whenever his stomach clenched at the thought of Fuji doing things with this 'David'.

Just like when he heard Jaime saying he used to be Fuji's model back when the youth genius had been in college. At that time, Jaime had been nobody. They both had grown close together, experienced many things together. Including those hard times when Fuji was disowned by his family for being out of the closet and had nowhere to turn to. Jaime was there. That was when the romance began.

However, it didn't work out as well as they had thought it would have. For one thing, Fuji had an old crush. An old wound too, to make it worse. So they decided to end their relationship and started off as friends. Of course, upon telling Tezuka, Jaime had deliberately missed one tiny fact that Fuji's old crush was now staying at his apartment, sleeping on his bed, and breathing the same air as him.

Somehow, Tezuka felt like he should thank Jaime for being there for Fuji.

-x-

Ten days had passed, and yet Tezuka felt like he had just begun unfolding the mystery that was Fuji Shuusuke.

Not that he had any complaints about it.

Especially not last night.

It was dark in the living room, except for the moonlight coming from the opened high window, and breeze sending the lace curtain slightly swaying. Tezuka, who ever since Jaime got home, had put Fuji back to his own room and insisted on sleeping on the blue sofa bed, was awakened from his slumber as he heard some noise from the kitchen's direction. The man glanced at his watch. 2 A.M. Turning his head to take a good look at the kitchen, Tezuka vaguely saw someone rummaging the fridge. Rubbing his eyes, he groped for his glasses, put them on, and froze.

Fuji was drinking iced water from a bottle, wearing nothing but a pair of light-blue boxers; his creamy pale skin glistening from the hot summer night. His long neck was exposed to the light from inside the fridge, dampened honey brown locks sticking to his forehead and the sides of his neck. Cerulean blue eyes closed in the pleasure of ice-cold water running down the dry throat. Once the craving was fulfilled, wet red lips parted, gasping for air, as water dripped down the smooth chin and slanted to the neck.

Tezuka swallowed.

Touching the bottle to his skin, Fuji rolled it over his body, feeling the coolness overruling the hotness. Starting from his neck to the back of one shoulder, the nape, back to his neck and the other shoulder, before descending down his chest. Sighing at the cool touch on his nipples, the man let out a soft, contented moan. The lucky bottle continued its journey down caressing Fuji's lithe torso, circling his back, grinding his waist, and finally stopped at the edge of his boxer just below the hipbones; thin fabric was stuck onto his sweat-damped skin and therefore barely hid anything that was supposed to be hidden.

Tezuka almost forgot to breathe.

Hugging the bottle, Fuji closed the fridge and was about to head back to his room when he saw a dark figure perching at the windows' direction. The man almost dropped the bottle.

"Jesus, Tezuka… you almost gave me a cardiac," blinking, Fuji sighed in relief.

"Sorry. I scared you," answering quietly, Tezuka tried to sound normal.

"I must have woken you up, sorry. It's very hot in my room I hardly get to sleep," murmuring softly, Fuji sauntered towards him. "Did you sleep well? I mean, don't you feel hot, too?"

Very. "No, it's quite cool in here. Didn't you open the window?"

"I did," Fuji muttered. "I would've broken the walls if I could."

As the tensai was standing in front of him under the moonlight, Tezuka's eyes secretly traced the outlines of Fuji's white, sweat-slicked body. He noticed the scar on his left thigh. Clamping almost all of the inner side – a bit close to the groin, were deep, swollen, irregular stitched-marks marring the otherwise smooth skin. Their somewhat tapered-end pattern was a lifetime reminder of the ferocity of an ancient predator. Heaven only knew how bad it must have had hurt back then.

And yet, Tezuka found himself restraining the urge to reach out and touch Fuji's thigh.

Damn.

As if Tezuka could really blame the crocodile for wanting to bite such delicious looking thighs. But of course, since it was Fuji's thigh then the she-croc was still the one to blame. How dare she, leaving such an ugly mark at the tensai's body. How dare she, tasting Fuji's thigh before Tezuka had the chance to do it _first_. How dare she-

"Well, it's time to get back to sleep then."

Blinking, Tezuka glanced up at the soft words pouring from Fuji's lips.

"See you in the morning, Tezuka."

After Fuji disappeared into his room, Tezuka's shoulders slumped as he let out a long, quiet sigh.

Disturbing.

Very disturbing.

At this rate, Tezuka wasn't sure if he was able to sleep through the morning. He had turned down Fuji's offer to sleep in his room out of politeness. Now he wasn't sure if this was really a good idea. But then again, tonight he was granted a sight he didn't see everyday.

Tezuka groaned inwardly.

Damn Fuji. Damn his deceiving eyes. Damn his betraying body.

Tezuka had stayed awake through the rest of the night. The man began his lousy morning with his first cold shower ever since he arrived in Paris.

* * *

To be continued. 

_  
More Mori's Notes: _

Yoroshiku : translated freely as 'Pleased to meet you' (informal)

Ittekimasu : translated freely as 'I'm leaving' (a common Japanese term used especially when you leave home)

Est-ce que bonjour, je peux parler à Shu, s'il vous plait: translated freely as 'can I speak to Shu, please?'

Je vous demande pardon : I beg your pardon

As usual, constructive comments and/or criticism are deeply cherished. Thanks for reading. :D


	5. Wonderland

_Disclaimer: Only the plot and some foreign characters that you won't find in any Tennis No Ohjisama episodes_ _belong to me. _

_Warning: Long sentences. Adult theme and language. Flesh worshipping in general. And the rating has risen to **R**. Or whatever it suits to the current ratings in this website._

_Setting: Mostly Paris. Summer Time._

To my proofreader, **Maria-chan**, and my dearest reviewers below, thank you so much, so sowwy to update so so late. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Jocelink** -- Glad you enjoyed the story. I'll work hard for next chappies. :)

**Tora Macaw** – Needless to say that Fuji darling IS sexy! …at least that's what he is in my head. XD About the climax, well, I think you'll have to wait for more becuz TBH, it's not half the story yet. Be patient, ne. Next installment will be coming as soon as I manage persuading the connection to sign another peace pact with me (is holding herself from kicking the stupid server and glaring at the technician).

**tezuka eiri** -- Romance..? Oh, yeah, almost forgot I put the word in the genre :p Guess I need to remind myself that before the story goes too far.. j/k. Heheh, Fuji goes full stem ahead to seduce Tezuka? Then I guess this chapter proves your theory. /winks/

**yoshikochan **-- /hugs/ Glad you like Jaime:D He is fun, that's why he fits Fuji well. Yeah, Fuji oughta know how much Tezuka has fallen for him. Even Jaime can't stand seeing their too slow progress, he believes those two need encouraging slaps on their fine butts. Xb

**pratz** -- Thanks for the review, though am afraid starting from now the plot is more likely to cross the said border. But I hope you still enjoy it. :)

**chaco and lily** -- Uh, shark in the swamp? I guess you mean, crocodile in the swamp, right? Well, anyway, am glad you liked the series, thank you. Although am pretty much clueless about the French lines /is turning to her proofreader for help, I luv your review no less. :)

**yamatoforever** -- Neh, my dear friend, you'll get all the answers to your questions for as long as you keep reading this series, heheh... though am no longer sure whether it's Fuji's nature or MINE that speaks louder when it comes to the teasing part. :b

* * *

"I'll open my heart and show you inside  
My love has no pride  
I feel with you I've got nothing to hide  
It's all up to you, to tell me to go  
'Cause it won't be me to walk away  
When you're all that I know" 

Don't Wanna Lose You – Gloria Estefan

**Uncover**

By Moribayashi

Chapitre Cinq – Wonderland

* * *

Shielding his eyes from the sun, a man walked past the glass doors. Steady steps headed towards the empty tennis courts. He could hear the faint sound of balls hitting the concrete ground from one of the courts, as his eyes caught the sight of another man standing on the baseline, hitting the balls that came from a machine in an unquestionable accuracy.

Glancing at his watch, Fuji smiled. It was past lunchtime.

He stood by the fence, quietly watching the rising Japan Tennis star practise. A fleeting emotion was playing on the pair of cerulean blue eyes, as the smile turned somewhat wistful. Never had Fuji thought that he would see his ex Seigaku tennis team captain like this again. Those happy memories, old they were, but still able to shake him enough. As if it had only been yesterday.

"Shouldn't you be at the office?" A deep, rich voice woke Fuji up from the short trip down the memory lane. Tezuka was looking at him from inside the court.

"I thought I'd pay my champion captain a visit." Emotion off the eyes, he directed his usual smile to the man inside the court.

Tezuka's eyes were back on the court. He bounced the green ball, preparing to serve towards the opposite of the court.

"Tezuka, have you had lunch?" Fuji asked, watching the pro tennis player move his skillful limbs, stretching upwards to meet the ball with his racquet, sheer determination in the pair of russet orbs behind simple glasses. Fuji smiled amusedly. Tezuka playing tennis was always a more fascinating view if observed with bare eyes.

"Yes. Have you?"

"I have. But I thought you might want a cool drink."

Glancing at his watch, Tezuka decided it was time for a break. He walked towards the bench coach. Smiling pleasantly, Fuji entered the now vacant court. The man placed himself next to Tezuka, who was wiping his forehead with a white towel. The tensai handed the bespectacled man a cold can of thirst quencher.

"_Doumou_," Tezuka said. He opened the can and drained the content into his mouth. They stayed silent for a while, enjoying the afternoon breeze.

"Fuji, why did you quit tennis?"

The sudden probing didn't affect Fuji's smile. The question would come out sooner or later. Tezuka was just being polite all this time. The honey brown haired man gazed absently into the red and green concrete, as his mind carefully forming words.

"Saa… I believe it's a matter of preference," Fuji replied. "Remember when you told me that I was a boy of multiple talents, and that I needed to explore my abilities to the fullest, so that I wouldn't end up living a dispassionate life? You were right. That's why I left tennis, to advance in photography. When my dad told us the whole family was going to America, I took it as a turning point in my life. Another head start. To leave behind things that didn't work out and try something new. Not that photography was anything new, but it was my choice."

"And what had made you think tennis didn't work out?" Tezuka was now looking at him.

At the question, Fuji's smile widened.

"Ne, Tezuka, you know I was never that passionate in tennis. Yes, I was serious in it, and yes, I worked like hell for the Nationals. But you've gotta admit that I don't have the same fire as you do, that my-life-is-nothing-if-tennis-doesn't-exist feeling. I found all that in photography," Fuji said.

However, Tezuka had the feeling that there wasn't all to it. He noticed how Fuji's fingers were clutching the wire-fence unconsciously as the tensai watched him play. But he wouldn't probe at it, at least not today. Yet the messy haired man couldn't help but give his last shot.

"But you still care for a game, or two."

Fuji chuckled. "You never give up, do you?"

Tezuka fixed his gaze at the blue-eyed man. "For old time's sake."

"Well, I don't think my boss likes seeing me breaking the lunch curfew so often," Fuji refused politely.

At least he had tried.

"Besides, this is not the reason why I came here. Actually, I was wondering if you care to join me tonight for, say, a little clubbing?"

Tezuka's eyebrow quirked. _Clubbing_?

"I know this might not be something you normally do, but it's better than staying at home. It won't be that bad, really. Plus, you'll get to experience Paris at _night_," Fuji reasoned, eyes sparkling with a promising excitement.

But of course, everyone would say that Tezuka Kunimitsu and clubbing weren't destined for each other.

Then Fuji stood up. "_Hai_, back to work. I'll be home at 6.30. If you're coming, we're leaving at 8 for dinner. _Ja,_" chirping happily, the tensai turned to leave the tennis court.

Holding his racquet, Tezuka was ready for the last session of his training. Honestly speaking, clubbing was not anything that the stoic man ever thought of. However, to waste another chance to see a rare facet in Fuji Shuusuke's life was a bit too much even for him. Besides, it wasn't as if he had anything better to do tonight.

-x-

"You ready?"

"Yes."

"Then let's get going."

As planned, Tezuka was going to experience another of his little adventures in Fuji's world tonight. He had the feeling this time it would be different, if not more exciting. Well, anything about Fuji was hardly unexciting. At least to him.

Sitting on the backseat cab, Tezuka could smell the faint cologne the other man was wearing. Sexy, though he would still very much prefer Fuji's own body scent.

"You look great tonight."

Glancing to the side, Tezuka found a pair of cerulean blue orbs gazing at him. Leaning his head against one arm supported on top of the backrest, Fuji regarded him with appreciation. Tezuka was wearing a black long-sleeved silk shirt under a cool black leather jacket. The lower part of his body was covered in deep black jeans. He had replaced his glasses with a pair of neutral contact lenses, making the usually placid russet orbs look sharper, brighter and yet colder at the same time.

Striking. That was the word for him tonight.

Expression of gratitude was on the tip of Tezuka's tongue when he heard Fuji say, "You should dress like this more often. I bet all your fans will scream they want to marry you."

Looking straight back to the front, Tezuka felt his eyebrows twitching, as Fuji's smile morphed into an impish grin.

"Ne, Tezuka, are you sure this was your first time clubbing? Because you dress like someone set out for a prey."

Tezuka glared at the devil next to him, who was throwing back an angelic look. The messy haired man noticed that Fuji was wearing a light sleeveless stretch top with off blue straight denim rested comfortably on his hips, which showed some of his pale abs. A platinum chain bracelet circled his wrist, and simple silver earrings were attached to his ears. Honey brown strands were arranged in a ruffled style; all in all giving an impression of some _bad boy_ that needed punishment.

Tezuka snorted.

If Fuji said he looked like someone who was ready to get into someone else's pants, then the tensai must look like that someone in the pants.

"Anyway, promise me that safety comes first when you bring home someone, will you? _Yudan sezu ni ikou._"

Before Tezuka could say anything, Fuji had gotten off the cab.

They stopped in front of what seemed to be an American club, with a star-spangled-banner neon sign above their heads. After watching Fuji smile and chat with the guards, several minutes later Tezuka found himself standing in front of an atrium of a two-storied hall. There was a stage on the far end of the first floor with a giant screen at the high wall, and a bar on another side. Memorabilia of prominent US basketball teams and R&B/Hip-hop artists were notable decorations scattered on the walls. So did the classical jukebox near the bar. Halogen bulbs and other lighting equipment shone the dance floor. Light hip-hop music blared all over the club.

Fuji dragged him to the second floor, and took a vacant table by the wall. There weren't many people gather in the club yet, as it was still early. Soon, the two men were involved in choosing their menu.

"Yo, Shu."

Tezuka glanced up to find a big black man sauntering towards their table.

Grinning widely, Fuji stood up and exchanged warm hugs with the man. "Marcel, what's up? How's business?" he greeted in English.

"Well, the going gets tough, but the tough gets going. As always," answered the other man in heavy New York accent. His white smile flashed, giving him a friendly look despite his giant posture. "Now, where's the gang?"

"On the way, I think," Fuji replied casually. "You know how they're always late, probably up for some 'appetizer' or something."

"Okay, stop right there. No more details," raising his hands, the man smiled knowingly and shook his head. Then he cast his Happy-dent smile at Tezuka. "I suppose this gentleman is your friend."

"Yes, Marcel, this is Tezuka, we were in the same tennis club in Junior High in Tokyo. Tezuka, this is Marcel, my best friend from New York. He owns the club," Fuji introduced the two men.

"How do you do, Marcel," Tezuka nodded politely, shaking the other man's hand.

"How do you do, Tezuka… hey, wasn't it you who received my phone call that morning?" Marcel asked.

"…Yes, it was me," Tezuka answered as the memory dawned on him.

"Tezuka is a tennis pro, he's been doing very well at the Roland-Garros. He's now staying in our apartment," Fuji explained as Tezuka politely nodded again, feeling slightly embarrassed at Fuji's praise although no one could tell from his placid mask.

"Now I know why your name sounds familiar. You're the top-ten tennis pro. Wow… that's great, Man!" Marcel's eyes turned bright with open admiration.

So, Fuji had another best friend. Marcel, an Afro-American who owned an American dance club downtown. Fuji's bro back in New York. When the tensai had gone for a small adventure to Bronx, he'd accidentally gotten lost and ended up wandering in a very dangerous area. That had been when Marcel showed up and helped him. They had been best friends ever since. Despite his finding out about Fuji's sexual preference, Marcel didn't turn away. Now Marcel also lived in Paris, he was married to a white French lady with two adorable kids.

Fuji said he liked Marcel's club the most, because the atmosphere felt good and homey. And that Marcel's Chef made the best Deluxe Spaghetti Meatballs ever.

Then Jaime showed up, with his model boyfriend, Carlo. The four of them – and Marcel, too, whenever he wasn't busy with customers – had dinner and chatted, enjoying the long summer night. As usual, Tezuka was the quiet one in the group, being the passive observer. Watching the closeness between Fuji and his friends made Tezuka realize how empty his life had been. Somewhat bitter that he had thrown Fuji away – and tired of crouching at the far corner of the room, blanket over cold, shivering body in the dark.

Funny though, seeing how it had never bothered him before.

Long after that night, Tezuka made another resolution not to let go off the warm, welcoming flicker of light in Fuji's life that the stoic man had started craving for.

And yet, there was one more person Tezuka had gotten to known in Fuji's life. Her name was Sophie. A tall, sexy, longhaired brunette with deep smoky-eyes and full frosty pink lips, clad in a backless piece top, a very short suede skirt and a pair of slingback shoes.

After exchanging three kisses with the group excluding Tezuka, the young woman landed on Fuji's lap comfortably.

Tezuka visibly stiffened – although no one seemed to notice.

Regardless of him knowing that Fuji was gay.

"So tell me, Shu darling. Do you miss me that much or is there someone new?" circling her arms around Fuji's neck, Sophie's sexy nose was nuzzling on the tensai's cheek.

Fuji chuckled. He turned towards the young woman, face only inches away from hers. "You know how I miss those times we were together," crinkling up his nose, he replied in the same casual, flirtatious note.

"Ne, my dear Sophie, I'd like you to meet my friend, Tezuka. He's from Japan." Fuji then turned to face the ex captain.

Tezuka nodded politely.

"How do you do," Sophie greeted in accented English. She then whispered to Fuji's ear, "_Il est beau. Parle-t-il français?_"

"_Oui._"

"_Merveilleux._"

Smiling pleasantly, Sophie now turned her attention full-force towards Shuusuke's friend, launching off questions in French. "So, Tezuka-san, right? How long have you been in Paris?"

A chic French woman in her twenties, Sophie was Fuji's girl best friend. They had been classmates in college. Sophie took her path as a fashion photographer much earlier than Fuji, who had then been engaged with the National Geographic Channel. After the tensai had recovered from his injury, Sophie helped him a lot in adjusting to the new glamorous work environment.

"So, that hottie is Shu's new boytoy?" Sophie enquired later, when Fuji and Tezuka went downstairs to get some drinks at the bar.

"School crush," Jaime corrected. Slightly cocking his head, he added, "Actually, if everything goes well, he will most likely be Shu's husband."

Sophie looked stunned, as Carlo raised his eyebrows. "Isn't that great?" he smiled broadly.

"So, the ship's finally found its anchor," Marcel commented amusedly.

"Are you sure? This is Shu we're talking about," said Sophie.

Jaime smiled. "Let's just hope for the best, darling."

-x-

It was half an hour close to midnight when Fuji, Tezuka, Jaime and Carlo hit it off to their final destination.

A gay club.

It was located in a prominent gay district in Paris. Quite a famous one, Tezuka assumed, if the long queue at the entrance was anything to go by. Fuji and Jaime showed some ID cards to the guard on-duty. Watching Fuji chat with the guard who seemed to know him well, just like at Marcel's, Tezuka couldn't help but feel slightly off balance. Of course, he never forgot the fact that Fuji was gay. Nor did he assume Fuji being a regular visitor to a gay club was odd. Still, to really watch him strolling into the club with such familiarity was an entirely different story.

Well, at least he had been right. Tonight's adventure was going to be a lot… different, than usual.

Glancing around the club's interior, Tezuka felt like he was journeying into another dimension. Bright, colorful neon and halogens spread all over the hall, with lasers projecting every once in a while. Rainbow flags and streamers gave additional distinctive ornaments to the otherwise plain steel-constructed interior. Stripping poles and small squared dance stages circled with railings were placed strategically around the dance floor. A giant video wall was showing queer men dancing.

The dance floor was filled with people rocking their bodies in various synchronized rhythms to the loud house music. Unlike the previous club they had attended, this one was huge, and crowded. From the ground level where the dance floor was, to the mezzanine where Tezuka stood not far from the entrance door, and up to the balcony almost surrounding the hall, gay men were everywhere. There were a few lesbians, too. People were laughing, dancing, looking for bedmates or simply enjoying the night with bottles of drinks in their hands.

As if everything in the club screamed out a shiny happy glittery joy of the queer world.

Which it did.

Ignoring several guys hitting on him, and blushed just one tiny bit at that, Tezuka followed Fuji and the boys up to the balcony. The group landed on a set of couches with a view of the dance floor, blocked by only simple metal railings. Jaime went downstairs to get the drinks from the bar on the ground floor.

"See, Tezuka? Told you I was right. Only here, you don't have to look for prey, because they're the ones looking for you." Glancing at the side, Tezuka found Fuji's face leaning close to his, a smirk gracing his lips.

Stoic mask firmly in place, Tezuka wisely ignored Fuji's remarks.

"Ne, look at that," Fuji gestured his head towards a bunch of topless young men sending suggestive looks toward Tezuka's direction not far from their seats. "I think they've just encouraged you into plugging their delicious butts."

Tezuka was giving his best not to blush at the lewd comments, and settled with the thought that Fuji was just a little drunk. He should have known that it had been Fuji's purpose to drag him into a gay club and torture him mercilessly there. Such a rare, golden opportunity it was. The poor ex captain cast his eyes elsewhere, and ended up in a failed attempt of trying not to gawk at the sight of a naked white man dancing inside a cylinder glass cage, showered with water. But as always, the event hardly escaped Fuji's keen eyes.

"Wanna dance, Buchou?" Standing, Fuji offered him a hand.

"You know I don't dance," Tezuka answered coolly.

"I know," Fuji grinned. "Just checking."

Then Fuji excused himself. He headed down the stairs and disappeared.

Deciding that he was better to enjoy his once-in-a-lifetime trip to the queer world, Tezuka stood and leant against the railing, observing closely the unique hedonic escape. He saw a couple of men wearing cowboy hats with barely enough fabric to cover their respective crotches dancing wildly on the far opposite mezzanine, and got distracted by their occasional blatant French kisses. Tezuka blinked. Everyone here was so… out of the closet. He also noticed the stairs, which was filled with men looking for prospects, and idly wondered just how many of them would end up being lucky that night.

Looking at his nearly empty bottle of beer, Tezuka was heading back to the table to get another drink and realized only belatedly, that Jaime and Carlo were kissing and cuddling with each other on the black leather sofa behind him. Turning around abruptly in respect of the two lovebirds, Tezuka accidentally caught the sight of his object of affection on the dance floor.

Wearing the exact cowboy hat as those men on the opposite mezzanine, Fuji was dancing with, yet, another 'David' …and then another one, who slipped behind him smoothly and adjusted to Fuji's rhythm easily, groping the tensai's hips in the process. Fuji danced eloquently, though not as vigorous as the hip-hop dance he did with Sophie earlier. This time it was rather slow, and heavy with seductions, despite the busy rhythm. And far he was from Fuji's spot, yet there was no way Tezuka could've mistaken those hungry eyes and predatory smile on the other's face.

Tezuka unconsciously gripped the metal railing. Despite his outer mask, if one paid close enough attention, one would see how a naked pair of russet orbs darkened with jealousy. How the pair of strong jaws clenched tightly with built up emotions.

"You'd better start making moves. Don't wanna let him slip off the grasp, do you?"

Without turning, Tezuka knew Jaime was standing to his left, his eagle eyes fixed to the dance floor. Absently, the black haired man handed him a bottle of beer.

Forcing emotion off his face, Tezuka drank from the bottle.

"I don't know what it was like in Japan, but here, there's always a competition," Jaime gestured at the dance floor. More and more men danced around Fuji. The blue-eyed man seemed to enjoy their attention very much. Tezuka noticed that the previous two men who had danced with him had been replaced with a new pair, and that the one behind him was now biting his ear, as Fuji's eyes fluttered close, a sexy faint smile graced his lips.

Tezuka wanted so much to snatch Fuji's body away and drag him out of the damn club. Who were those bastards, anyway? HEY! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY… my…

Bitter as it was, but Tezuka had to admit that the last time he'd checked, Fuji was not his boyfriend.

On the dance floor, Fuji knew that his stoic ex captain had been monitoring him. An idea crossed his mind. Cerulean blue eyes opened, he tilted his head towards the balcony. Their eyes met. Dancing nonstop, Fuji smiled lazily at Tezuka, raising his hand towards the other man's direction, and curled up a finger.

Tezuka stood frozen in his place, ignoring the invitation.

Exactly what Fuji had predicted.

Then Fuji deliberately kissed one of his dance partners, drawing out the handsome hunk's tongue to battle with his in the air, their dancing went slower and even more sensual. From the corner of his eyes, the tensai caught something flash across Tezuka's face.

Another solid proof.

Fuji was highly amused.

However, Tezuka had reached his limit.

Fuji glanced up at the balcony to check up on his result once again, only to find no trace of his all time favourite victim. Instead, he found Jaime staring back at him, mouthing a silent "He's gone". Despite having predicted this reaction, too, Fuji felt his smile fading away. His body stopped moving on its own accord, earning confused looks from his dancing partners.

Suddenly, it looked like the fun wasn't all that fun anymore.

For the first time in life, Fuji Shuusuke lost his grip on his own prank.

-x-

Securing his black leather jacket against the night wind, Tezuka hurriedly walked down the street, feeling the urge to get away from the crowd to some place quiet and peaceful. He'd known Fuji had been challenging him, and he realized that if he was to stay in the game and win, he must know when to strike and withdraw.

But only then he found out how hard it was to remain clear-headed and composed, with all the suggestive actions the other man had bombarded him with.

Suddenly, Tezuka felt a hand grabbing his arm. Yet he made no effort to stop walking.

"So you're leaving without me?" Fuji smiled at him, whom he ignored completely behind a stony mask.

"Tezuka, are you mad at me?"

Tezuka crossed the street, and turned left as Fuji trailed behind him.

"No." _But I got your point loud and clear. _

"Then go back with me."

"No. You go."

"Not without you."

Tezuka intended to stop a taxi. But waving his hand, Fuji told the driver to move on.

"Look!" Tezuka snapped, realizing only belatedly that he had actually shouted at Fuji. Closing his eyes, the man was trying to regain composure. "Since you're really enjoying yourself there, why don't you go back and mind-"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence, as he suddenly felt something warm slam against his body.

Fuji was hugging him tightly.

Several moments passed, with neither of men moving. Fuji was silent, feeling the quick rise and fall of the man's chest, caressing his nape until the other's rough breathing began to subdue. Then, breaking the contact, he looked at Tezuka.

"Then I'm going with you," Fuji quietly said, his smile was gentle. And real. _I am sorry._

"Ne, Tezuka, there's a place I wanna show you. Let's go there, just the two of us."

At the other man's stilled response, Fuji cocked his head a little. "Come on, Tezuka. Let's go," extending his hands, he repeated in a warm, submissive tone.

"What about your worshippers?" the tone was harsh, but Tezuka couldn't help it.

Chuckling, Fuji shrugged. "What about them?" _You are more important. _

-x-

Fuji took Tezuka to an empty, secluded, ornamental ground by the Seine River. It was actually part of the long riverbanks sliced up by so many old bridges, which was used as children's playground. There were swings, a roundabout and statues of Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs, Peter Rabbit and cute red mushrooms. A tiny and insignificant spot compared to so many elegant sites scattered all over Paris, but it was beautiful and cozy.

Fuji's hideaway.

"Do you visit here often?" Tezuka asked quietly as they sat on the bench facing the river.

"This has been my sanctuary for years," Fuji replied. "I like sitting here, watching the river for hours. It feels nice, especially when your head is full."

"Or when your heart is lonely," Tezuka added, eyes to the river.

Fuji smiled gently. "Or when your heart is lonely. The view can be very beautiful, especially in autumn and summer nights, what with ducks swimming, and tourist boats passing by. Had we been here earlier, we would've gotten to watch the boats glitter prettily with colorful light bulbs."

"Is it safe to spend hours here at night?"

"Well, I haven't done it in the past months, but yes, it is safe to spend hours here at night."

Beyond everything, Fuji Shuusuke had seen it all. The man feared nothing.

Nothing.

They just sat there, side-by-side on the bench waiting for dawn, listening to the river telling stories of its life, until Tezuka's calm, deep voice broke the silence.

"Fuji, where did you learn to dance like that?"

Glancing at the handsome tennis player, Fuji's smile tinted with reminiscence.

"I used to join the street dancing group back in New York. High school time," he answered.

Marcel had introduced the joy of street dancing to Fuji, in exchange for giving him free algebra lessons after school. Being a proud Harlem boy that he had been, Marcel was a natural born dancer. Saying one day that Fuji's life had been boring, what with his pristine school life, uninspiring neighborhood, and even the photography club combined together, Marcel decided to drag his Japanese friend to the local street dancing club in his neighborhood.

"Then before I knew it, I was already an addict. Dancing, just like tennis, brings you good feelings. It releases the same endorphin. It had also given me sorta a double impact by dropping by the local gym regularly, since I needed to keep my body fit and lean enough to do the _popping styles_ and all," Fuji explained.

Tonight's amusing Fuji!fact: Fuji Shuusuke had been a street dancer.

"Now that I've been to that world, I can perfectly understand Momoshiro's obsession over his DDR machine," Fuji added, grinning.

A night summer breeze was caressing the river. Stroking from under the bridge, turning it into a cold wind. Fuji shivered. After all, the honey brown haired man was wearing only a tight shirt, jeans and nothing else.

"Are you cold?"

"A little. It's alright."

Tezuka was removing his jacket when Fuji's hand stopped him. "I have a better idea," he said. The tensai shifted his body so that he was now hugging Tezuka's right arm, and resting his head on his shoulder. "It's enough, thanks," he whispered gratefully.

Glancing at the other man, Tezuka's eyes grew soft. After a moment, the stoic man released Fuji's hold on his arm, and tentatively draped his arm around Fuji's lithe body, pulling him closer, as Fuji circled his arms around Tezuka's body.

"This is better," glancing up to meet his eyes, Fuji smiled sincerely.

Tezuka faintly smiled. Then he touched his head to Fuji's.

"Tezuka, did you notice that this is the first time we're really hugging each other?" Fuji mused, eyes to the calm river.

Giving a guttural sound of approval, Tezuka closed his eyes, savouring the feel of the other's body against his. They fell into another comfortable silence.

"Funny how I'd never thought I'd be sitting here with you," Fuji confessed softly. He glanced up at the other man. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Aa." Tezuka felt helplessly drowned into the depth of cerulean pools.

Then Fuji brushed his lips on the corner of Tezuka's. Light and sweet.

"Let's go home," he whispered.

Touching his forehead to Fuji's once again, Tezuka's eyes fluttered in agreement.

* * *

To be continued.

_More Mori's Notes:_

Doumou : thanks (informal)

Ja : translated freely as 'See ya' (informal)

Yudan sezu ni ikou : translated freely as 'Don't get careless', Tezuka-buchou's famous remark.

Il est beau. Parle-t-il français: translated freely as 'He's hot. Does he speak French?'

Oui: translated freely as 'Yes (he does).'

Merveilleux : translated freely as 'Excellent'

Popping Style : a term in Street Dancing (referring to MTV's Wade Robson's Project)

Phew, the longest and hardest chapter I've ever written in English so far.

TBH, am not sure if there's really an American hip-hop club in Paris, so I made it up. :b It feels good though, that I finally let out my dancing!Fuji obsession. Hope you enjoyed the whole package. As always, any constructive comment/criticism is cherished. Thanks for reading :D


	6. Little Game of Love

_Disclaimer: Only the plot and some foreign characters that you won't find in any Tennis No Ohjisama episodes belong to me. _

Warning: Long sentences. Tezuka worshipping. XD

Setting: Mostly Paris. Summer Time.

Special thanks to my betareader, **Maria-chan**. who helped me get this fic on time. Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

**Tora Macaw** – /huggies/ am glad you really enjoyed the previous chappy. Like I said, it was the hardest one to write in the series so far. But I guess it pays, somehow. I hope.

**DnKS-giRLs** – Neh, since you guys like our Jaime boy that much, I decided to give you more insight of his life in this chapter. Enjoy! XD

**Pratz** – I agree with you about the Japanese. I always think they are somewhat too rigid for their own good, and a little bit too cautious especially of foreigners. But in Fuji's case, need I remind you that by now, he has practically spent almost half of his entire life living abroad, which means it must have affected his values/beliefs in some ways.

**Anonymous** – You'll see more of their sexiness as more chapters come. /winks/

**tezuka eiri** – Well, all I can say is that Fuji has his own reasons for doing whatever he is doing. We'll find out later. /winks/

**silverskyeangel** – Hard to imagine Tezuka in leather jacket? Then try looking at Seigaku Calendar, I forgot what year (2003?), but am sure the pic must be somewhere in the net. It features the regulars posing in black, though not leather. My impression? He's not Tezuka-buchou, he's some hot guy working at a host club somewhere in Shibuya. Xb

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'll open my heart and show you inside  
My love has no pride  
I feel with you I've got nothing to hide  
It's all up to you, to tell me to go  
'Cause it won't be me to walk away  
When you're all that I know" 

Don't Wanna Lose You – Gloria Estefan

**Uncover**

By Moribayashi

Chapitre Six – Little Game of Love

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Ohayou_, Tezuka. Wanna fly with me to Riviera?"

Propping his body up on his elbow, Tezuka rubbed his sleepy eyes. Shading them from the morning sun, he blinked, and then frowned.

…_Riviera?_

It was always a busy day in the airport. The crew was loading the cargo onto the company's private plane, which was parked outside the hangar. Several beautiful male and female models were climbing up the stairs to get onto the plane. Inside, Fuji was communicating with his office through his cell phone, while Tezuka was sitting next to him, facing the window. The company assigned Fuji and his team to conduct a two-day photo session for a certain fashion feature in the magazine. The project took place in La Côte d'Azur, or widely known as the French-Riviera, a Mediterranean coastal region of southern France, famous for its scenic beauty, especially mild climate, and many fashionable resorts. One of the most romantic leisure spots in the world.

Everything happened relatively quickly. The plane landed in Nice-Riviera International Airport in the late afternoon. Soon, the group checked in at the company's affiliated hotel, where, to his carefully hidden delight, Tezuka shared a double-bed room with Fuji. After having a quick early dinner, the whole team proceeded to get on with the project.

The first photo session took place in an exotic Mediterranean deluxe beach hotel at where they were staying. There were seven models posing around under Fuji's directions, accompanied by suitable music backgrounds. As usual, Tezuka took the given opportunity to observe another facet of Fuji's life. He noticed Fuji's effort to keep a comfortable work environment in his small team. There were jokes and laughs to match the detailed requests and the tiring repetitions for the sake of optimum photo results. Despite his casual, seemingly nonchalant attitude, everyone in Seigaku knew that Fuji could be an acute perfectionist whenever the genius felt like becoming one. Looking at the way the team interacted – with the models included, it seemed that they were all used to Fuji's work rhythm and antics, and found no difficulty in adjusting to them.

It was past 2 A.M. when Tezuka heard a faint click from outside the door. Turning off the television, he stood up from his bed to greet an exhausted Fuji.

"Not asleep yet?" Fuji smiled.

"I was waiting for you," Tezuka replied.

Slipping off his shoes, Fuji put them neatly on the rack near the entrance. "I told you not to wait for me. Aren't you feeling tired, Tezuka?"

"No. You were the one who worked," Tezuka replied a-matter-of-factly.

Fuji chuckled. "Right."

Throwing himself onto the unoccupied bed, Fuji sighed and closed his eyes. Dark circles were starting to form just below his eyes. Tezuka figured it was the eventual result of Fuji's overtime work for the previous two nights.

"Aren't you gonna clean up first before you faint?" Tezuka gave out his usual dry humor in a deadpan tone.

Fuji moaned wearily. "I think I'm gonna pass out right now," he replied, but then got up half heartedly and walked to the bathroom.

Watching the tensai, Tezuka sat still on his bed, contemplating his next action before finally reaching out for his Mizuno travel bag.

Five minutes later, Fuji appeared from behind the bathroom door, clad with a dark boxer and an oversized white t-shirt. Tucking himself on the other bed, Fuji absently murmured an "_Oyasumi_, T'zuka" when Tezuka moved to sit on the edge of Fuji's bed and told him to roll over so that the brown haired man was lying facing the bed.

Too tired to question the other's weird request, Fuji followed his instruction, and found his shirt being lifted up to reveal his tattooed back. Opening a tiny glass bottle, Tezuka poured some oil onto his palm. Soon, Fuji felt warm, soothing hands journeying the length of his back.

"Hnnnh… you never told me you're so good at massaging, Buchou," Fuji purred contentedly.

"You never asked," replied Tezuka calmly. Had Fuji turned to look at him, he wouldn't have had missed the amused smile gracing the bespectacled man's face. Tezuka was savouring the feel of Fuji's pale smooth skin against his calloused palms, feeling the stiff muscles grow at ease under his ministrations. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to feel how these muscles would contract from pleasure.

Sighing, he tried to push away the overwhelming thought.

It would be beautiful.

At the soft snores coming from the other man, Tezuka looked up and let out a faint, gentle smile. Fuji was already in deep slumber. Deciding that it was time for his rest, too, Tezuka carefully pulled Fuji's t-shirt back down, and covered him with blankets.

After making sure the tensai was comfortable in his sleep, Tezuka found himself brazenly running his fingers through soft honey brown strands. Then he leant down to plant a soft kiss on Fuji's temple.

"Oyasumi, Fuji."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Morning had broken so fast.

Tezuka opened the window, letting the fresh, salty sea breeze into the room. He walked towards the still figure on the other bed. Fuji was still asleep; his body was facing to the side while hugging a pillow comfortably.

Sitting on Fuji's bed, Tezuka gently shook his friend. "Fuji, wake up. You've got to work today."

"Hnn…" eyebrows slightly twitching in annoyance, Fuji buried his face deeper into the pillow.

"Fuji… wake up."

Stirring so that he was now lying on his back, Fuji sighed in his sleep. His chest was rising and falling at slow, steady rhythm. His face was exposed, although his tousled bangs half covered his closed eyes. The usual smiley mask was absent, revealing his true face that was graceful and innocent. The pale pink lips parted slightly, looking like they were ready for a sweet, lingering Good Morning kiss.

Tezuka schooled his wandering thoughts.

"Come on, Fuji. You have a tight schedule today." Ignoring Fuji's tempting lips, the bespectacled man shook the Sleeping Prince harder.

Stretching felinely, Fuji opened his eyes. Blinking at the looming stoic figure above him, the tensai smiled sweetly. "Ohayou, T'zuka."

"Ohayou." Tezuka had never known that a full-grown man could still fit the word 'adorable'.

"Whattimeizit?" rubbing his eyes, Fuji mumbled, still half-asleep.

Tezuka checked on his watch. "You have exactly 17 minutes to get ready for the photo session at 9," he replied, watching Fuji's long brown eyelashes flutter close again.

There was silence.

Tezuka blinked.

But just as he was about to shake the other awake again, Fuji's eyes snapped open.

"WHA..!"

Making a mad dash into the bathroom, Fuji almost stumbled on his slippers.

Staring at the closed bathroom door, Tezuka let out a faint smirk.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning photo session was taking place on a rented Catamaran boat in the middle of Mediterranean Sea. It was a type of boat consisting of twin hulls, which lay in parallel. The boat was painted white, with four white sails standing beautifully in contrast to the blue, blue sea. Two pairs of models were getting ready for the shoot, accompanied by a make up artist and a wardrobe specialist. Everyone seemed to be more excited, probably because of being in a middle of breathtaking scenery. The day was warm, the sky was bright and the sea looked so inviting.

Tezuka sat crossing his legs at one side of the deck, enjoying the sea breeze caress his body through loose white Adidas t-shirt and knee-length black pants. Watching an outdoor photo session definitely was more fun than watching the indoor session, he concluded. He made a mental note to visit the region again someday. With Fuji, too, if the tensai wanted to. Tezuka glanced at the smiley man. Fuji was wearing a white sleeveless top under a loose, checkered blue shirt, which was left unbuttoned. His knee-length khaki pants perfectly covered the scar on his left thigh. Brown sunglasses perched on his head, as the lithe man busily gave instructions to the models and catching the moments with his camera.

During the small breaks, Tezuka caught Fuji shooting pictures of him from the other side of the twin hulls. Tezuka frowned. Fuji grinned, but acted as if nothing happened.

Soon, the second photo session was over. The group was heading to a nearby seaside restaurant for lunch, where the rest of the crew was waiting for the last photo session.

Then it happened again. Fuji was taking Tezuka's pictures sometime during lunch. And again, as the group was on the way with a big yacht to the third photo location in Cannes.

Tezuka frowned again. "Aren't you supposed to direct your camera over there?" he gestured at where the models were sitting.

"Oh yes," replied Fuji pleasantly. "But I suppose you haven't forgotten that you are my favourite model."

Tezuka snorted. But inside, his heart was fluttering. He knew Fuji was a great photographer, a man dedicated to his profession. He couldn't help but feel honoured at the praise.

But then he remembered a small conversation, which took place under the white tent on Anneanne's patisserie's porch one sunny afternoon…

And the fluttery feeling went crazy as Tezuka tried to suppress a blush in order to maintain his dignity.

When Sophie randomly brought up the subject on a leisure coffee chat, Tezuka had also noticed Fuji's habit of going everywhere with one camera attached to his side. He figured it was part of the dedication to the life Fuji had chosen, as well as part of his quirks.

Fuji smiled at that. "Maa, you can pretty much say that camera is my third eye," he commented.

"Uh-uh, and did you know that as soon as a girl learns that he's a fashion photographer, she'll do like anything to get laid with him in exchange of her pictures taken for consideration? So, I'll say that a camera is more like Shu's second penis," smiling, Sophie ended her hypothesis with a bite of cinnamon croissant.

Tezuka successfully choked on his iced coffee latte, as Jaime burst out laughing.

"Aw, Sophie, look what you've done," handing Tezuka some napkins to dry his coffee stained shirt, Fuji chided the girl, but the amused note in his voice belied his original purpose. "Are you alright, Tezuka?"

Since then, Tezuka always felt a blush threatening to creep on his handsome, stoic face whenever he saw Fuji directing a camera at him. He silently cursed himself for being perverted over such an innocent item. But then again, he couldn't help but feel and think of perverted things whenever Fuji was around.

And so, the whole group was now ready for the third photo session on their final destination: a private sandy beach in Cannes, Western Riviera. Unlike the rowdy pebbled beaches in Nice, beaches in Cannes have real sand. The long, coastal area is divided into many sections, with some of them privately run.

The last session ran smoothly and in a more relaxing mood, despite involving all models. Soon, the sunset arrived and the group called it a day. On the way back from Cannes, a small evening celebration on the yacht was held. It was filled with music and champagne toasts.

Sitting on one of the deckchairs, Fuji was relaxing. He took off his checkered blue shirt, leaving only his white sleeveless top. One could easily see the blue-black tribal wing tattoo on his upper back. It looked striking compared to his pale complexion, making Tezuka want to feel it again, just like last night.

"Ne, do you still go fishing, Tezuka?" watching the small cheery crowd, Fuji broke their comfortable silence.

"Sometimes, but I haven't done it again this year," Tezuka replied.

"Neither have I. In fact, the last time I went fishing was… with you," slightly frowning, Fuji smiled amusedly. "Such a long time ago. Do you still remember?"

"I do."

It had happened way back when they had been on their last year in Seigaku. One day, Fuji had joined Tezuka for a fishing trip to the mountain. The season had been heavy with rain, an ideal time for catching big fish in the river. When Fuji had been trying to take pictures from the opposite bank, he had accidentally tripped over a slippery rock and fallen down. Without thinking, Tezuka had jumped into the heavy stream. It was one of the things that had made Fuji get the impression that Tezuka also had some feelings for him, which had turned out to be a very wrong idea.

"Quite an interesting experience, really, to fall into the river," Fuji grinned. "But I think it won't be as interesting to fall off the yacht."

"No, it won't. But even if it happened, I still would jump for you."

Fuji looked up to meet a pair of russet orbs gazing back at him. Tenderness, and truth. Those were what he thought he had seen in them, and for a moment Fuji felt like losing himself. But only a moment, since his trained smiley mask had quickly taken charge and put the sentimental air back into normal.

By the time the group was back to the hotel, the moon had risen high in the starry sky. Since the work was over, everybody was free to do what they liked. It was a hot summer night despite the cooling sea breeze, and Tezuka felt like swimming, so Fuji went with him to the pool.

Sitting by the pool with his legs dipped into the water, Fuji watched the pro tennis player walk towards the springboard at the far side. Having been exposing himself a lot to the sun during countless practises and tournaments, Tezuka's skin had created a pleasant, healthy tanned color. His tall, firm posture and broad shoulders helped strengthen his graceful and authoritative aura. Trained muscles showing on his limbs and the gorgeous six-pack abs made a distinctive statement of his being a sportsman. Fuji noticed that girls around the pool were stealing admiring glances at the ex Seigaku captain. Specifically observing Tezuka's back, which was clad in black swimwear, Fuji grinned inwardly at the conversation he had with Jaime sometime ago. Hot, tight ass, indeed.

Climbing the stairs, Tezuka stood by the edge of the springboard. Then he jumped high in the air and did an elegant double rolling stunt before entering the water smoothly. Amidst the clear blue tiles, Fuji could see him swimming deep in the water to emerge at the center of the Olympic-sized pool, catching a quick breath, before continuing to swim towards the opposite end. Three rounds finished, Tezuka turned to swim towards where his friend was sitting.

"Feeling better?" Fuji asked casually, when Tezuka stopped by the edge of the pool next to him.

Taking off his goggles, Tezuka wiped his face. "Definitely," he replied. "You should get in here, too."

At the words, Fuji only widened his smile. Tezuka thought it might be because of the scar that Fuji didn't join him in the water. Although it wasn't that bad anymore, the scar could still scare people.

"It's alright. I don't really favour pools anyway, I'm more of the sea type," Fuji said, as if he could read Tezuka's mind.

At the other's cryptic answer, Tezuka blinked, and shook his head. It was a good thing that he was used to another of Fuji's antics. Had it been other people, they probably would've had edged away from the smiling tensai.

"Sometimes you really are scary," he stated.

Fuji grinned. "I know I am."

Resting his back on the side of the pool, Tezuka's eyes accidentally landed on a young couple kissing on one corner. Turning around, he folded his arms on top of the tiles and laid his chin, enjoying the cool breeze. For a moment, Tezuka allowed his mind to go blank and just relax himself. Absently, he murmured to his friend, "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"At 10:23 in the morning."

It took several seconds for the stoic man to realize that Fuji's fingers were now playing with his wet hair. Looking up to meet Fuji's eyes, Tezuka's heart skipped a beat at the soft gaze the other was giving him.

"Long bangs you have here," Fuji murmured, eyes to his hair, looking as if he was in a trance. "Ne, Tezuka. Are you planning to keep them?"

"What do you think?" despite the wild beating of his heart, Tezuka was enjoying how those slender fingers danced gently among his dark strands.

There was a faint but true smile gracing Fuji's lips when he answered, "I like it this way."

Russet orbs fixed on cerulean blue ones, Tezuka felt his tongue moving on its own accord. "Then it stays this way."

All of a sudden, something yellow flashed past above Tezuka's head, causing Fuji to startle and retract his arm, and thus spoiling their supposedly promising moment. Identifying the offending, flying object as a Frisbee, both men turned to look at a blonde little girl who ran towards them and said, a bit frightened, _"Je suis désolé, Messieurs, pardon de vous déranger."_

Glancing at each other, Tezuka and Fuji blinked. Then Tezuka swam to the center to get the Frisbee. As he gave it to the little girl, Fuji smiled at her and said, _"Voila, faites attention la prochaine fois, ok?"_

Nodding, the blonde little girl smiled back. Saying _"Merci, Monsieur"_, she then ran back to her friends.

Having recovered from the small incident, Fuji let out a small chuckle, while Tezuka was shaking his head. Then both men remembered their previous circumstance, and suddenly things turned a bit awkward.

"Saa, It's late. We'd better get back to the room," eyes to the water, Fuji quietly said.

"Aa. But I still have two more rounds to go. Just go up first if you want," Tezuka replied, eyes to the tiled edge of the pool.

For a moment, Fuji sat still. Then, looking at Tezuka, he said, "I think I'll stay for a while."

Looking back at the other man, Tezuka nodded quietly and proceeded to finish his remaining rounds of swimming across the pool.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Although Jaime had told him to hurry if he didn't want to lose Fuji anymore, Tezuka still wasn't sure whether or not Fuji still had feelings for him. Despite the closeness they were now sharing, he often felt like screaming in frustration. True, there were moments, which showed that he still held a special place in the tensai's heart. But it didn't guarantee that the other was serious about it. For one thing, Fuji was a natural born seducer. That fact alone made it harder for the stoic man to finish his checklist.

But of course, it didn't stop Tezuka Kunimitsu from enjoying the game he was playing with Fuji Shuusuke, the only worthy opponent ever in his life.

Back in the apartment, Tezuka had grown accustomed to Jaime's company. Knowing that he and Fuji were over, and that there was Carlo, a sweet Italian guy who had been filling up Jaime's life for four months by now – or so Fuji had said, and the fact that Jaime was being supportive of his mission. Well, sometimes a little bit too supportive for Tezuka's comfort. But still, an ally was an ally. If Jaime could help him win Fuji's heart, then he was more than glad to include him in the business.

With regards to the mission, the Fuji!talk still managed to beat any topic they had ever discussed – in term of Jaime taking up about 80 of the whole conversation. Just like this evening, where both men sprawled leisurely in front of the television after dinner. Fuji was, again, absent for some more overtime work at the office.

"You know, Tezuka, there's something I need to show you," Jaime said.

Casting an impassive look on him, Tezuka waited.

"But before that, need I tell you that this is something you aren't supposed to see under normal circumstances," after pausing for a while, as if to make sure what he was about to do really worth the effort, Jaime continued. "Because in normal circumstances, what I'm gonna do is called idiocy, as what you're gonna do is called violation of privacy under consent."

Then, putting his empty can of beer on the coffee table, Jaime rose from his comfortable position on the wooden floor. "Don't worry, though, I'm sure what you're about to see is good for you, especially now that you're gonna marry Shu, anyway."

Tezuka was too stunned to say anything at the interesting phrase the Latin man was using.

At the other's frozen state, Jaime merely raised one eyebrow. "Well, aren't you?"

Not bothering to wait for Tezuka's reply, he casually walked towards his bedroom. A few minutes later, he reappeared with a large thing resembling a book in his hand. "Here, check this out." Handing the item to Tezuka, Jaime settled back in his previous position on the floor, opening his third can of beer.

As the item landed on his lap, Tezuka recognized it as a photo album. Fingering the white cover, he read the gold engraved letter.

_First Anniversary. August 23. _

Tezuka instantly cast his eyes at Jaime. Was it really what he thought it was? But seeing Jaime gesture his head encouragingly, he proceeded to open the album.

Much to his surprise, Tezuka found that not only was Fuji great as a professional photographer, but he had also stretched his ability up to being a promising photo model. Taken in their early twenties, the album was full of Fuji and Jaime's photographs, mostly developed in sepia composition. It was meant for their first – and sadly, last – anniversary celebration. Jaime admitted it was one of the rare occasions where he had ever managed to convince the blue-eyed man to pose in the capacity of a model, which was taken beautifully by their dearest friend, Sophie.

Tezuka continued turning the pages quietly, wondering idly why he didn't feel intimidated by the intimate poses of the ex two lovers. At first, he figured he had probably been too enchanted by Fuji's charm in the pictures, which indeed looked totally different from the plain, smiley ones he kept in his Seigaku album. But then he learnt from Fuji's expressions that it seemed like the tensai had confided his heart to Jaime. Just like the one he was looking at right now, where Fuji and Jaime sat facing each other on the bed, cuddling, foreheads joined and noses touched, both smiling genuinely happy.

Looking at the photographs, Tezuka admitted that Fuji and Jaime actually fit together, although it would take all the tortures in the world to make him say it.

"He looked so happy in these pictures, didn't he?" Jaime's calm voice reminded Tezuka that he wasn't alone in the apartment. The Japanese man glanced at the Latin man, face plain as always, but a question mark was dancing in his eyes. _Why are you showing me all these pictures?_

Sighing, Jaime dropped his eyes to the floor. Reminiscence filled those eagle eyes, as a quiet smile was playing on his face.

"That was one of the best years in my life. I got the man I loved, a promising career path and a great life. We were so happy together, until Shu came to me one night, saying he could no longer be unfair to me. He tried so hard, I know he did, but just like what he had said, one can never lie to oneself unless their heart is made of stone. Shu has an old love he can't kill, no matter what he does. And it wouldn't be fair of me either not to let him go.

"This old love, I never knew what he looked like, until two years ago Shu took me to Roland-Garros for the Grand Slam. I know he used to be a great tennis player back in Tokyo, and he said he wanted to see his former teammates and friends who are going pro. After one of the matches, he pointed at a particular Japanese player with glasses standing in the middle of the court, and said, 'That was him.'"

At the truth's revelation, Tezuka's shocked reaction was uncharacteristically visible. Pupils dilated, he stared at the other man, as if torn between wanting and not wanting to believe it.

At the rare display of emotion from the Japanese man, Jaime only smiled. Fingering the pictures gently, he said, "I used to think that Shu's most genuine and happiest smiles were caught forever in here. I've never thought that the smiles he cast on you have beaten all in these pictures."

Before the conversation ended, Jaime took a good look at the other man. Eyes calmly studying him, he quietly said, "Now that you understand what's been happening, I take it you know what to do. Good luck, Tezuka."

Later that night, sitting alone in the deep blue sofa bed, Tezuka reviewed all the information he had gotten so far. To be honest, he was feeling both relieved and bitter. Relieved at the fact that Fuji's feelings never changed, and bitter at the thought of how stupid he himself had been, for not finding the other sooner so that they both didn't have to suffer this much. And now that his confusions had been cleared, Tezuka decided that it was time to bring his plan onto the next stage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Standing in the middle of a traditional market, Tezuka glanced around, observing the area. Situated not far from Fuji's neighborhood, the market is held once a week. It serves both as provisions for the Pompidou residents and as tourism object. It was fun really, watching Fuji skillfully bargain for various vegetables with the sellers, who mostly seemed to know him well. His smiley face and calm, friendly tone seemed to work magically on them, which resulted in the sacks of vegetables, fruits and bread.

"Looks like your charm works again," Tezuka stated, gesturing at the sacks he was holding on their way home.

Fuji grinned. "Yeah, I feel blessed," he replied.

Then he stopped abruptly.

"Fuji, what is it?" frowning, Tezuka followed his action.

"There's a photo box," Fuji pointed at a single cubicle standing by the wall. It looked old, but well kept.

"Ahh, I see. A temporary amusement park is being held today," he continued, observing a merry-go-round not far from the photo box. Children were sitting on various colourful model ponies attached to the big machine. Some other children were standing in line at the blue cotton candy stall. Compared to the happy picture, the old photo box looked forlorn and forgotten.

"Tezuka, let's take pictures of us," Fuji said.

"Fuji, I don't think it's a good idea…" By now, Tezuka had developed a strange sensitivity towards a camera that was directed at him, all thanked to a certain leisure coffee chat on a sunny afternoon under the white tent at Anneanne's patisserie porch.

"Oh, nonsense, it'll be fun!" dragging the other's free hand, Fuji happily strode towards the awaiting photo box. Reading the written instructions, he dug into his pocket for some coins, and went inside the cubicle. Sighing, Tezuka followed him sort-of resignedly.

"According to the instruction, we'll get five pictures. Now, shall we proceed to number one: happy pose."

Tezuka blinked fuzzily as the blinding flash caught a closed-eyed, smiling Fuji and a plain-faced Tezuka for their first picture.

"Number two: monkey pose."

Again, the picture would later result in a cute monkey-faced Fuji and an ever stoic faced Tezuka, who refused to lower his dignity by posing as what he would look like according to Darwin's theory.

"Three: Buchou pose."

"Oi."

This time, the picture would result as Tezuka frowning at Fuji, who was doing mimicry of a _certain_ legendary ex Seigaku stoic captain.

"And four… stolen kiss."

FLASH!

"Fifteen love."

Blinking owlishly, Tezuka's mind was trying to comprehend what had just happened, amidst the irritating fuzzy sight. Did Fuji…? Did they just…?

Suddenly, cerulean blue eyes widened at the feel of warm, soft lips sealing other warm, soft lips, sending electric waves throughout the entire body. Tezuka had stolen back the kiss. Fuji could hear the faint, delicious smack as the other pulled away slowly. Deep russet orbs gazed softly yet amusedly at his.

"Fifteen all."

It was now Fuji's turn to blink at Tezuka's words. Casting his eyes at anything other than the fond, observant eyes in front of him, and being aware of the close proximity of their bodies, Fuji failed to keep a blush from spreading on his face. Sighing, he tried to regain his composure with a smile. Hearing the other's deep, lulling voice call his name, Fuji looked up to find Tezuka's face leaning towards his. The other's bigger hand was closing his own, which was grabbing the shutter. Fuji had totally forgotten that they were still inside the photo box, but Tezuka had already taken care of that. So, five…

That morning, Tezuka went home feeling satisfied, having successfully caught the rare sight of Fuji Shuusuke blushing in a photo box picture, which now rested comfortably inside his wallet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To be continued.

_More Mori's Notes: _

Ohayou : Good Morning

Oyasumi : Have a good rest (used when going to sleep)

Je suis désolé, Messieurs, pardon de vous déranger : translated freely as 'I'm sorry, Sirs, I didn't mean to disturb you.'

Voila, faites attention la prochaine fois, ok: translated freely as 'There you go. Be careful next time, okay?'

Merci, Monsieur : translated freely as 'Thank you, Sir'

If you find this chapter confusing, am sowwy. I just recovered from quite a serious writer's block on this series when I wrote it. Hope it's still fun to read, though.

As usual, constructive reviews are deeply cherished, especially now that we're halfway through the story. Thanks for reading. :)


	7. White Heat

_Disclaimer: Only the plot and some foreign characters that you won't find in any Tennis No Ohjisama episodes belong to me. _

_Warning: Long sentences. Graphic content. Be responsible for yourself._

_Setting: Mostly Paris. Summer Time._

_A sheepy!Jiroh glomp to my betareader, **Maria-chan**__, and many thanks to my wonderful reviewers:_

**Yoshikochan** – Am glad you enjoyed the photo shoot description. I worked hard for that part. As for the words 'Tezuka' and 'cute', although they normally aren't meant for each other, they strangely seem to get along fine in some occasions.

**Tora Macaw** – Ufufufufu… if you like what Tezuka did to Fuji in the last chapter, share me your thoughts once you've read this one. /winks/

**Pratz **– So sorry to keep you waiting for this installment, though I suppose since you've followed the series then you've already known what a lazy bun I am. But I hope what you're gonna experience in this chappy is enough to make up for my lame excuse. /hands the Indian peace tobacco pipe to you/

**Loanshark** – My tips for this chappy: don't drink or eat while reading, have some smutty music background ready and something to stuff your nose with later. Xb

**tezuka eiri** – Glad you loved the previous chapter. Yes, I suppose both men are aware of all the consequences of their actions, knowing that these are Tezuka and Fuji we're talking abt. Although how far they are willing to go, it remains a question for now.

**silverskyeangel** – Yeah, black-leather!Tezuka is hot, ay? Don't worry darling, I'll do my best to make him stay gorgeouz for his fans. /slaps Buchou on his butt/

**yamatoforever** – That Sophie's words managed to turn our dear stoic Buchou upside-down only shows how much Tezuka has grown to love Fuji. Yeah, Jaime is a real precious gem, too bad it is impossible for Fuji to have them both… or is it not?

**Rituka Yoshida** – I sincerely hope you'll find a good 'scene' in this chappy, and if you do, please let me know. :)

_Saa minna, have fun with the story. But once again, you've been WARNED._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'll open my heart and show you inside  
My love has no pride  
I feel with you I've got nothing to hide  
It's all up to you, to tell me to go  
'Cause it won't be me to walk away  
When you're all that I know" 

- Don't Wanna Lose You – Gloria Estefan

**- **

**Uncover**

By Moribayashi

Chapitre Sept – White Heat

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jaime won't be coming home tonight. He and Carlo have got some charity function to attend, then he'll stay at Carlo's apartment for a couple of days."

Letting his acknowledgement show on his face, Tezuka put the chopsticks on top of the dirty bowls and carried them to the kitchen sink. Dinner had just finished. He was now helping Fuji with the dishes.

"I hope you won't be disappointed of my being your only companion though, seeing how you guys have been getting along really well lately," Fuji smiled teasingly.

Casting a look at the tensai, Tezuka replied evenly. "Yes, too bad you'll have to be _my playground_ tonight."

Surprise, surprise. Fuji had never thought that Tezuka was actually capable of seducing. Narrowing his eyes in amusement, his smile turned into a naughty smirk. "My, a little bold tonight, aren't we?"

"If you like it, I'll show you more." Tezuka's tone was down just a half notch, but it was enough to send a tingling sensation down Fuji's spine.

Feeling delighted at the turn of events, Fuji was seriously thinking if he should test out how far Tezuka would go with this wild side of his, which was beginning to surface ever since those morning kisses in the photo box. Putting the plates into the sink as the ex-captain began soaping, Fuji walked past him, 'accidentally' brushing the side of his hand along Tezuka's rear, causing the other's body to visibly stiffen at the sudden touch. The tensai smirked. "Can hardly wait."

Biting his lower lip as his eyes took Fuji's bait, Tezuka continued soaping the dishes quietly.

When he had finished cleaning the dishes, Tezuka joined Fuji on the sofa. Eyes glued to the French news on TV with a can of cold beer in one hand, the honey brown haired man absently handed his companion another can of beer with his other hand. However, instead of taking the offered can, Tezuka took Fuji's hand, which was holding his own can, and guided it to his lips. Turning to the side, Fuji watched Tezuka drink his beer, the other's bigger hand wrapped around his own.

Before they realized what was happening, both men began kissing.

It started with a slow, sweet nibble on each other's lip. Tezuka registered the feel of Fuji's soft lips, his mind tracing back to when they first kissed on his veranda in the night of graduation party ten years ago. Fuji's lips still tasted like melon. Sweet but not so, alluring him, blinding his senses and making him unaware of his surroundings, wanting only to taste more.

Tezuka slid his tongue into Fuji's mouth, his hot, soft flesh teasing the other's, tickling the upper side of his hot cavern. He could feel Fuji's hands roaming under his polo shirt, arousing his skin. Tezuka unconsciously pressed his body down on Fuji, who somehow ended up lying on the sofa, legs spread apart with Tezuka's body positioned right in between. Licking at the tensai's earlobe, Tezuka could feel him shiver at the tickling sensation, as a moan escaped from Fuji's now red and swollen lips.

Soon, both men started to feel uncomfortable in their jeans, and yet they couldn't stop from rubbing the growing bulges on their respective groins together, the feeling was driving them insane. Fuji moaned into Tezuka's mouth as more friction made him feel sparks. He unconsciously thrust his hips upward in order to meet the ex-captain's now heated movement.

Amidst the heavy sensations, which were assaulting his senses, Fuji's mind faintly registered the sound of his doorbell ringing.

They had a visitor.

Forcing himself to jerk back to reality, Fuji reluctantly reached one hand to stop Tezuka's thumb from teasing his right nipple. "T-te… Tezuka.. someone… ahh… is… at the door…" he managed to say between gasps.

Seeing that the other man didn't seem to hear him as he was busy licking down his neck, Fuji pulled Tezuka's face upward rather forcefully. Glassy, lustful russet orbs meeting his gaze, he repeated, "Tezuka… we have company…"

"…Huh?" blinking, Tezuka, too, registered the doorbell's sound.

Pushing the other man's bigger body off him, Fuji stood up, pulling himself together before walking towards the entrance. Awkwardly rising from the sofa, Tezuka was trying so hard to will away his skyrocketed sexual urges, all the while cursing inwardly at the highly unwelcome interruption.

This had had better be good.

Wiping emotions off his face and putting on a smiley mask, Fuji opened the door. The sight of Sophie standing with a large suitcase by her side greeted him.

"_Bonsoir Shu. Est-ce que je peux entrer?"_ Sophie smiled.

However, instead of greeting her back as usual, Fuji dropped his smile in the instant his eyes landed on Sophie's face. Widened cerulean blue orbs were locked onto Sophie's blood-stained and chapped lips, and then up to a dark bruise on the cheekbone near her left eye, which the brunette failed to conceal beneath her fancy brown sunglasses.

Something had gone terribly wrong.

-.-.-.-.-

Seating himself next to Sophie on the blue sofa, Fuji wrapped his warm hands around her cold ones. "All right Sophie, now tell me what's going on," he probed gently, although he had quite an inkling of what had happened.

Staring at the warm wooden floor, Sophie was doing her best to stay composed. Seeing that she was on the verge of crying, Fuji moved closer to put one arm across Sophie's shoulders, gently rubbing her upper arm soothingly. "_Il est bien, chere._ Just let it go," he whispered.

Carefully moistening her wounded lips, Sophie raised her head. "Shu, you are my best friend, right?"

Looking at her in confusion, Fuji answered, "Of course."

"Then you must promise me that you will do as I say, no matter what happens."

Fuji's mental alarm, which had been blaring at him since his mind registered the bruises on Sophie's face, screamed louder; but he nodded nonetheless. "I promise."

Then Sophie took off her sunglasses to reveal an ugly dark, swollen left eye with a small cut at the eyebrow, and attempted on a weak smile. "I broke up with Alain this morning."

Fuji had known that Sophie was involved in a relationship with a man named Alain for the past months. They both met at a friend's party. Several dates after, Sophie came to Fuji's apartment, hugging and showering him with kisses all over his face, telling him she was the happiest girl in the world. She and Alain were officially together.

However, unbeknownst to Fuji and the rest of the gang, Sophie had been hiding the fact that Alain suffered from some emotional disorder; he had difficulties with controlling his anger. When things didn't go the way he wanted, the man turned blind with rage and lashed out fiercely at practically any available object.

Which included his girlfriend. Once his anger subdued, he would afterwards come crawling for forgiveness, which was followed by a promise to never do it again. One month ongoing, Sophie started suffering from bruises regularly, of which she had been trying her best to keep them hidden, especially from Fuji's keen eyes.

And today, their relationship had ended after five months of painful struggling to keep it at bay. Sophie had finally gotten to her senses and decided to leave Alain, who, being the bastard he was, rewarded his ex-girlfriend with yet another course of abuse, which materialized in the form of bruises and cuts on her face, limbs, and the right side of her abdomen.

Upon listening to Sophie's confessions, Fuji remained silent, but his blue eyes darkened with building anger. He had suspected that there was something wrong with Alain. After all, Alain's involvement in a drug selling syndicate – a disturbing fact that he had found out one and a half months ago – was enough to indicate to him what kind of man Sophie was involving herself with.

However, despite his notorious attributes, Sophie remained faithful to her boyfriend. Telling Fuji that Alain was actually a gentle man at heart and that he had promised her to leave the underworld as soon as his own advertising agency was fully established, Sophie was constantly blinded by her love towards the man. So it left Fuji with no option but to keep an eye on Alain from afar.

But, for the love of God, never had it crossed Fuji's mind that Alain was the abusive type of man. Fuji felt betrayed, although he wasn't sure by whom. With his best friend now crying on his shoulder, the honey brown haired man was struggling to maintain his calm demeanor while soothing his wounded family member.

Then Tezuka came to place two cups of hot jasmine tea on the table.

Sighing gratefully at the minor distraction, he reached out for a teacup. "Come on, sweetie, drink this," he said, handing the cup in front of Sophie.

Wiping her tears away, Sophie took a sip of the hot tea. Watching the girl drink from the cup and noticing that she was starting to calm down, Fuji took one for himself.

"Merci, Tezuka. You're very kind," Sophie said in a shaky, hoarse voice.

Tezuka slightly shook his head. "It's nothing." He cast a look at Fuji, silently asking if he was okay. The other man smiled reassuringly. Then Tezuka retreated to the kitchen to give the two best friends some personal space, although he could still hear their conversation in the open-spaced apartment.

Preparing himself for a very delicate subject, Fuji's mind formed extra careful words. Half cradling Sophie's body lovingly, he used the gentlest tone he could muster, all the while praying that he would get a negative answer.

"Sophie, apart from your outer physical abuse… did Alain ever… treat you harshly, like… during intimacy?"

Silence thickened the already gloomy air for a long time.

Burying her face deeper onto Fuji's neck, Sophie's voice was very quiet and small when she finally confessed, "Ever since we got together, he's forced himself on me four times."

"Dear God…" Eyes tightly shut, Fuji was now struggling to resist the urge to run and barge into Alain's apartment and blow the man's head off with a gun. Holding Sophie tighter as tears started falling down her cheeks once again, Fuji's face turned pale with outrage at the bastard who had dared to touch his best friend in such a despicable way.

But still, he failed to keep the words from escaping his lips. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm sorry, Shu… I didn't… I didn't tell you because… because I know what you're capable of doing… and I don't think I can stand it… if it happens," Sophie explained in between her sobs. In her mind, watching Alain's lifeless body floating in one of countless dark sewers of the Seine River simply wasn't an option, no matter how much the man had hurt her.

"So, please…" raising her head to face Fuji, Sophie held his hand. "Please, don't do anything stupid. I know you're mad at him, but just leave him alone," she pleaded. "_S'il vous plait, Shu?_"

Not saying a word, Fuji pulled Sophie back into his embrace and kissed her hair softly instead.

That night, Sophie slept in Fuji's bedroom. After checking on her wounds and bruises once again, Fuji spent a long time talking to Marcel on the phone. Tezuka was preparing the sofa bed for Fuji and himself, since Jaime's bedroom was locked – on purpose to get his two idiot friends together.

"How are you feeling?" Tezuka carefully asked when Fuji had finished talking on the phone. He couldn't help but overhear Sophie's confession from the kitchen, and looking at Fuji's reaction, he knew the tensai was only inches away from exploding.

Sitting on the edge of the sofa bed, Fuji buried his face in his palms. "I knew something wasn't right with Alain, but every time I asked, Sophie always convinced me that everything was alright…" he said.

Kissing his honey brown hair, Tezuka gently massaged Fuji's tensed shoulders. "Are you saying it's your fault, then?"

Fuji fell silent. "No," he replied. "But I'm relieved Sophie broke up with him. That son of a bitch… he's going to hell."

Hugging Fuji from behind, Tezuka whispered soothingly. "It's getting late, your body needs rest, too."

"Aa."

As Fuji rose from the sofa, Tezuka quietly asked. "You're sleeping here, aren't you?"

With his back facing the other man, Fuji stood immobile for a moment. "I think Sophie needs me right now," he replied softly.

"I see," Tezuka said, understanding. "Good night, then."

"Good night, Tezuka."

Alone in his bed, Tezuka spent hours in contemplation. He was fully aware that if not for Sophie's unfortunate incident, they both would have had crossed the last boundary between them. Honestly speaking, Tezuka wasn't sure whether he should feel grateful or disappointed at the turn of events. All he knew was that his frustrating sexual urges had miraculously calmed down the moment he saw the black and blue on Sophie's face. He felt sorry for the girl. Sophie was a caring person. It didn't take long for Tezuka to acknowledge it, what with the way she interacted with the boys, especially Fuji, and even with himself.

Tezuka wondered what Fuji might be doing right now, or if the tensai was thinking about him.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to his side and closed his eyes, determined to shut down his brain in order to get a decent rest.

In the meantime, Fuji was spending the night in his room with Sophie, giving best friend hugs she needed until the brunette had fallen asleep. Then Fuji set his futon on the floor. Unable to rest, his mind was wandering from Sophie's problem to what it had been about to happen between Tezuka and him several hours earlier; they almost _fucked_. Fuji admitted that he had partially used Sophie as an excuse when his ex-captain asked him to join in his sofa bed. It wasn't like he didn't want to, but he seriously didn't trust himself or Tezuka to be able to sleep in one bed with nothing happening. Not after that post-dinner incident.

-.-.-.-.-

Fuji woke up to the sounds of the kitchen. Getting up lazily to check on the clock, he squinted his eyes at sunlight coming through the white lace curtain at the window. It was already 7 AM. Checking on Sophie who was still in deep slumber, Fuji went out of the room to clean himself.

Passing the kitchen, Tezuka in black apron greeted him. "Ohayou."

Smiling, Fuji greeted back, "Ohayou."

"Did you sleep well?" Tezuka was setting the freshly fried sausages on a plate.

"Sort of… and you?"

"It was okay."

Then Fuji disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Peeking at the half opened bedroom door, Tezuka saw the futon that Fuji had used earlier. So, he was sleeping on the floor. Tezuka couldn't help but wonder if Fuji was actually avoiding him.

Half an hour later, Fuji was ready for work. He sat in front of Tezuka in the dining room, piling his plate with omelette, fried sausages and red tomato bean soup. Today's breakfast was European style, since Sophie was staying with them. Together they started their meals in the quiet morning.

As he began eating, Fuji noticed Tezuka's eyes on him.

"Something wrong with my face?" he teased.

Casting his eyes downward before returning to the gorgeous man in front of him, Tezuka quietly shook his head.

"You're not having breakfast," Fuji gestured at his empty plate.

"I'm not hungry yet."

"Tezuka, are you mad because I slept on the floor?" _Are you mad because we didn't have sex last night?_

Frowning slightly, Tezuka replied, "Why should I?" _I understand the situation._

"_Bonjour_," a quiet, hoarse female voice greeted both of them.

Turning to the voice's direction, Fuji's smile bloomed. "_Bonjour, Sophie._"

Tezuka nodded politely at her.

Smiling back at both men, Sophie stood next to Fuji's chair, sliding her long, thick brunette hair to fall over her right shoulder. Circling one hand around her waist, Fuji looked up and noticed that his best friend was much calmer than she had been last night, and her swollen eye had grown smaller. "_Comment allez-vous, belle?_"

Sophie was hugging Fuji's neck in reply. "_Bien mieux, grâce à vous,_"

"Here, have some breakfast with us."

"I will, after my visit to the bathroom."

Then Sophie excused herself from the men.

And so, it was time for Fuji to go to work. Tezuka stayed with Sophie in the apartment, more at his own will. Although he admitted that his field of expertise didn't stretch far enough to cover heart-related issues – for he was actually quite a newbie there, Tezuka felt obliged to look after Sophie while Fuji was gone. Sophie was very important to Fuji, and for him, it was more than enough reason.

"Tezuka, I'm sorry."

Lowering the Japanese newspaper he was reading, Tezuka gazed at the French woman. "What for?"

"For disturbing your privacy with Shu."

"You're not disturbing anything."

"I know, I came at such a wrong time," Sophie continued, smiling sheepishly. "I even got the feeling that I kinda screwed up your night. But I swear, last night I couldn't think of anywhere else to go other than Shu's place."

Pondering over Sophie's words, Tezuka then folded his newspaper. "Sophie, you are not disturbing anything," he repeated calmly. "At least not on my side, and I don't think you're disturbing Fuji's either.

"Besides, I am only a guest here, which means you have the right to wreak havoc in this place more than I do."

At the Japanese man's choice of words, Sophie chuckled.

"You're a nice man, Tezuka," she said. "Shu is lucky to have you."

Tezuka's heart was fluttering at the praise, although, as usual, his plain face hardly showed anything. "Merci, Sophie."

"So, tell me. How long have you known him? I heard that you two were classmates in High School, no?"

"Actually, it was Junior High. We were on the same tennis team. We shared the same class too, one time," Tezuka replied.

"Really? That's interesting. Did you guys date often?"

Tezuka's opened mouth closed involuntarily. "I beg your pardon?"

"Did you date him in Junior High?" Sophie repeated, her smile looking innocent.

Tezuka's face turned an interesting shade of pink. "Uh… no."

"I thought so," she nodded. "Well, don't worry. Now that you have all the time in the world, I wish you good luck for the conquest. After all, I think it's time for Shu to end his long, tiring hunting season and just stick to one man," sighing, Sophie absently poured some milk into her glass.

Tezuka blinked. "Hunting… season…?"

"Uh-uh, and you know what, now that he has set his eyes on you, I guess it won't be long before you two get together. So, Tezuka, ganbarimasu," Sophie calmly smiled, her Japanese was thick with French accent.

"…Arigatou." Tezuka resisted the urge to scratch his head out of… well, he actually didn't know for what reason. Honestly speaking, the bespectacled man couldn't decide whether he should feel happy or embarrassed at the whole conversation. Tezuka had also given up wondering and resigned to the fact that when it came to Fuji, he was nothing but an open book to practically everyone.

-.-.-.-.-

When Fuji got back from the office, Tezuka told him that Sophie had left to stay at her cousin's apartment until she could find an apartment of her own. Nodding, Fuji proceeded to dial Sophie's mobile phone number. After making sure she was alright, the honey brown haired man cast a relieved look at Tezuka, who tousled his hair lightly and told him to shower, while he prepared their dinner.

Fuji had just gotten out of the bathroom when something delicious from the kitchen's direction assaulted his nostrils. Clad with only a white small towel around his waist, he tiptoed behind the Chef's shoulder to take a peek at the menu.

"Ahh, it's been a long time since I last had a homemade chicken ramen," he said, delightedly looking at the bubbling pot on the stove.

"It'll be ready in a minute," silently drowning in the fresh fragrance of apple-scented shampoo of Fuji's dripping wet hair, Tezuka kept stirring the pot.

Lightly pressing himself along the back of Tezuka's body, Fuji's breath tickled his neck. "Smells delicious. Can't wait to have it in my mouth," his silky voice was full of seduction.

Visibly stiffening at the sudden contact, Tezuka's body could trace the promising curves of Fuji's body on his back and thighs. Slowly running fingers down Tezuka's upper arms, Fuji playfully kissed his left shoulder blade. Senses aroused, the ex-captain turned around to face the other man.

The curves of Fuji's mouth quirked up lazily, clearly amused at the reaction he had inflicted from the stoic man. Taking in the sight of Fuji's damp unruly hair, his naked white chest, and the remaining beads of crystals running down his abdomen, Tezuka felt adrenaline rushing wildly through his body.

The UST had come back in all its glory.

One hand reaching behind him to turn off the stove, Tezuka took off his glasses, then slid his free hand behind Fuji's back, locking the beauty up in a kiss which soon got hot and wet. Both hands now resting on Fuji's back, Tezuka slowly pushed him backwards as Fuji clung to his body, until the tensai's back finally came in contact with the kitchen wall. Trapped in between the wall and the other man's heated body, Fuji could feel Tezuka's ragged breathing as the ex-captain nibbled on his neck, searching for that sensitive spot that drove him wild. Fuji's fingers rested among Tezuka's dark strands, caressing them, grabbing them, and encouraging the owner to continue his ministrations. In return, Tezuka slowly ran his hands down Fuji's back, lightly squeezing his towel-clad buttocks, as he slid his thigh between Fuji's wet thighs and started brushing against Fuji's arousal. Fuji moaned, grabbing Tezuka's head to lock them up in a passionate kiss.

And the innocent towel slid down to the floor.

Tezuka paused as he realized that Fuji was left with not a single thread to cover his body. Blinded by the breathtaking view in front of him, not to mention the feel of the other's smooth skin and the reminiscing apple-scented smell of his shampoo and shower gel, Tezuka didn't get the chance to say a proper goodbye to his sanity. His hands wildly roamed all over Fuji's body, leaving red marks over flawless porcelain skin here and there. Fingers hooked behind Tezuka's waistband, Fuji rubbed his naked organ onto Tezuka's jeans-clad crotch, causing both men to moan in their kiss.

Soon, Fuji felt like his knees were giving up, but he managed to let out a few sensible words. "Wait… Tezuka… the-ohh! …the bed…"

Wasting no time, Tezuka lifted Fuji off the floor, carried him as the lithe man wrapped his legs around his waist, and strode towards the bedroom.

-.-.-.-.-

Throwing Fuji's body rather roughly onto the bed, Tezuka clumsily took off his indigo t-shirt. Rising up to kneel in front of the ex-captain, Fuji fumbled with Tezuka's jeans. When Fuji pulled down his jeans and underpants in one go to free his growing erection, Tezuka let out a throaty sound. It felt so good to have his erection free from the restraining clothes. However, before he got the chance to breathe in relief, Fuji's nimble fingers grasped his arousal, slowly stroking the shaft until it was fully erected, emitting delicious groans from the stoic man. Smirking at the reaction he had caused, Fuji kissed the twitching organ.

Startled at the feel of something warm and soft touching him, Tezuka looked down and froze at the sight of Fuji licking up the tip of his swollen member, the other man's red tongue darting out and circling the tiny opening, before sweeping along his length repeatedly.

It was one of the many sexiest scenes that Tezuka would witness from then on.

Holding Fuji's head to stop his ministration, Tezuka kicked off his pants and climbed up the bed. Understanding, Fuji positioned himself in the center of the bed, half lying against the pillows, giving impression of a prey trapped in a cobweb, waiting for his beast to come and consume him. Tezuka could feel his heart pounding faster than he had ever felt, even compared to his most exciting tennis match. All those lonely nights filled with his fantasizing about making love to Fuji, all the empty feelings which always came after jerking off in helpless yearning for the other's touch, it all finally paid off, now in Fuji's bed. Tezuka's chest was filled with excitement and anticipation at the sight of Fuji lying naked on the white cotton sheet, legs deliciously sprawled, skin beautifully flushed, lips red and swollen from the kiss, cerulean blue eyes clouded with lust.

Tezuka had to summon all his strength not to come at just watching Fuji's mind-blowing pose.

Silently crawling towards his delicious prey, Tezuka locked his eyes at Fuji's. The honey brown haired man licked his lips seductively, a sexy smirk playing on his lips. Positioning himself between Fuji's legs, Tezuka moved up to plant a deep kiss on those tempting lips, using his body to brush against Fuji's erection in the process, causing the other to gasp in his mouth. Tongues clashing, Tezuka pressed their bodies together, skin on skin, feeling the blinding, warm smoothness assaulting his senses.

Moving down to attack the long white neck, Tezuka drowned himself in the distinctive scent of Fuji's body on the pillow. It was one of the many Fuji reminders he had savoured in his heart, which he had missed so much especially during his most unbearable moments. Finding the sensitive spot between the tensai's shoulder and neck, Tezuka grazed his teeth for a claim, sending shiver down Fuji's spine. In return, Fuji sneaked his hands to trace along Tezuka's back, before sliding one finger down into the narrow alley in between the curves of his rear end, making the ex-captain shiver and groan.

Licking at Fuji's right nipple, Tezuka's hand was playfully torturing its twin, remembering how Fuji moaned at the feel of iced water bottle touching those erected nubs that hot summer night. Whimpering as fire coursed through his veins to pool into his groin, the tensai shut his eyes, his fingers entangled within Tezuka's messy dark strands.

Trailing wet kisses down Fuji's abdomen, Tezuka spread Fuji's legs wide apart, deliberately passing the area needing his attention the most, and settled into Fuji's thighs. Taking his left thigh, he gently stroked the scar on the inner side, examining its lumpy contour and slightly darker colour. Tezuka had used to secretly admire Fuji's flawless skin. Now that it was tainted, he loved it even more. After all, imperfection makes up a real beauty.

Propping up his elbow, Fuji was eager to find out what plans his sexual partner had in mind. And the sight which greeted him took Fuji's breath away; Tezuka was planting slow, gentle kisses all over his scar. It was an ugly scar, really, and a large one at that. Fuji had no idea what had possessed him but he felt his hand moving on its own accord to gently caress the other man's hair. Tezuka glanced up as he felt svelte fingers dancing on his hair. Their eyes met, and it was the first time Fuji had ever seen those deep russet orbs filled with such intense emotions.

Fuji recognized them as none other than love.

Eyes still on the beauty's, Tezuka planted more tender kisses on the scar, not knowing that he was melting Fuji's heart in the process, and most probably without the tensai himself knowing. Then Tezuka dipped his head back onto Fuji's left thigh and started licking the irregular swollen stitch marks there.

"Ahh…!" Fuji's breath hitched. Pleased at the arousing sound he elicited from the beautiful man, Tezuka repeated his action. Tossing his head backwards, Fuji shivered. Soon, Tezuka moved to stroke and lick the other thigh, exposing the inner side, and bit the white flesh. Fuji cried out, falling back onto the soft, white pillows. Satisfied at the red sucking marks, Tezuka moved his attention to the now leaking flesh right in the center of Fuji's groin.

Grasping the shaft with his calloused fingers, Tezuka kissed the throbbing organ, down from the base up to the very tip. Imitating what Fuji had done earlier, he circled the tiny opening with his tongue and lapped at the leaking semen. Fuji's loud moan filled the silent room. Tugging the flesh upwards, Tezuka lapped his tongue along the taut cord at the back of Fuji's organ, up and down, his free hand tickling Fuji's balls, before engulfing the stiff length with his mouth.

Slowly, Tezuka started working his throat muscles. It wasn't an easy job, considering this was the first time he had ever done it. He wondered how the hell the girls in his college did it so leisurely. But after several tries he managed to find the rhythm and started bobbing his head in a comfortable pace. He could hear Fuji moaning at his ministrations, and couldn't help but feel proud of himself. Tezuka kept sucking on Fuji's hardness, until he felt Fuji digging his nails on his shoulders warningly, and semen shot out from the tensai's shaft, filling his mouth. Tezuka tried to gulp down the whole liquid, but choked in the process.

"Tezuka… are you alright?" panting, Fuji looked at him. Having recovered from his orgasm, the tensai sat up limply to face the ex-captain.

Coughing, Tezuka nodded.

Smiling lazily, Fuji leaned in to kiss him. "_Baka_… this was your first time, right?"

Tezuka buried his face on Fuji's shoulder, trying to hide the blush. "Sorry," he said.

Chuckling quietly, Fuji hugged him, kissing his shoulder. "Actually, you aren't bad for a newbie," he replied.

Tezuka snorted, but still kept his head down.

"Saa, what are we gonna do about _that_?" lowering his head, Fuji gestured at the throbbing flesh in Tezuka's groin. His head still on Fuji's shoulder, Tezuka closed his eyes. Yes, there was still one case not yet solved. A serious one, really, considering it was his own pulsating organ which was begging for release. As Fuji reached down to grasp the leaking, hot, hard shaft, it twitched in excitement, as the owner gasped in pleasure.

"It looks lonely… I think it's looking for a shelter," giving feather-like strokes on Tezuka's length while deliberately ignoring the choked whimpers escaping the owner's lips, Fuji faked a sad face, followed by a long, dramatic sigh.

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped."

Faking a sympathetic blink, the tensai whispered, "Ne Tezuka, will you put that thing inside me?"

Tezuka's head shot up at the invitation.

"I can teach you if you want," Fuji smiled innocently.

Mouth going dry, Tezuka could feel his erection twitching in anticipation.

-.-.-.-.-

Reaching out to fumble in the third drawer of the nightstand, Fuji fished out a tube of lubricating gel and several sealed plastics painted in black and blue of which Tezuka recognized as latex condoms. Ribbed and studded condoms, to be precise.

"My favourite," Fuji explained.

Wisely keeping his mouth shut, mostly of shock and the like, Tezuka nodded. He should have had remembered that Fuji was the kink type. He shouldn't even be surprised had he looked into the drawer and found an electric blue dildo or a metal studded black leather strap, like those he had seen in the sex shop. Oh yes, Tezuka Kunimitsu _had_ taken once-in-a-lifetime trip to the sex shop when he had been in Germany, although it had ended as merely window-shopping because he had refused to go inside. The stoic tennis player had been tricked into accompanying a crazy friend in the Tennis Rehab Center to buy an imported Hellokitty vibrator for his girlfriend.

Ever since that fateful day, Tezuka looked at Hellokitty mascot differently, and swore should he have children he would never let them buy anything related to that cute, chubby white kitten with red ribbon on his ear.

"Ne, Tezuka. What do you know about penetration?" Fuji's melodious voice brought him back to reality.

"Three-fingers?" Tezuka replied.

"Good. Do you use condoms when you're making out?"

"Sure." Tezuka was passive as usual, but the small flicker in his eyes told Fuji not to underestimate his sex life. With girls, that was.

"Sorry. Just checking, since you seemed horrified looking at my condoms," Fuji smirked.

Tezuka snorted again.

"Right. Now, shall we begin our lessons of love? Number one, preparing your partner, or to put it simply, butt-care," Fuji's voice imitating a University professor at the not-so-smart subtitle.

Taking some generous amount of lubricant into his palm, Fuji coated his fingers. With his back facing Tezuka, he bent forward on his four until his head touched the bed, displaying his firm, round white buttocks up in the air. Supporting his body with pillows, Fuji began teasing his entrance. Circling long fingers around and dipping a little bit into the puckered ring, Fuji's other hand was tugging playfully at his rejuvenating erection. Taking a deep breath, the tensai inserted his middle finger into the tight ring of muscle. Groaning, he stroked his erection to distract himself from the light pricking sensation. Next, Fuji inserted another finger, making scissor-like moves to stretch his opening, before inserting the third finger to prepare the hole for a much bigger body part.

Feeling like it was enough, Fuji got up from his earlier position and sat facing Tezuka, who had been watching the scene with flushed face, and whose panting matched that of Fuji's. Idly following the tensai's instruction to sit leaning against the metal headboard supported by a pillow, Tezuka thought it was a good thing Fuji had finished preparing himself, or else the ex-captain would have had jerked off right then and there. Or worse, senselessly ramming his painful erection into Fuji's delicious entrance.

"Now, let's move on to lesson number two. Preparing yourself, AKA cock-care."

Tezuka frowned. _What?_

But the stoic man didn't get to voice out his thought as Fuji's lubricated hand was grabbing his neglected flesh and started pumping. Tezuka moaned loudly, his body arching forward before blindly grabbed the metal bars for support. Fuji varied his strokes expertly, from slow to quick, from gentle to rough, emitting delicious guttural sounds from his normally reserved friend.

"A man's hand does feel good, ne, Tezuka?" Fuji whispered huskily to his ear, biting the soft part of the shell.

"Nnnhh…" Tezuka groaned, grabbing Fuji's hand warningly, telling him he was reaching the edge.

Stopping his ministrations, Fuji quickly slid a condom around Tezuka's hot, leaking flesh. Positioning himself right above Tezuka's shaft, Fuji slowly slid it past his entrance. Taking a deep breath, he repeated the action until Tezuka's length half disappeared into his passage. Pausing for a while, he then took one final thrust to fully envelop him.

Forcing his eyes to remain open, Tezuka watched in awe as another breathtaking view was served exclusively for him tonight: Fuji sliding Tezuka's ribbed and studded condom-coated hardness past his entrance. The slight crease on the usually smooth brow, eyelids closed in concentration, the soft moan escaping from the pale pink lips, and the maddening sensation of the tight ring of muscles belonging to the man he fell in love with…

Tezuka summoned the last of his strength so as not to spurt out his seed into Fuji's passage.

Securing Tezuka's hands on his hips, Fuji directed his now half lidded cerulean blue eyes at the man in front of him, and started riding. Up. Down. Up. Down. Sexy but graceful smile on his flushed face, constant moans tearing from his throat, beads of crystal running down his white chest and abdomen, all making Tezuka feel like he was in heaven and make love to an angel.

Then Tezuka noticed Fuji's neglected member. It had fully rejuvenated, and was now begging for his touch.

"Aahh…!" Fuji gasped as Tezuka took his length and began pumping, matching his pace with Fuji's rocking. It wasn't long before the tensai lost his concentration and slowed down his pace, too engrossed in the pleasures attacking both sides of his sexual organs. Seeing the chance to turn the table, Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji's body and instantly switched positions so that Fuji was now lying on his back, legs in the air, trembling and making primal noises at the sudden jolts caused by the movement. Unable to resist any longer, Tezuka let go of what little sense remained in him and slammed himself uncontrollably into Fuji.

Gripping the bed sheet hard, Fuji felt something building inside him, which got unbearable by the second. "Tezuka… can't… hold… back…" he whimpered.

Joining their fingers together, Tezuka leaned down to kiss the honey brown haired man, then whispered hoarsely, "Fuji… come together…" And with that Tezuka sent them both to the edge with his final thrusts. He came hard inside Fuji as the tensai reached his climax and sent forth his seed onto Tezuka's abdomen. And then both men were welcomed into a blissful white world.

That night, for the first time in his life, Tezuka Kunimitsu had just had sex with a man; a special man, whose name was Fuji Shuusuke.

His instincts told him he might never get enough.

-.-.-.-.-

_To be continued._

_More Mori's Notes:_

Bonsoir Shu. Est-ce que je peux entrer: translated freely as 'Evening Shu, may I come in?'

Il est bien, chere : translated freely as 'It's okay, dear'

S'il vous plait, Shu: translated freely as 'Please, Shu?'

Bonjour : Good Morning

Comment allez-vous, belle: translated freely as 'How are you feeling, beautiful?'

Bien mieux, grâce à vous : translated freely as 'Much better, thanks to you'

Baka : Silly

_Honestly speaking, the idea of posting a rating friendly version of this chapter for this community crossed my mind at times. But then again, am too lazy to write two versions for one chappy which is not even the ending. Besides, I strictly believe that my dear faithful reviewers deserve equal rights._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it's been over a year since I last wrote something like this so I think I've gone a bit… rusty. As always, any comment/criticism is cherished._

_Thanks for reading. :D_


	8. Spellbound

_Disclaimer: Only the plot and some foreign characters that you won't find in any Tennis No Ohjisama episodes belong to me. _

_Warning: Long sentences. Though I'm trying to keep the graphic content at minimum this time, you'd still be responsible for what you read._

_Setting: Mostly Paris. Summer Time. _

_My warmest hugs and deepest thanks to reviewers of the previous chapter, and my sincere apology for the heavily delayed update:_

**Tora Macaw - **/bearhugs/ am glad you enjoyed my last chappy. Hope you enjoy this one too.

**Ruji** – aaw, you commented twice/huggles/ Good to know that my story was able to get your brain so… stimulated. Your smutties are always eagerly awaited. XD

**Yamatoforever** – you know, I feel that I should thank readers who read my story and disagreed about the graphic but decided not to go against it (am sure there's gotta be at least one). Though am not the only author who has it in my works, I've learned that I should be more careful next time.

Oh, and stay tune for Fuji and his plan for vengeance. /winks/

**Chaielisa** – saa, if buchou wants to secure his place in Fuji's heart, then, to quote Marlon Brando in 'The Godfather', a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. /smirks/ After all, that's what he came here for.

**Chaco and Lily **and** silverskyeangel –** about the French phrases used in this series, I thank you and other readers for the constructive feedbacks. As you've probably guessed, I don't speak French. Am relying on my beta's knowledge for all French speaking scenes in the series, and I believe she's done her best. However, please note that French isn't her mother tongue, and my apology for any weird or wonky French reference in the future (you do know now why C&C is constantly craved /sheepish grins/).

Lily – ne, I've already told Fuji about your suggestion to burn Alain's house while the dumbass is still in there, and he said he'll consider the idea and come up with a result. Let's wait now, shall we/wicked grins/

**Am loves Syusuke - **Am glad you find the plot interesting. Don't worry, I've already got the ups and downs planned for about 2 years by now (blame my laziness for late updates, though). Depends on various angles, there's always a possibility that Tezuka's being OOC. I happen to be one of those who don't believe in Tezuka having personality of a brick-wall (I've seen a living example of him, though not half as gorgeous, sadly). Am just trying to portray him as humanly possible.

**merissala - **/blinks/ I thought the plot was obvious. In fact, it was clearly written in the last paragraph of chapter two. /scratches head/ Well, am sorry if you find this story isn't as interesting as you'd thought it'd be. Am afraid there's nothing I can do in the matter of liking.

**TampaBayRocky **– thanks for the private mail. It means a lot to my wandering muse.

**Rei Asakura, Gorilaz, Stéphanie, shinigami, skyblue147, Merrfles** – I wuv you all! XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'll open my heart and show you inside  
My love has no pride  
I feel with you I've got nothing to hide  
It's all up to you, to tell me to go  
'Cause it won't be me to walk away  
When you're all that I know" 

- Don't Wanna Lose You – Gloria Estefan

-

**Uncover**

By Moribayashi

Chapitre Huit – Spellbound

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Moonlight peeked into the room through the opened window as the night summer breeze teased the white lace curtains gently. The bed sheet rustled quietly as a figure snuggled closer towards the other figure, seeking comfort. In its reply, strong, tennis honed arms tightened their hold on the jutted hip in an assuring, almost loving way.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

There was an interval, followed by a quiet reply. "I won't let Alain get away with it."

A kiss was planted on the creamy pale forehead. "Don't get careless."

Said forehead tilted upward. "Understood, Buchou."

Meeting a grinning face, deep russet orbs twinkled with laughter.

Now that more time had been spent in more pleasurable ways since the night they had crossed the last boundary between them, Tezuka had grown to understand much more about Fuji. Especially in the matter of Sophie, the person of whom Fuji regarded as his own sister. The chance of Fuji disregarding the whole incident and moving on just like what he had been told barely reached one percent. The tensai was clearly up to something. Tezuka didn't know what it was, but he hoped that Fuji would not lose himself and get into something he couldn't fix.

In the meantime, their make-out sessions had gotten more frequent and intense. Tezuka figured it was of the long period of UST between them, and that he had fallen helplessly in love with Fuji all over again; overridden a little bit by the guilt of not being there during his hard times. Fuji's touch always brought him comfort. Or worse, it simply drove him nuts. They performed heated intercourse all over the apartment; in the bedroom, the bathroom, on the big blue sofa, atop the kitchen counter, even by the cupboard with the mirror door in the entrance foyer.

…Like where they exactly were now.

Fuji, on his knees, supported himself with both hands against the mirror door, while Tezuka was doing him from behind. Rocking forward with increasing speed, the dark haired man held onto Fuji's hip, occasionally nibbling at the other man's already sensitive earlobe, or stroking him. The tensai's mind-blowing pose, his flushed sweat-slicked skin, the way he bit his lower lip, the way his eyelids shut upon riding the pleasure… all were reflected in the mirror.

Tezuka was deliberately feeding his newfound craving for voyeurism.

Fuji was really a sensual creature by nature. No wonder people of both sexes wanted him. During their countless 'lessons', Tezuka took pleasures in learning about Fuji's erogenous areas and how the tensai would like them to be touched. He prided himself for his constant progress on setting the perfect angle for that particular sweet spot deep inside the other, which was always rewarded with the most sensual voices Tezuka had ever heard.

-.-.-.-.-

It was another hot summer day when Fuji had his day-off. Not feeling like going out, he decided to spend the afternoon in the apartment and keep his special guest company. With large buckets of ice cream in their arms, they were lazing on the big blue sofa, watching Harrison Ford movies, which happened to be Tezuka's favourite.

"Fuji."

"Mmm?"

"Have you contacted your brother?"

Fuji absently licked the mocha-flavoured ice cream off the spoon. "Once a month, by phone," he replied, "Yuuta is getting married next year."

Tezuka's eyebrows rose. _That_ was some news.

"Will you be at his wedding?"

"Saa… I'm not sure yet," Fuji shrugged. "I was in Neesan's wedding… it's a shame not to be in Yuuta's."

Had he not learned about Fuji's shaky relationship with his family, Tezuka would've had thought that the tensai had just been pulling a joke. After all, Fuji Shuusuke of Seigaku had been famous not only for his genius in and out of tennis court, but also for his overprotective-bordering-on-possessive affection towards his younger sibling, Fuji Yuuta. Almost everything in Shuusuke's world had revolved around Yuuta, at least for the first seventeen years of his life.

Still, Tezuka found Fuji's reply somewhat off, so he considered his next question.

"Fuji."

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"Don't you ever wanna go home?"

Fuji's spoon froze in mid air, although only for a split second. Throwing his gaze to the warm wooden floor, the honey brown haired man then dug his spoon back into his ice cream bucket.

"I am home, Tezuka," he replied calmly.

Tezuka waited.

"My friends," Fuji glanced back at his companion, "they are my family. I belong to them, here in Paris."

Noting the finality of his tone, Tezuka calmly scooped his chocolate-flavoured ice cream into his mouth, his expression remaining neutral.

Venturing deeper into Fuji's life, Tezuka began to see how Fuji had spent years trying to gather all that he had lost, namely his family, and friends. How Fuji's flirtatious jokes and gestures toward Jaime reminded him so much of the tensai's attitudes toward his childhood best friend, Saeki. How his platonic relationship with Marcel was somehow similar to the way he treated Fuji Yumiko, his eldest sister. And Fuji's showering attention and protectiveness for Sophie, something which Tezuka could easily imagine happening to Yuuta (except that Yuuta didn't cuddle – or even flirt – back).

Tezuka could not help but wonder if Fuji had ever found a substitute for him.

He prayed for all it was worth that Fuji had not.

-.-.-.-.-

"Ne Tezuka, I'm going to Marcel's house today," peeking out from behind the darkroom door that morning, Fuji grinned. "You coming?"

Marcel's house was located a little bit on the outskirt of Paris, a warm and quiet neighbourhood designed for families with children and pets. Fuji parked the scooter he was borrowing from a friend in an empty lot, while Tezuka patiently waited by the sidewalk. Walking towards a particular house with a white fence, Fuji entered through the backyard with accustomed gestures, and rang the bell.

A moment later, a slender white woman with short blonde hair in her early twenties opened the door. It was Giselle, Marcel's wife. When Fuji introduced Tezuka as 'his best friend from Tokyo', the bespectacled man acknowledged her politely, noting how the French woman greeted Fuji with the gestures of an old friend. Listening to the tensai exchanging pleasantries with the lady of the house, Tezuka followed them quietly into the house…

When suddenly, something large and furry flew past the kitchen door towards his direction, and tackled him down successfully.

Blinking open his eyes, Tezuka's brain registered the offending object as a St. Bernard. A huge one, with an impressive silver tag that read 'HUGO' around its neck.

ROWLF!!

The giant dog greeted him right on the face.

Having secured his fallen jaw back on its place, Fuji immediately came to the rescue; all the while trying very hard not to burst out laughing at the sight of Tezuka Kunimitsu, the untouchable tennis celebrity, pinned to the ground under the weight of a St. Bernard, both arms flailing uselessly.

Fuji inwardly wept in agony for not bringing along his camera and thus losing the amazing Kodak moment.

Together with Giselle, the photographer was trying to push Hugo out of his comfortable position on top of Tezuka's body, only to no avail. The overly excited dog seemed content with where he was, and was now happily wetting the poor man's face with the large swaps of its tongue.

It wasn't until Marcel came out of the kitchen door to check up on the small commotion in his backyard that they were finally able to get the dog off Tezuka's body. Adopting the Japanese custom he had learned from Fuji, Marcel bent forward, apologizing to his guests profusely. Tezuka quickly replied, saying that it was not a big deal, really, while Fuji could not stop himself from grinning. Handing the bespectacled man a clean towel and a shirt to change from his wet, dog-smelling shirt, Giselle then told her husband to usher their guest to the bathroom upstairs.

Ten minutes later, Tezuka came down to the kitchen, fresh from the shower and clad in a clean polo. Fuji beckoned him to sit on an empty stool next to his.

"I'm very sorry for all the mess we've caused you, Tezuka-san," Giselle apologized once again, offering him a glass of iced blackcurrant tea. "Hugo is a good dog most of the time. It's just that he's always _a little _over-enthusiastic whenever he meets new people that he likes."

"It's alright, Giselle," Tezuka dismissed it politely. "I believe I should be… flattered… that your pet seems to enjoy my company," he said, wearing a small cordial smile for once, for the sake of his host.

Fuji was laughing so hard he nearly fell from the kitchen stool.

"Mama, is Hugo acting up again?" a cute, high-pitched little voice greeted the three adults from the stairs direction. Phoebe, Marcel's five-year-old princess, came down to the kitchen, hugging a plushie.

"_Bonjour_, Sweetie," Fuji greeted the little girl.

"_Bonjour_, uncle Shu!" Phoebe greeted back cheerfully, jumping up to climb on Fuji and gave him a slobbery kiss.

"Wow, you're so tall now," Fuji cuddled her fondly. "So how is school life? Got any boyfriend yet?"

Tezuka eyed the innocent looking uncle Shu from the corner of his eye.

Phoebe shook her dark, curly tails cutely. "No, all the boys from my class are boring," she replied.

"Ah, too bad… Good boys like your papa are hard to find these days," Fuji shook his head. "But don't give up hope, sweetie. You'll find one when you grow up, just like your mama."

"I know," Phoebe nodded confidently, while Giselle smiled at them.

Fuji chuckled amusedly. "Well, that's the spirit."

Suddenly looking like she remembered something, the little girl then climbed down Fuji's lap, ran towards the stairs direction, and called, "Annette! Your boyfriend uncle Shu is here!"

Tezuka's eyebrow quirked.

_Boyfriend?_

Yes. Annette, Phoebe's next door playmate, had a major crush on handsome uncle Shu. The five-year-old girl kept saying that she would marry the man of her dreams when she grew up. However, recently, aunt Giselle had come to her with quite a scandalous revelation: by the time she was old enough to get married, uncle Shu would be as old as their elderly neighbour, Monsieur Dubois. Uncle Shu would grow white hair, possibly go bald, and his face would be full of wrinkles. He would also be wearing fake teeth because all of them had fallen off.

Dragging the clueless uncle Shu to the corner of the kitchen, cute little Annette then told her future husband that maybe, they weren't meant for each other – although she still cared about him.

"It's just that I think we'd better off as friends," explained Annette maturely.

Doing his best to keep a contemplating look, Fuji then nodded.

"Well then, I guess it's for the best that we stay friends… Thank you Annette, for all the wonderful times we've shared together," he said, and earned himself a hug, a light peck on the forehead, and a good luck for the future.

Grabbing their orange juice, the little girls then climbed back upstairs, leaving the three stupefied adults in the kitchen.

Blinking several times, Fuji turned around.

"For your information, by the time she turns eighteen, I'll only be thirty-seven," head slightly tilted, he sent a dry look towards the now almost hysterically laughing Giselle. "And I am one hundred percent sure I will not go bald yet."

Shaking her head, Giselle tried to speak properly. "I'm sorry to hear that, Shu," she replied, holding onto the kitchen counter for support. "But I think it's time for you to move on and find someone your own age."

Coughing a little to cover his chuckle, Tezuka tried to put his stoic mask back into place.

Fuji glared at him. "Do you mind? Somebody's just got dumped here."

The bespectacled man nodded. "I'm sorry, my deepest condolence," he replied in fake sympathy.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Fuji's eyes closed in a somewhat bitter way. But it wasn't long before he gave in and broke into laughter himself.

Showing up in the kitchen, Marcel smiled at them. "Did I miss anything?"

-.-.-.-.-

"Are you okay?"

Fuji glanced at Tezuka, then rolled his eyes.

Tezuka's shoulders finally stopped shaking. He cleared his throat. "Well, it's not everyday I got to see you getting dumped by a five-year-old."

"It's not everyday either that I got to see you getting molested by a dog," Fuji retorted.

"…Fair enough."

But then Tezuka's shoulders started shaking again.

Fuji pouted. He was seriously considering of punching the other man on his good shoulder when Tezuka, gently but firmly, pulled him into his arms.

"Don't worry, it gives me a perfect excuse to mend your broken heart," he said, kissing Fuji's hair.

Catching the underlying message, Fuji smiled naughtily, cerulean blue eyes giving out the same predatory glint as that one time they were in the gay club. Having decided that he wanted to get his remedy right then and there on the big blue sofa, the tensai moved so that he was now straddling on Tezuka's lap. They were kissing, lightly at first, before they both had gotten impatient and started tossing away their t-shirts and unbuckling their belts.

Hands all over Fuji's chest, Tezuka lingered on the tensai's lips a little longer, before descended along the line of his jaw, and lightly grazed the faint crook of his chin. Shuddering, Fuji buried his hands in Tezuka's thick, longish hair, scratching lightly at the back of his head. He had learned that the right touch on that special place was enough to drive his sex partner mad with skyrocketing sexual urges.

…A small theory that started showing its desired effect within seconds.

Feeling the sudden urge to shorten their foreplay, Tezuka latched his mouth onto Fuji's chest; while idly thinking that he might have had developed another strange new habit concerning his sex life: Tezuka loved biting Fuji, everywhere on his body.

Fuji was delicious.

Moaning softly, Fuji's breathing turned ragged, his eyelashes fluttering close. He might never admit it until the day he died, but Fuji really liked the feel of having Tezuka in his arms; liking the feel of Tezuka's head on his chest, his body close to his.

It felt comforting.

And when the night had fallen deeper, and there was only peaceful silence, the moon would again see them tucked under the white sheet, in each other's arms. Hugging Fuji, Tezuka would sometimes drop butterfly kisses on his back. He would stop for a moment to marvel at Fuji's tribal wing tattoo, and its pale smooth canvas, before descending his lips down the spine, causing the tensai to shudder at the sweet sensation. Then Tezuka would reveal the scar on Fuji's left thigh, caress it, feel its roughness, and tell Fuji how much it must have had hurt back then, and how glad he was that Fuji was now safe with him. Playing with the other man's dark strands, Fuji would smile softly, and as Tezuka planted tender kisses all over the ugly scar, Fuji would give into the pleasure, and they would end up reciting the act of love, which had just lasted fifteen minutes ago…

How everything felt so right.

-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued.

_Mori's Notes: _

I know, it was a rather short chapter. But this was all I could come up with after nearly two years of absence, and gearing up isn't as easy as you thought it'd be (boy, didn't I learn my lesson or what). I originally planned to have this delivered last year, but things happened (like a major surgery, or that underwater cable cutting earthquake in Taiwan, or other things God knows how or why they should happen). So I can only say how relieved I am to finally get this chapter done and delivered this month.

As usual, if you find anything weird in this chappy, feel free to point it out and I'll do my best to get better. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for what to come.


	9. Labyrinth

_Disclaimer: Only the plot and some foreign characters that you won't find in any Tennis No Ohjisama episodes belong to me. _

_Warning: R for adult contents. If you don't like blood, don't read._

_Setting: Mostly Paris. Summer Time. _

_Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers: _

**Yamatoforever** – Man, you and your long reviews.. luv it. Well, the way I see it Fuji is a family-bound type of boy, almost like Eiji (I think that was one of the reasons Konomi-sensei put them together as both dream-pair and classmates). So I assumed that in this story, upon "losing" his family Fuji subconsciously started fitting those close to him into the same roles as those in his nucleus family (though it didn't necessarily mean he was replacing them).

**Am Loves Syusuke** – Saa.. Tezuka is one of Tenipuri's leading heroes, right? And a teenage boy, too (nevermind his look). Based on that, I take it he enjoys watching heroic, one-man showy movies like Harrison Ford's (or VanDamme's, Tom Cruise's, etc). Xb

**Catmum56** – Thank you for the recovery wish! I really need it. It's relieving to know that my style looked the same in my reader's eyes. I was afraid of that, ya know.. 

To **Tora Macaw**,** Umi Minamino**, **Merffles**,** silverskyeangel**, and **Skyblue147**, your reviews mean a lot to me. And **Ruji**, you're right. Fuji IS delicious. My bad. Xb

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I'll open my heart and show you inside  
My love has no pride  
I feel with you I've got nothing to hide  
It's all up to you, to tell me to go  
'Cause it won't be me to walk away  
When you're all that I know" 

- Don't Wanna Lose You – Gloria Estefan

**Uncover**

By Moribayashi

Chapitre Neuf – Labyrinth

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The night was getting late when Tezuka finished talking on the phone. He sauntered back to the big blue sofa, where Fuji splayed himself in front of the television, looking full and comfy. Hiding a smile, Tezuka leaned on the backrest, and dipped his head down to meet the pale pink lips. It wasn't long before he was pulled down rather forcefully, and ended up sprawling on top of the slender man.

At Fuji's chuckle, Tezuka raised one eyebrow. "You do know that I'm wearing glasses."

"Sorry," the tensai grinned. "Does it hurt?" he asked, taking off Tezuka's spectacles to gently touch the sides of his nose.

Meeting slightly blurry cerulean blue, Tezuka let slender fingers caress the faint red marks where his glasses had previously perched. Then he took Fuji's hand and kissed it slowly, accepting the apology.

"Saa, bed now?" Fuji asked, wiggling his hips teasingly.

Tezuka leaned down to kiss him once again before replying, in quite a sexy way, "Good idea."

Helping each other to their feet – in between kisses – Tezuka absently reached for the remote control to turn off the television, when suddenly the doorbell rang through the apartment.

"I thought Jaime wasn't coming home until Friday," Fuji wondered out loud, while Tezuka went to the door with a slight sense of déjà vu.

"_Bonsoir_, Tezuka. Is Shu home?" Sophie greeted him by the entrance.

"Ah, _bonsoir_, Sophie. Yes, he is. Come-" whatever reply he was about to say was cut off abruptly as Sophie strode past him into the apartment in a rather unSophie-like manner. Well, not that he knew the girl that much. It was just. Blinking away his confusion, Tezuka closed the door and followed Sophie to the living room where Fuji was greeting her.

"_Ma cherie_," Fuji smiled warmly, only to realize belatedly that Sophie's face was far from her usual cheerfulness, since what happened next confirmed his overdue observation.

Sophie had slapped him on his cheek.

Tezuka stood frozen at the scene, as the promising sound of flesh clashing against flesh echoed in the quiet apartment.

Liquid crystals were threatening to fall from Sophie's eyes, as she looked Fuji hard in the eye, voice trembling as she spoke low, "I told you to stay away from him."

Lightly touching his burning cheek, Fuji then broke the eye contact, but said nothing to defend himself.

"How could you do that?" Sophie demanded, tears falling down her burning grey orbs.

Fuji's face looked plain and calm, despite the absence of smile.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Yes," Fuji answered, he was now facing Sophie. "I taught him a lesson."

"You cut off his thumb!!! Jesus Christ, Shu!!" Sophie went hysterical, the statement causing Tezuka to stand agape as the realization dawned on him.

"He should be lucky I didn't aim for his dick," Fuji replied calmly.

"You've promised not to hurt him! You've promised me!"

Rolling his eyes, Fuji said dryly, "Come on, Sophie, don't tell me you still have a thing for that bastard."

Sophie looked at him incredulously. "It's not about him, it's about you! Shu, you know damn well what Alain is involving himself in. With his powerful friends, it won't be impossible for him to get back at you!"

"Then I've made sure he understood by now that you have friends, too!" Fuji shot back. "For Christ's sake, Sophie, you're my best friend! After all he's done to you, I'd be damned if I didn't do anything."

"But you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into!"

"Believe me, I know! And if he wants revenge on me then the first thing he'll do is prepare for his own funeral because I swear I'll make him regret that the idea of avenging himself ever crossed his mind!"

The room went silent.

Having lost all her strength, Sophie slumped in despair onto the sofa, wiping away her tears. Rooted to the spot, Fuji was trying to collect himself. Taking a deep breath after a while, he knelt down in front of the brunette girl, one hand squeezing her knee.

"_Ma cherie…_" he called, with a much softer tone, "I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise. You can hate me for all you want, but I can never forgive him for ever laying a finger on you."

Sophie regarded him with a sad look, tears rolled down her cheek once again. "I don't want to see you die…" she whispered hoarsely.

Fuji smiled softly. "Thanks for worrying about me so much… But do you really believe Alain will kill me?"

Sophie went quiet.

"You've known me for years, Sophie. Do you _really_ believe it'll go like that, and not the other way around?"

After a moment, Sophie tore her gaze away.

Fuji inwardly sighed in relief. Touching her chin so that she was looking back at him, he said, with a gentle but firm tone, "Sophie, I want you to remember this. Alain will never dare to try anything funny on me, or you, or anyone else important to me for that matter, because I've made sure he's learned his lesson in and out before I let him go."

It was almost midnight when Sophie left the apartment. Fuji insisted that he would see her safe at home, but the brunette girl assured him that she would be fine all by herself. Stepping out from his invisible spot, Tezuka slipped into Fuji's bedroom, leaving the other man fussing in the kitchen, alone with his thoughts. The whole incident had awakened another old reminder about Fuji; that the tensai was nicknamed _The Sadist_ back in Seigaku not for nothing. He had long known that Fuji was capable of doing nasty stuff. But the new revelation gave the said nickname a literal meaning.

When Fuji entered the bedroom, he found Tezuka sitting on the bed, absently checking on his cell phone. Changing his shirt, he placed himself apart from where the bespectacled man was sitting. A rather uncomfortable silence filled the room, until Fuji's quiet voice broke the tension.

"Go ahead, spit it out. I know you're itching to."

But Tezuka just gave him a look, the one that sided with nothing. As much as he was dying to meddle with the ongoing situation, Tezuka wisely reminded himself that between Sophie and Fuji, he was merely an outsider. He had to stay neutral, and asked instead,

"Why _that_ far?"

Fuji's eyes fixed broodingly to the warm wooden floor.

"Because he's a rapist," he muttered resentfully, "and she's my best friend."

Tezuka inched closer. "Does Marcel know about this?"

"He and Jaime got the rough idea, but I devised and executed all the details."

Fuji had thought it through. He had wanted both Marcel and Jaime to stay clean. Especially Marcel, considering his wife and children. Having grown up in a poor area of the Bronx, Marcel could understand Fuji's urge to revenge for Sophie's misery. However, he was also aware of his best friend's rather ugly side, and therefore had advised him not to get too personal.

But it wasn't Fuji if he didn't go all out.

What had happened that night was something Alain would never forget in his entire life, when Fuji had turned him lying on his stomach among stains of deep red on his expensive white marbled apartment. Whimpering, the Caucasian man had had the side of his head pressed to the hard tiles, while the sole of Fuji's army boots had rested firmly on the other, slits of icy blue piercing down at him, glowing like demon's in the dim room…

Upon completing his mission, Fuji had calmly wrapped Alain's right thumb in a white handkerchief, tucked it into his jacket pocket, and left. He had stopped by Seine River on the way home, and tossed the now useless body part into the black water.

_No one _should ever mess with Fuji Shuusuke's important people.

"One more thing, though," Tezuka's deep, calm voice brought Fuji back from his dark reverie. "About Alain's friends, how powerful are they?"

The tensai appeared to ponder the question.

"In order to fasten the establishment of his own Agency, Alain dips his foot into the underworld business," Fuji started. "He's a drug dealer, but his connection isn't that deep yet that his so called friends will come down for him should anything happen. One thing you shouldn't forget, Tezuka. Journalism is my world. Should Alain ever expose himself in the media, _by his own mistake_, may I add, do you think his business partner will appreciate it?"

"…He will prefer losing one thumb to one head," Tezuka concluded.

"Exactly," Fuji smiled. "Don't worry Tezuka, I wouldn't so much as dirty my hands without keeping a clean soap with me. I don't die easily." …_Because I had died once, and should it happen again, it would be the last time. _

Then silence was back in the room. The easy, relaxing kind this time.

"Fuji…"

Fuji glanced at the bespectacled man.

"Your cheek, does it still hurt?" Tezuka asked softly.

Blinking, Fuji touched the angry mark on his left cheek. "I forgot about this… Now that you mentioned it, I think it's getting better. Though it stung a lot at first," he said, eyes widened animatedly to emphasize the last part.

"Want me to cure it for you?"

Startled expression graced that gorgeous face for a moment, before its cerulean blue orbs peered from behind the eyelashes.

"Onegai, sensei?" biting his lip, Fuji's voice turned husky.

Unable and unwilling to tear his gaze off the suggestive view, Tezuka slowly leaned forward to place a light kiss on the abused spot on Fuji's cheek. Then he soothed it down with his warm, wet tongue, gently at first, but seeing that Fuji didn't wince and instead giggle at the ticklish sensation, he decided to direct his _healing method_ elsewhere.

Tongue darting out to lick along towards Fuji's ear, Tezuka's fingers threaded through the smooth strands of honey brown hair. Moving along the jugular, he grazed the juncture of Fuji's neck and shoulder. Shivering, Fuji moved so that he was now on Tezuka's lap, hands slipping behind Tezuka's polo shirt to roam along the luscious plane of his back, encouraging his ex captain as he was nibbling at his neck.

Soon, clothes were scattered around the bedroom floor.

Holding Fuji's hips with both hands, Tezuka let him set the rhythm. Skin glistened deliciously, moans poured out of Fuji's lips constantly as the slender man impaled himself with each thrust, burying Tezuka to the hilt. Passion glazed russet orbs set on the wild beauty, admiring him openly, knowing that they could never get enough. Amidst heated frenzy, cerulean blue eyes fluttered open, and a soft smile adorned the panting lips. Leaning forward to catch those lips, it was hard to believe that the beauty in his arms was actually capable of hurting people the way Fuji had hurt Sophie's ex-boyfriend. No body is perfect, Tezuka knew the phrase so well. And yet he couldn't help but think that his definition of perfection actually was this very man he had come to adore.

And when he saw Fuji arching backwards, his pale skin glowing, his mouth slightly opened with a muted cry as the surge of ecstasy washing over them…

Tezuka willingly died a happy man and went straight to gay heaven.

-.-.-.-.-

"Heeeeere we aaaaare, borrrrn to be kings we're the princes of the univerrrrse!"

Setting the eggs onto the plates, Jaime raised his voice pitch high, trying to match that of Freddy Mercury's from the blaring stereo. Today's breakfast was quite merry, as it almost always happened with the Latin man in the house; with the exception of his morning jetlags and hangovers.

"Careful MacLeod, you'll fry yourself a finger," Fuji chided absently, pouring apple juice into the glasses.

Voice rose higher, Jaime turned off the stove. As the song got to the chorus, he grabbed a nearby fork, twisting and spinning it over before raising it towards Fuji, his stance resembled a knight ready to charge with his sword. Sighing, Fuji ignored him, and proceeded with setting the breakfast down the table. Not getting the reaction he wanted, Jaime lay down the fork, mumbling under his breath as he walked past Fuji, "Cowaaard…"

Smile widened, Fuji's eyes narrowed dangerously. Grabbing one of the forks on the table, he then turned around, and did the same twisting and spinning over the utensil and posed gracefully for the duel.

Jaime grinned triumphantly.

Soon, the clashing sound of forks filled the kitchen, along with the patriotic soundtrack. Tezuka sat immobile at the dining table, feeling like the only adult in the room. But the edges of his mouth quirked up just the tiniest fracture at the scene. Finally, a twist had resulted in an opening on Fuji's side just above his left chest, in which Jaime gladly filled with his 'sword', threatening the lithe man in a playful way.

"Give it up, samurai. I'm a too good fighter for you," he smirked.

Smiling playfully, Fuji wrapped his free hand around Jaime's that was holding the fork, brought it down, and then leaned forward to plant a kiss on his lips.

Tezuka froze.

Pulling back, Fuji twisted his hands and suddenly, it was his fork that was directed at Jaime's throat. Wearing a sugar-filled yet wicked triumphant smile at the blinking man, Fuji replied softly, licking his lips, "Your glorious day has come to an end, my dear Zorro."

"Ah, pardon me, Milord. But Zorro is from Mexico. In Puerto Rico, we call him Don Jaime Alejandro Garcia."

"Mexico? I thought Zorro is from California."

Jaime's eyebrow raised. "Who said?"

Fuji shrugged. "Antonio Banderas? Or was it Anthony Hopkins? Don't remember."

Jaime pondered, then shrugged. "Don't remember, either."

"Actually, Zorro is from Alta California," Tezuka filled in. "It is California now, but it used to be part of Spain Imperialism until early 1800s. Then it was ruled by the Mexicans until the US took charge in 1840s. Zorro is a character created by an author named Johnston McCulley in 1919. He was a nobleman at dawn and a Spanish version of Robin Hood at dusk, defending peasants from the resident tyrant. His real name was Don Diego de la Vega."

Both roomies stared at him blankly.

"…I read it in the encyclopedia," blinking, Tezuka retreated to stare at his breakfast.

Exchanging looks with Fuji's, Jaime raised his thumb at the bespectacled man's direction. "He's a nerd."

"He is," Fuji agreed.

On his way to the kitchen counter, though, he lightly caressed the back of Tezuka's head, and said, "loveable one, though."

Eyes widened slightly, Tezuka felt his cheeks getting warm, and quickly – but coolly – lowered his head.

Amused, Jaime flattened his lips to hide a smile.

-.-.-.-.-

"Seems like things are going smoothly now," leaning on Fuji's side, Jaime commented in a sing-song voice.

Fuji merely smiled.

"Come on! You haven't told me properly, how is it going between you two?" Jaime's thick eyebrows rose up and down teasingly.

"How do you think it is?"

"Mmm… not much I'd say," Jaime sneered, shaking his head. "But I did spot him floating in cloud 9 every once in a while. Must be my eyes, though."

Fuji nodded amusedly. "Is that so?"

"Yeah… therefore, I expect to see a 3 page-long essay ready on my desk first thing in the morning. And seeing how you two interact with each other, I also expect to have _heels-over-head_ occurrences included in the essay."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You may go back to class," Jaime's voice imitated an old school teacher.

"Oh, Ma'am?"

"Yes, Buttercup?"

"I have a confession to make," Fuji's voice imitated a timid catholic school girl, furnished with the slight biting of his lip.

"Spill it out, my child."

"You see… I admit that there are some heels-over-head occurrences in my dorm room as of late. It's just that those heels do not exactly belong to my partner…"

Eyes widened, Jaime was practically grinning from ear to ear. "And here I thought he was new in town…"

Fuji arched one eyebrow suggestively. "What can I say, that guy happens to be a quick learner," he purred.

Jaime laughed.

"So you guys really are together now, huh?" he grinned, suddenly feeling pleased at himself.

But something in Fuji's smile turned him alerted.

"…You guys _are_ together, _right_?" he repeated, the grin gone.

Fuji blinked innocently. "Does it count if I say we're now living under the same roof?"

"Shu," a warning tone.

"Yes, Jaime?"

"Did you tell him how you've felt about him for the past _thirteen years_?"

"Of course I did," Fuji replied, rather insistently, "seconds before orgasm…" he added quietly.

"Ack! I can never understand why you guys enjoy making things difficult!" Jaime raised his hands in exasperation. Apparently, these idiot friends of his were in dire need of a kick on their respective cute butts. Literally.

Not that he ever minded.

Putting both hands on Fuji's shoulders, Jaime turned the smaller man so that they were facing each other.

"Shu, you broke up with me for a reason. Him. Now he's here, chasing after you like there's no tomorrow. He might've hurt you back then, but that doesn't stop you from living with his shadow years after. So what are you waiting for? He's been spending every minute of his staying here trying to get you back. Don't you think you should do the same?"

For once, Fuji had that faraway look on his face, one that Jaime couldn't read.

"Are you really that happy with Carlo?" his voice was quiet when he spoke.

Jaime gave him a long look.

"I'd be lying through my teeth if I said I didn't," he replied. "Just to be frank, I don't know if Carlo is the one, and I'm sure he doesn't know that about me, either. But we have each other, and for now, it's enough."

Sighing, he then rested his forehead against Fuji's. "Shu, promise me you'll make it happen?"

Circling his arms around his roommate's neck, Fuji closed his eyes.

Jaime hugged him back. "Do you still love him?"

Silence reigned long after that. But Jaime wasn't surprised. He had already known the answer. Instead, he kissed Fuji's head, and whispered quietly, "Just hang on to that."

Tightening his hold on the bigger man, Fuji buried his head on his shoulder.

How easier it would be if he could just fall in love with this wonderful man, instead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued.

_More Mori's Notes: _

As you can see, the ball is beginning to slide down a certain direction. Hope you enjoyed the story, and stay with the boys till the end. Thanks for reading.


	10. Quicksand, Part I

_Standard Disclaimer: All the wonderful characters of Tenipuri belong to Konomi Takeshi respectively. I own only the plot and a number of foreign characters which you won't find in any Tenipuri episode/chapter. _

**_Warning_**_: This chapter marks the end of romance in their relationship. The real plot is revealed. There will be emotional roller coaster, and most probably some mature and violent displays in later chapters. Do not read if this is not your thing. Love yourself. _

_Setting: Paris. London. Summer time. _

_My deepest gratitude goes to all wonderful reviewers of earlier chapters. Terribly sorry for such late responses especially for reviewers of Chapter 9: __**maldita08**__, __**Umi Minamino**__, __**Am Loves Syusuke**__, __**Tora Macaw**__, __**yamatoforever**__, __**kitsunehana11**__, __**Jingy5**__, __**wrinkledgreenpea**__, __**silverskyeangel**__, __**Hirami**__, __**Yereanth16**__, __**EternusX229**__, the anonymous reviewer and all readers out there who have been so kind as to enlist my story as their favorites. Having gone on hiatus for 5 years, hopefully you'll still find this new installment enjoyable._

* * *

"I'll open my heart and show you inside  
My love has no pride  
I feel with you I've got nothing to hide  
It's all up to you, to tell me to go  
'Cause it won't be me to walk away  
When you're all that I know"

- Don't Wanna Lose You – Gloria Estefan

**Uncover**

By Moribayashi

Chapitre Dix – Quicksand, Part I

* * *

"So tell me, how long have you been staying here?"

After a moment, Tezuka opened his eyes.

"Twenty two days, ten hours and…" he checked on his watch, "twenty three minutes."

"You're sounding more and more like Inui," there was a hint of amusement in Fuji's voice. "Do you miss him that much?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Of you and Inui? Don't have to. You'd be dead the second day into your relationship, anyway."

Tezuka glared at him. "And why is that?"

"Why of course, Aozu."

Fuji snickered as Tezuka made a face.

"But still, Tezuka Kunimitsu ditching Wimbledon…" the honey haired man shook his head, "is the early sign of apocalypse."

"I am not ditching Wimbledon."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I told you, the flight's booked on Thursday morning. I'll be leaving in two days," Tezuka replied, one eyebrow arched. "Now why are you so eager to get rid off me?"

"Don't be silly," Fuji replied rather flippantly. "I just wanna make sure your manager won't come barging into my apartment with a warrant for kidnapping a world ranked tennis idol," his reasoning was accompanied with a teasing smile.

Tezuka leaned forward. "Are you saying you're kidnapping said tennis idol?" his voice came out in just above the whisper.

"Maybe," Fuji's voice was just as sultry.

Tezuka was now inches away from Fuji's tempting lips. There was a hint of challenge in his tone when he asked, "Fuji, why don't you come with me?"

"Are you ready to make another headline?" Fuji challenged back.

Tezuka paused, all traces of sexy bantering were replaced by a frown. "Will they ever back off if I tell them I'm gay?"

Fuji chuckled. "What are you? Fourteen?"

Tezuka scowled. Of course. Unless he retired from the circuit, the Paparazzi wouldn't likely stop chasing him; including those from his home country.

Gazing down at the tennis player's nimble, long fingers, Fuji contemplated his next question.

"Ne, Tezuka… why are you here?"

Entwining their fingers, the messy haired man threw him a half playful look. "You know why."

Fuji tilted his head. "No, I don't," he replied, tone serious although the smile remained.

Taking a good look at the honey brown haired man, Tezuka contemplated the question. In the short period they were together, the relationship had been progressing towards a stage where never before had Tezuka felt so sure about committing to a person. True, that the old feelings had rekindled and multiplied in tenfold since the day he had met Fuji again, not to mention the irresistible sexual attraction. Then there was this feeling of protectiveness that was growing in Tezuka as he learned about the other man's miserable past. He understood very well that Fuji Shuusuke was in no need of protection, with or without the bloody incident with Sophie's ex-boyfriend. Still, Tezuka wanted to be there for Fuji, wanted Fuji to know that he would never leave again.

Looking at those cerulean orbs, Tezuka decided that he would be honest. Fuji deserved as much. Closing the remaining distance between them, he conveyed all his feelings through a kiss. A deep, loving, adoring, passionate kiss, with a touch of desperation.

When he finally pulled apart with little reluctance, Tezuka pressed his forehead to Fuji's. "That's the answer," he whispered breathlessly, eyes on Fuji's dazed look, Fuji's swollen lips, Fuji's equally panting breaths.

As Tezuka left the bedroom, Fuji remained motionless on the bed, trying to regain his composure.

Since when had it become like this?

This was nothing like he had anticipated.

Eyes closed, Fuji let out a heavy sigh.

It was too late to back down, anyway. The plan _had to_ work no matter what.

* * *

As it was planned, Tezuka headed to London on Thursday morning. Upon arrival, his Manager was only more than ready to dump him into a packed schedule of intense training for the Grand Slam. Having finished with his office project, Fuji flew to London a week later. He was staying on a different floor in Tezuka's hotel and using his Official Press badge so as not to draw attention. Well, not that his lounging in Tezuka's Players Box didn't raise speculation. After all, Tezuka's Box would usually consist of only his management team and a couple of sponsors, and Fuji looking hot in designer outfits and brown sunglasses definitely drew the eyes. But if Tezuka himself could care less, who was he to complain?

There was one morning after breakfast when Tezuka spotted Fuji talking to Marat Safin in the hotel lobby. The Russian player had lost his ticket in the tournament, but remained to cheer for his younger sister who made it to the semi-final. Assuming that it was a short semi-interview, Tezuka waited by the hospitality desk. It wasn't until a short while that he noticed the warm, easy gestures both men were exchanging. It gave the impression that both Fuji and Marat Safin had known each other for quite some time.

"How was the interview?" Tezuka asked as Fuji accompanied him to watch Echizen's match on television in his suite.

"Huh?" Fuji blinked. "What interview?"

"The one you had with Marat Safin."

"Oh, that," Fuji grinned. "It wasn't an interview. Marat and I just exchanged updates on life in general. Did you know he was my tennis idol other than you and Agassi?"

Tezuka's eyebrow rose in amusement. He had never thought that Fuji idolized the Russian player. But more importantly, had he just said 'exchanged updates'?

"How long have you known him?"

"I've known Marat and Dinara for a long time. Let's just say the three of us share something in common," Fuji replied in a half cryptic way, winking.

Frowning, Tezuka let it go. But he promised to himself he would get the answer from Fuji sometime later. Besides, the match was about to begin.

* * *

As expected, Echizen made it through the next round with relatively no difficulty. This confirmed that he would be Tezuka's opponent in the Men's Semi-Finals. It also confirmed the speculation in the bet market that there would be an All-Japan match in one of the last rounds. In all the matches they had had, the results varied from time to time. Should Tezuka manage to beat his former apprentice this time, he would get his second title in Wimbledon.

It was a long, intense 5-set match to endure, neither of men willing to back down. Echizen had the advantage of this being his third Semi-Finals in Wimbledon, while Tezuka had the advantage of growing accustomed to lawn court in the years he had trained in England. The match ended after 4.5 hours of struggle, where the winner would be facing a Spaniard rising star in the Finals two days ahead.

On Men's Singles Final day, Echizen came to Tezuka's changing room after the closing ceremony. He congratulated the Wimbledon winner, muttering something about the benefit of resolved sexual tension. Tezuka attempted to hide the faint blush by glaring, while Fuji doubled over and had to look for support on the wall.

At night, Fuji flew back to Paris to catch up with his work. Tezuka stayed another two days for a couple of invitations from the local tennis community he had grown up with. His Manager insisted to have him back on his schedule and complete his number one score through Master Series. However, the Grand Slam winner decided that he would spend a little more time in Paris before going back to Japan, which was highly uncharacteristic of him. This undoubtedly sparked arguments between the Manager and the athlete, which would be getting big in the days ahead.

Understood, that this wasn't the first time Tezuka Kunimitsu was dating someone. But this was the first time he had fallen in love, so hard that all the logic he had been so proud of holding was starting to leave him. Days gone by and Tezuka got himself tangled even tighter in Fuji Shuusuke's arms, just like a butterfly in a spider's web. He found himself caring no less.

Tezuka was happy, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

To be continued.

_More Mori's Notes:_

_Despite the gap in real time, the setting of the story remains in 2004, which explains Marat Safin's existence in men's pro tennis ring. Well, that, and supposed His Majesty the Great King Federer and his exotic Spaniard Crown Prince Rafael Nadal didn't exist… Xb_

_So. Yeah. This is what happens when you keep a story on hiatus for far too long. So sorry that this chappie came out a lot shorter than it was originally intended. I've spent YEARS trying to figure out how to deliver this chapter alone, considering its importance in the plot, and looking at the result nearly made me back down again. It didn't come out the way I wanted, and my changing writing style doesn't help either. So I had to cut it in half and let this one out, while figuring out a better way to let out the remaining half. I currently don't have any beta for English and I learned that it is impossible to master French conversation in one year while working. (LOL) Oh well, at least I tried._

_Thank you very much for reading and as usual, C&C is always given the warmest home. Not to forget that I desperately need a beta for English AND French to help Fuji maintain his sexiness by speaking the language correctly XD. Anyone interested, please p-mail me._


End file.
